Correndo Atrás!
by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto
Summary: Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke são amigos de infância, se conhecem desde os 12 anos de idade. Sakura sempre venerou Sasuke, e achou que Naruto era um idiota, mas com 18 anos, ela descobre que Sasuke não era quem ela pensou que ele fosse... NaruXSaku TERMINADA!
1. O Retorno!

**Personagens Principais: **Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Hatake Kakashi.  
**Vilões: **Tomiko e Hyuuga Neji.  
**Personagens Secundários: **Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankurou, Aburame Shino e Hyuuga Hinata.  
**Narrador: **Namikaze Minato.  
**Título: **Correndo Atrás!

_Correndo atrás..._

Correndo atrás de que? De uma pessoa especial? Um amigo? Um velho amigo? Ou de um amor? Essa história conta o início da verdadeira vida de dois jovens: Naruto e Sakura. Eles eram amigos de infância, se gostavam, se respeitavam, embora Naruto sentia algo muito mais do que uma simples amizade, algo muito maior, mais profundo, mais puro, enquanto Sakura, não retribuía o sentimento puro. Eles se reencontram aos 18 anos de idade, será que um novo sentimento surgirá no coração de Sakura? E será que Naruto ainda sente o mesmo, o mesmo que sentiu desde criança?

Olá! Meu nome é Namikaze Minato, e eu vou lhes contar a história do meu filho, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto é uma pessoa gentil e amorosa com todos, e ele nunca negou o sentimento profundo que tinha por Sakura, uma garota linda, da sua idade, um pouco mais velha. Ele é o melhor amigo de Sasuke, e faria de tudo para protege-los. Seus camaradas são: Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee e Gaara.  
Sakura é uma adolescente patricinha que acha que os homens babam nos seus pés, inclusive Sasuke, que desde a 3ª Série dá fora nela. Ela gosta do Naruto, mas sempre briga com ele, e diz sempre amar Sasuke, mas nunca fez algo qual realmente merecesse a retribuição do amor de Sasuke. Ela é muito amiga da Tenten, Hinata e Ino, mas ela e Ino vivem brigando por causa do Sasuke.

_Sasuke é frio, muito frio! Ele consegue ter amigos porque ele ainda ajuda as pessoas nas horas difíceis, porém, se isso dependesse da simpatia dele, eu teria muita pena dessa criança. Ele é metido, e se acha o máximo entre as pessoas, por isso, ele chega a ser invejado por garotos como Aburame Shino e principalmente, Hyuuga Neji.  
_  
**Capítulo I: O Retorno!  
**  
Ele chegava cada vez mais perto. A ansiedade lhe varava o peito, ele estava com saudades de sua terra natal, Konoha, uma cidade grande, onde todos seus amigos se encontravam.  
Dentro do avião que pousava na pista, seus olhos azuis fitavam o que havia fora da janela.  
Chegando no destino, ele desembarcou e chegou até o seu destino, seus amigos.

- Finalmente você chegou, sentimos saudades, Naruto. – Dizia seu melhor amigo, Sasuke.  
- Eu também senti saudades. Esse lugar, esse ar, me trás muitas lembranças. Lembranças dos doze anos de idade, para ser mais preciso, dattebayo. – Desabafava o rapaz alto e loiro, de olhos azuis. – Onde estão os outros?  
- Estão nos esperando lá fora. E então, vamos ou não?  
- Estava demorando essa pergunta, dattebayo. – O rapaz ficou emocionado.

Eles saíram, iam andando, e a cada passo, era uma lembrança mais forte de toda a sua infância. Meu filho, Naruto, tinha realizado seu sonho, ele conseguiu o respeito das pessoas, ele chegou longe na vida muito cedo.  
Lá fora, estava vazio, Sasuke estava com um sorriso no rosto e Naruto curioso, querendo saber o "porquê" daquilo. Não tinha ninguém ali.

- Sasuke, não tem ninguém aqui!  
- Espere e verá.

Foi num pulo que todo mundo chegou, o abraçou e gritou:

- BEM-VINDO DE VOLTA!  
- Ah? Pessoal... Esperem, dattebayo!  
- O que foi, Naruto-kun? Voltou com medo de aventuras? – Zombava Rock Lee.  
- Se ele cair, vai se tornar um problema... – Reclamava Shikamaru.  
- Naruto, você trouxe comida? – Perguntava Chouji, muito animado.  
- Você cresceu muito, Naruto. – Analisava Gaara.

Todos estavam muito felizes, e depois do enorme cumprimento, eles se soltaram e deram tempo a Naruto, para que ele pudesse falar algo.

- Que bom ver que eu fiz falta! – Julgava-se muito importante, não que não fosse, mas se julgava o mais importante, eu não sou responsável por isso!  
- Fez falta sim, amigo. Ainda mais com essa novidade! Você trabalhou muito? – Perguntava Sasuke, feliz em ter o amigo de volta.  
- Nossa! Imagina ser cobrado até do jeito que você ronca a noite! É uma punição, não trabalho!  
- Há, há, há! – Todo mundo riu com a declaração dele, isso me chocou, para mim ia tudo bem.  
- Mas cadê a Sakura-chan, Hinata, Ino... O resto do pessoal?  
- Não puderam vir, mas estão te esperando. – Disse Gaara.  
- A Sakura-chan está esperando? – Ele ficou emocionado.  
- Você não vai esquece-la? – Disse Shikamaru, com um ar de "problemático".  
- Eu a amo! Desde criança! Nunca vou esquece-la!  
- Você é hilário, Naruto-kun! Nunca cresce, a primavera da juventude um dia estará a seu favor! Frase oficial do Gai-sensei! – Lee era muito animado, por isso Naruto ficou amigo dele muito rápido, e o Gai é o ídolo do Lee, por isso sempre foram muito próximos.  
- No caso dele, a Primavera da Burrice já está bem aflorada.

Todos riram com a declaração de Shikamaru. Meu filho estava feliz, estava de volta, ia rever seus amigos, rever Sakura, rever seu avô. Todo mundo estava contente com a sua chegada.  
O próximo ponto seria o prédio em que eles moravam em conjunto... Digo, que quase todos moravam em conjunto, porque Sasuke vivia na mansão Uchiha, a mansão deixada por sua família a anos. As garotas esperavam o esplêndido loiro do lado de fora, ou seja, na passarela de entrada. Quando viram a limusine com o símbolo da famosa família Uchiha, vibraram.

- S... Será que o N... Naruto-kun veio? – Pensava Hinata.  
- O Sasuke-kun e o pessoal chegaram! E o Naruto está com eles! – Vibrava Sakura, a fã de Sasuke.  
- É. E olha... Não é que ele ficou um tremendo gatinho? – Elogiava Ino, vendo o garoto saindo da limusine.

Ao chegar lá, Naruto corou imediatamente ao olhar para as garotas.

- Ino, o que ele tem?  
- Sei lá, Tenten. Ele parece tímido.  
- Hei, Naruto! Como você está? – Perguntou Sakura, percebendo a distância de Naruto. – O que aconteceu com você?  
- ...  
- Naruto-kun... Você... E... Está bem? – Perguntava Hinata, muito tímida.  
- Eu... Eu estou ótimo! A GALERA ESTÁ TODA AQUI! COMO EU PODERIA ESTAR MAL?  
- É isso mesmo! Bem-vindo, Naruto! – Falava Tenten batendo nas costas dele, e ele agradecia.  
- Bem-vindo, Naruto. Você está um gato! Já te falei isso?  
- Bem... É... Obrigado, Ino...  
- De nada!  
- Naruto, não liga para essa porquinha aí, não. Ela anda bem carente ultimamente... Só porque eu saí com o Sasuke-kun!  
- Ah? Sakura-chan, você ainda fica dando em cima do Sasuke?  
- Ué, e por que não daria?  
- Bem... Isso faz quatro anos, você leva fora desde os doze anos.  
- E o que tem isso?  
- Ah? Nada.  
- Entendo... – Ele partiu por dentro, até chorei na hora!

Os garotos estavam vindo, quanto mais Lee chegava perto, mais Tenten corava.

- Pelo visto já se cumprimentaram. – Dizia Sasuke.  
- Onde está a minha irmã? – Perguntava Gaara. – Ela não estava com vocês?  
- A Temari teve que sair, Gaara-kun.  
- Ah... Está certo... – Ele corou ao perceber que Ino lhe deu a resposta e lhe adicionou tal sufixo... Que casal estranho!  
- É? E o Neji? – Perguntou Naruto.  
- Por favor, não pergunte por ele, ele anda me comendo com o olhar! – Disse Sasuke, com medo... E era com razão! Neji estava uma fera!  
- Ele ainda tem aquela cisma?  
- Qual é, Naruto? Você também não mudou muito.  
- Ah... Certo... – Naruto entendeu que Sasuke falava de Sakura. – Sakura-chan, um passarinho verde me contou que hoje é o seu aniversário!

Silêncio total! Ninguém se lembrou do aniversário de Sakura!

- Valeu por quebrar o sigilo, idiota! Era segredo! Eu iria contar depois!  
- Por quê? O Naruto fez muito bem em contar! – Dizia Ino, muito nervosa.  
- É que eu iria contar e oferecer uma comemoração lá no bar, eu faria isso mais tarde.  
- Para quê isso?  
- Bem... À toa...  
- Eu não te entendo, Sakura.  
- Fica sem entender, porquinha!  
- Meninas, não vão começar a brigar aqui, vão? – Sasuke separou a briga.  
- É, tem razão, Sasuke-kun! E você será convidado de honra!  
- O que vai mudar, sua anta?  
- Uau! Dois choques do mundo jovem! Eu nunca senti tamanha emoção! – Traduzindo: Quero porrada!  
- Isso vai ser é problemático. – Nem precisa dizer quem é, né?  
- Está bem, Sakura e Ino! Já chega! – Sasuke tomou a liderança novamente. – Sakura, eu ofereço minha casa como ponto de encontro.  
- Oba! Comida de graça!  
- Sasuke-kun... Eu...  
- Por minha conta!  
- Ih! Lá vai o exibicionismo novamente!  
- Cala a boca, loirinho! – Ele estava com um sorriso no rosto. – Nós vamos comemorar o aniversário.  
- Está bem, Sakura-chan, eu te dou o meu presente lá. Agora, eu quero rever a minha casinha que não vejo a dois anos! – Traduzindo: Vai fugir do tapa.  
- Que tipo de presente, idiota?

Era inútil, ele estava longe.

- Esse cara não cresce!  
- (Olha só quem fala!). – Shikamaru pensava... Sou um intrometido mesmo! – É, tem razão.  
- Sasuke-kun, muito obrigado! – Sakura deu um abraço em Sasuke, ele corou... E fez uma cara feia, não tão feia quanto a da Ino.  
- Está bem, Sakura. Está bem! Nos vemos lá!

Eles se despediram e foram cada um para o seu canto. Shikamaru escolheu a biblioteca, Chouji a lanchonete, Ino a floricultura, Lee a quadra de basquete, Tenten ficou estudando no parque, Sakura foi para casa, como Sasuke e Naruto.

Meu filho chegou animado em casa, ele viu sua foto de 12 anos com o Sasuke e a Sakura, ela sorria entre os dois, e seu professor... Hatake Kakashi, ele sentia sua falta... O mais engraçado era a cara feia de Naruto para Sasuke e a cara de Sasuke para Naruto. Bons e velhos tempos...

- A Sakura-chan ainda venera o Sasuke. Eu não tenho chances... Mas ainda vou dar o meu presente! Com certeza darei, dattebayo!

Agora eles só precisavam esperar a noite da festa, na casa de Sasuke.

Fim do 1º Capítulo


	2. A Descoberta de uma Máscara

**Capítulo II: A descoberta de uma máscara!**

E aí, galera? Aqui é o seu Hokage favorito, Namikaze Minato-sama. Eu estou animado hoje, então, esse capítulo narra desde o começo da festa, que estava normal, até o fim, que ficou terrível, e de manhã, que ficou mais do que terrível. Obrigado pelos comentários, e sigamos com o capítulo!

Sakura estava animada, estaria na casa de Sasuke, perto dele o tempo todo, no dia de seu próprio aniversário, comemorando e divertindo-se ao lado dele, como amigos, apesar dela querer ser mais do que isso.  
Ela se apronta, e segue rumo a sua festa. No caminho, ela encontrou em seus pensamentos, uma pessoa que ela não pensava em ver... Meu filho! Ela pensou em Naruto, no tanto que ele cresceu e o tanto que ele estava... Bonito? Que sentimento era aquele? Ela balançou a cabeça, um vento frio soprou e fez ela se lembrar de Sasuke novamente. Foi então que um ponto amarelo lhe surgiu no horizonte, quem seria?

- Naruto! – Grita ela, esperando a resposta do loiro.  
- Sakura-chan?  
- Você ainda não está lá?  
- Não é o que parece?  
- Nunca me responda com outra pergunta!  
- Desculpe...  
- Tudo bem. O que aconteceu? Você parece meio abatido.  
- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan! – Ele força um sorriso, que saiu de canto, ela nem ligou, estava querendo é ver Sasuke.  
- Hã... Tudo bem. Te vejo lá, certo? – Ela ia acelerar, mas sentiu algo lhe segurar o braço. – O que é isso, Naruto?  
- Eu queria saber se... Eu posso te acompanhar...  
- Mas eu estou com pressa. – Tradução: Estava nervosa.  
- Ah, Sakura-chan! Não custa nada! O Sasuke não vai morrer agora!  
- Boa idéia, e se morrer? Tchau! – Ela saiu desesperada.  
- (Sakura-chan, quando vai perceber que eu ainda te amo? Não seria melhor se eu conversasse com ela de uma vez?).

A mansão era enorme. O símbolo da honrada família Uchiha era um leque, que significa expandir as chamas, que no caso, seria a riqueza. Só estavam lá Lee e Gaara, Sasuke ainda saía do banho quando Sakura chegou.

- Boa noite, Lee, Gaara, onde está o Sasuke-kun?  
- Calma, Sakura, ele não morreu! – Disse Gaara, tentando acalma-la.  
- Ainda bem, mas ele vai demorar.  
- Sakura-san, nós não vamos espionar um homem em seu banho! – Disse Lee, com uma ênfase na voz.  
- Ah... Está bem...

Sakura se sentou. Logo apareceu Naruto, e a festa foi crescendo, Ino chegou, Tenten... Hinata... Sasuke, e a comemoração expandia ao seu auge, Sakura se divertia muito, já Naruto queria dar o seu presente. Vocês conseguem imaginar que tipo de presente seria? Ele queria beija-la, provar a ela que ele era bom, e que podia com ela, pois para ela, só existiam garotos superiores como o Sasuke, e Naruto queria provar que isso era mentira.

- Há, há, há! Foi então que ele disse para a gente pixar o muro, escrevendo que a diretora era uma baranga! Há, há, há, há, há! – Dizia Naruto, acompanhando os colegas no riso.  
- Isso é incrível, Naruto-kun! – Lee esbanjava sua "juventude".  
- Eu conheço uma mais triste. – Disse Sasuke, desafiando Naruto.  
- Ah é? E qual seria? – Perguntou Naruto, curioso.

Todo mundo os olhava, os olhos de desafios aumentaram cada vez mais.

- A minha triste foi que: Um dia eu cheguei na Oden, e perguntei se tinha dois pães de sal, a atendente disse que não, então eu respondi para me dar dois de doce! Há, há, há! – Todos riram com a piada sem sentido de Sasuke.  
- Ah é? E o garoto que chegou para o pai e perguntou: "Papai, me dá uma bicicleta?" O pai diz que não, sabe o que o garoto responde?  
- Ele começa a chorar? – Pergunta Sasuke, curioso.  
- Não: "Ah! Meu quarto não tem janela, então eu vou comer biscoito!" Há, há, há! – Todo mundo riu mais com a de Naruto.

Os olhos de desafio aumentavam cada vez mais. Lee gritava sobre o poder da juventude enquanto Sakura implorava para que parassem. Já dava dor de barriga no pessoal de tanto rir, e Sasuke e Naruto não paravam de falar.

- ...E então o garoto diz: "Essa água está molhada, então eu vou comer carne!" – Disse Naruto, que terminou a disputa com chave de ouro, Hinata já não fala nada ficou muda, Tenten não parava de chorar e Lee não tirava o fogo do olhar.  
- Você venceu, mas ainda teremos uma revanche!  
- Com certeza!

Eles pararam a disputa, então, quando todos se recuperaram, Sakura anunciou:

- Que tal uma disputa saudável de buracão?  
- Buracão? A gente tem que enterrar alguém? Eu enterro o Sasuke! – Naruto diz, zombando Sasuke.  
- Só nos seus sonhos, Naruto! – Retribuiu Sasuke.  
- Ah! Chega! Assim não dá, Sasuke e Naruto! E Naruto, se você enterrar o Sasuke-kun, você se verá comigo!  
- Viu, idiota? – Agora quem zombava era Sasuke.  
- Ah! Está bem! Está bem  
- Buracão não tem nada haver com cavar buracos, é um jogo de baralho.  
- Nós temos que esburacar as cartas? De baralho eu só sei Poker, Sakura-chan! – Disse Naruto, com um ar triste.  
- Idiota, buracão é um jogo de cartas tradicional no Brasil.  
- E daí?  
- Você deve colecionar as cartas do mesmo tipo e em forma congruente, logo em seguida, você desce quando interar pelo menos oitenta pontos, cada carta comum vale dez pontos, o ás vale quinze e o coringa vale vinte. Você deve junta-las em trio, pelo menos. E os três vermelhos diminuem cem pontos seus caso você não pague essa carta com cem pontos em campo, e os três pretos travam o lixo, impedindo o adversário pegá-la, sendo esta uma carta própria para descarte.  
- Entendi mais ou menos. Durante o jogo você explica isso melhor, certo? – Disse Naruto, com um receio.  
- Tudo bem! Sakura-chan, você vai comigo? – Perguntou Sasuke, em um tom amoroso.  
- C... Claro, Sasuke-kun! – Sakura aceitou imediatamente.  
- (Sasuke! Essa você venceu?) Alguém quer participar comigo?

Alguém levantou a mão, era Gaara.

- Eu vou, Naruto.  
- Obrigado, Gaara!

O que ninguém sabia é que Gaara sabia jogar buracão muito bem! Ele já fez uma viagem do tipo e aprendeu a jogar, então, a situação estava igual para os dois times. Sasuke e Naruto se engoliam só com o olhar, dava para sentir a competitividade da rua.  
O jogo estava na etapa final com Sasuke e Sakura na frente. Gaara e Naruto estavam ganhando a última, porém uma jogada de real acabou com eles, mas Naruto foi esperto e usou uma real para completar o três vermelho que faltava, superando os pequenos pontos de diferença. No final, Naruto e Gaara venceram.

- Parabéns, Naruto! Você aprendeu rápido!  
- Está vendo? Eu venci, dattebayo!  
- Foi pura sorte, idiota! – Sasuke estava se roendo de raiva.  
- Ah? – Naruto estava indignado.  
- Sasuke-kun, coisas assim acontecem, alguns vencem, outros perdem. Um dia isso mudará! – Sakura tentou acalma-lo.  
- Não comigo! – Esse grito atraiu a atenção de todos no ambiente.

Sasuke foi grosseiro com Sakura, aquilo deixou Naruto furioso, como ele poderia dizer aquilo só por causa de um jogo?

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. Aproveitem a festa... E... E me desculpem, por favor.

Ele sai de lá, deixando todos numa má situação.  
Todo mundo se divertiu até tarde. Só sobraram Lee, Naruto, Sakura e Tenten... Mas já era muito tarde mesmo, e eles decidiram ir embora.

- Sakura-chan, tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?  
- Não se preocupe, Naruto.  
- Tudo bem, meu presente era este aqui.

Naruto chega perto de Sakura, a abraça, ela sente um calor estranho, Naruto beija o rosto dela, ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha.

- Isso pode não ser muito especial aos olhos dos outros, mas é o melhor presente que um amigo pode dar. – Ele disse, apresentou-se em cortesia e foi embora, sorrindo com Tenten e Lee.  
- (Ele ainda me ama...).

Sakura disse que ia embora, mas não foi o que ela realmente fez, ela foi até o quarto de Sasuke e bateu na sua porta.

- Sasuke-kun, você está bem?  
- ...  
- Sasuke-kun?  
- Sakura?  
- Posso entrar?  
- P... Pode...

Ela entra cuidadosamente e senta na cama, ao lado dele, ele estava sem camisa, e isso fez Sakura corar muito.

- Sakura, me desculpe pelo que eu fiz, eu fui muito grosseiro, espero que me perdoe.  
- Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun!  
- Você é sempre tão amável comigo... E eu nunca soube retribuir, pelo menos até agora.  
- Como assim, Sasuke-kun?  
- Você está muito bonita, Sakura-chan.  
- Obrigada, Sasuke-k...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar, Sasuke lhe rouba um beijo, Sakura não se sentiu muito confiante e nem muito bem, ela gostava de Sasuke, bem... Ela pensava que amava Sasuke, ela se entregou ao beijo, um beijo que não tinha amor, só prazer. E sem amor foi assim, só no prazer, só no prazer foi aquela noite... Sim, eles fizeram sexo, um sexo sem amor, só de prazer.

Sakura adormeceu abraçada a Sasuke, e ele ficou abismado com a sua fraqueza, ele arrependeu-se de ter feito aquilo, mas dormiu.

No dia seguinte, Sakura não sente mais o corpo de Sasuke em baixo do seu, então levanta e lê um bilhete deixado por ele:

- "Venha até a biblioteca, precisamos conversar". Será que ele vai me pedir em namoro?

Sakura ia com esperança de ficar com Sasuke, de que ele ficaria com ela.  
Ao chegar lá, ela o vê com a cabeça apoiada nos braços e o rosto abaixado, sem fitá-la diretamente. Isso a deixou muito nervosa.

- B... Bom-dia, Sasuke-kun,  
- Bom-dia, Sakura.  
- (A relação dele... Não mudou nada) O que houve?  
- Houve um erro, isso não devia ter acontecido.  
- O quê? Como assim um erro? Eu gostei... E você também gostou! Você queria isso! Você começou!  
- Eu sei! E por isso foi um erro. Sakura, eu não te amo. Aquilo f... Aquilo foi uma fraqueza!  
- Fraqueza?  
- Não. Aquilo foi pena.  
- Pena? Sasuke! Do que está falando?  
- Eu... Fiquei com você por pena de você, não quis deixa-la a vida toda correndo atrás de mim sem nenhum resultado, eu fui fraco, e me envolvi por esse erro.  
- S... Seu Idiota! Isso não pode ser verdade!  
- Eu não posso oferecer nada mais do que a minha amizade, Sakura.  
- Cala a boca! Eu me contentava com a sua amizade, mas nem isso quero mais!  
- Sakura, acalme-se... Foi um erro, não a morte.  
- Desgraçado! Você me enganou! Eu pensei que você finalmente estava gostando de mim! E o filho da mãe vem me dizer no dia seguinte que foi um erro, que ele foi fraco, e fez aquilo comigo por pena! O que acha que eu estou sentindo? O que acha que eu estou achando de mim mesma?  
- ...  
- Eu estou me achando uma vadia! Que eu servi apenas para satisfazer as suas vontades!  
- Não seja ridícula...  
- Não seja ridícula? Como assim não seja ridícula? Nós transamos sem camisinha, seu inútil! Eu esperava que você fosse aprofundar um compromisso, e você me vem com uma desculpa de pena?  
- Eu já disse e sempre direi, nunca poderei te oferecer mais nada do que a simples amizade.  
- Seu desgraçado! Eu te odeio! Nunca mais vou olhar na sua cara!

Sakura sai correndo da biblioteca, Sasuke até tenta segui-la, mas seria inútil.

- Maldição, Sakura...

Sakura sai correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Por que ele fez aquilo? O que representa a amizade deles para ele? O que ele pensa que ela é? Uma ferramenta, que pode se brincar, usar, e depois jogar fora? Ela foi magoada profundamente... Estava com um trauma, ela tinha medo de confiar nos homens novamente, isso a deixou com nojo de si mesma, e foi para casa sem que ninguém a visse... Sem que quase ninguém a visse... Porque alguém a viu e... Sim, era ele, meu filhote!

Ele a seguiu, ao chegar no quarto dela, ele bateu na porta e disse:

- Sakura-chan, você está bem? Sou eu, Naruto.  
- Vai embora!  
- Sakura-chan?  
- Some daqui!  
- Onde você estava? O que aconteceu?  
- Me deixa em paz! Some daqui!  
- E... Está bem, então... Eu vou...

Ele ficou triste, ela sentiu isso, mas nem ligou, não com o problema em mãos. Naruto não se deu por vencido, ele tentaria falar com ela o mais rápido possível.

**Fim do Capítulo II.**


	3. O Herdeiro Sem Valor!

**Capítulo III: Um herdeiro sem valor.**

Matem-me! Mas foi o que aconteceu. Um mês depois...

Sakura estava sentindo contínuos enjôos, e também não estava mais menstruando, inclusive, seus seios estavam crescendo, já estavam enormes podia assim dizer. Ela decidiu visitar um velho amigo médico – Hatake Kakashi -:

- E então, Kakashi-san? O que eu tenho? – Pergunta ela, aflita.  
- Olhe, Sakura. Se você não percebeu, nem precisava de exames para determinar o que você tem. – Respondia ele, com uma máscara no rosto.  
- O que eu tenho, Kakashi-san?  
- Você é jovem, é o que me preocupa...  
- Como assim?  
- Sakura, você está grávida.  
- N... Não pode ser... – Ela abriu um sorriso, e estava com a mão na barriga, mas logo, sua expressão mudara. – Kakashi-san... Esse filho é do...  
- Bom... Pelo menos você sabe quem é o pai, já é um bom começo. Saiba que não será nada fácil, você terá que trabalhar e...  
- Não é isso, Kakashi-san! O pai... O pai é o Sasuke.  
- Não me diga que... Sakura, vocês transaram?  
- S... Sim... E... Eu...  
- Ah! Ele é um bom rapaz, ele assumirá esse filho, Sakura!  
- Não sei... Eu vou embora, muito obrigado, Kakashi-san. Quanto ficou os exames?  
- É uma cortesia, não se preocupe.  
- Puxa! Obrigada!  
- Tudo bem...

Sakura saiu, Kakashi tirou [esqueci o nome daquelas coisas que alguns médicos usam na testa, tipo um prato que estava tampando o olho esquerdo, revelando uma cicatriz no seu olho.

- Eu pude ver a sua decepção, Sakura. – Ele disse, com tristeza.

Sakura pisava forte e com uma decepção no olhar, mas tamanha decepção, tamanha determinação. Ela falaria com Sasuke, estava com o exame em mãos, um mês e doze dias de gravidez, ela falaria com ele, e ele assumiria a paternidade.  
Chegando em frente à mansão Uchiha, Sakura bate no interfone e ouve o mordomo.

- Boa tarde. Quem deseja falar com o Senhor Uchiha?  
- Uma "amiga", preciso dele urgente!  
- O nome, por favor.  
- Haruno Sakura.  
- Aguarde um instante, por favor, senhorita.

O homem velho chegou na sala, onde Sasuke estudava, e lhe disse:

- Senhor Uchiha, uma amiga chamada Haruno Sakura lhe aguarda, permite a entrada?  
- Sakura... Sim. Pode deixa-la entrar.  
- Sim, senhor.

O velho permitiu a entrada de Sakura. Esta foi correndo até a sala, onde encontrou Sasuke.

- Já me perdoou?  
- Seu patético! Eu vim aqui por um problema maior ainda!  
- Mais problemas... O que você aprontou agora? – Ele disse em tom de zombaria.  
- Eu? Você aprontou! Eu estou grávida!  
Sasuke arregalou os olhos com aquela frase que lhe ecoava a cabeça o tempo todo.

- Não pode ser.  
- "Não pode ser!" – Ela disse em tom de zombaria, como Sasuke. – Seu idiota! Se lembra que nós transamos sem camisinha?  
- Não pode ser! Tem certeza que é meu?  
- Eu não fiz sexo com ninguém durante esse tempo... E se é de sua sabedoria ou não, eu era virgem até aquele dia!  
- Sakura! Isso é uma piada! Você tem os exames?  
- Estão aqui...

Sakura entrega a Sasuke os exames, ele fica pasmo quando lê aquelas coisas, e principalmente, o "positivo" na borda da página.

- E... Eu...  
- Vai assumir a paternidade com certeza, não?  
- E... Eu... Eu não posso...  
- O quê?!  
- Você ouviu! Eu... Eu não posso assumir esse filho! Isso será um atraso na minha vida e também uma mancha no meu nome, eu ainda tenho dezoito anos!  
- Seu porco! Você faz o filho e depois vai fugir, covarde! – Ela grita com ele.  
- Mas tem uma solução...  
- Solução?  
- Sim, aborto.

Sakura ouviu aquilo com lágrimas nos olhos, ela sentiu aquilo destruí-la, sentiu aquilo corroendo ela por dentro. E num movimento, juntou todas as forças na sua mão e lhe deu um tapa com toda a sua força.

- Seu covarde! Eu te odeio! Você não presta! – Ela gritava, chorando.  
- Eu dei a minha opinião... Eu não posso fazer mais nada...  
- É o seu filho, ele também é um Uchiha!  
- Ele não é e nunca será um Uchiha! Ele é só um Haruno...  
- "Só um Haruno"? Que... Quem você pensa que é? Se acha melhor do que eu?! – Ele pegou pesado mesmo, o Sasuke agiu como um machista.  
- Eu tenho a condição. Por favor, se não vai aceitar o que eu propus, a porta da rua... É a serventia da casa...  
- ... Seu... Monstro... – Sakura saiu chorando, correndo.

Ela andou, vagou, chegou no seu prédio e olhou para cima, não via nada, não sentia nada, ela estava só, sem ninguém.  
Ela abriu a porta sem sentir o toque de sua mão na maçaneta, ela foi subir pelas escadas, sem perceber que era lá a escada.  
Ela subiu sem rumo, sem perceber que vinha uma pessoa, sem perceber que lhe vinha uma pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar. Ela trombou com essa pessoa, foi aí que ela conseguiu acordar, vendo ele caído no chão.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem? – Perguntava ele assustado. – Eu te vejo no dia do seu aniversário chorando e agora assim? Faz um mês que eu não te vejo!  
- N... Naruto?  
- Não, sou o Papai Noel. Claro! Quem pensou que fosse?  
- Eu... Me desculpa.  
- Você está bem?

- Estou. – Estava só se for em outro mundo, porque ela nem conseguiu forçar um sorriso sequer.  
- Está o cacete! Vamos lá, eu te pago um sorvete!  
Sakura olhou no fundo dos olhos de Naruto, e percebeu que suas intenções eram boas.

- N... Naruto... Tudo bem.  
- (O quê? A Sakura-chan aceitou sair comigo?) Então vamos! – Ele lhe estende o braço, e com um sorriso enorme. – Vamos, pegue meu braço!

Ela agarrou o braço dele, e nem percebeu que estava sorrindo, ela conseguiu retornar a esse mundo, graças ao apoio dele.  
Na sorveteria, Naruto pagou o melhor dos sorvetes que Sakura poderia querer, o favorito dela! Um sunday triplo com chocolate e baunilha, gelado e em taça especial. Eles foram num parque e sentaram no banco, foi então que a conversa começou.

- E então, está mais calma, Sakura-chan?  
- Com um Sunday Triplo com chocolate e baunilha? Estou ótima! – Ela conseguiu sorrir.  
- Que bom? Está pronta para conversar sobre o que aconteceu?  
- Naruto, eu não sei se você vai gostar. Eu sei que... Você ainda me ama...  
- ...  
- Desculpe-me.  
- Tudo bem, isso não importa! Eu quero que você seja feliz! Por isso, desabafe comigo! – Ele abriu um imenso sorriso.  
- No dia do meu aniversário.  
- No aniversário?  
- Sim, depois que você foi, eu fiquei preocupada com o Sasuke, ele estava mal desde o jogo. Eu fui até seu quarto e ele... Ele...  
- O que ele fez?!  
- Ele me seduziu...  
- Ele... Te seduziu... Então vocês... Transaram? – Ele sentiu facadas no seu coração.  
- Viu! Eu te disse que você ficaria triste!  
- Não se preocupe comigo agora! Mas se você finalmente está com o Sasuke... Por que toda essa tristeza? – Ele estava soluçando, estava triste.  
- Porque ele é um canalha!  
- Canalha?  
- Ele fez isso por pena! E depois de um mês... Eu descobri hoje... Que eu estou...  
- Você... – Naruto se preparava para a notícia que, de certa forma, ele já sabia o que era.  
- Eu estou grávida.  
- É... – Ele quis morrer, ele até sentiu lágrimas lhe escorrer rosto abaixo. – E... O que ele vai fazer em relação ao... Filho seu e dele?  
- Ele recusou assumir a paternidade.  
- O quê?! – Naruto se levantou num brusco movimento. – Isso não é possível!  
- Eu te disse... Ele é um crápula!  
- Sasuke... Seu desgraçado, você chegou a esse ponto?  
- Naruto, você não vai fazer nada contra ele, vai?  
- Não me peça isso, Sakura-chan! Eu vou conversar seriamente com ele!  
- Naruto, não faça isso!  
- Eu prometo não ser rude, Sakura-chan. Eu só vou conversar. – Vocês não acreditaram nisso, acreditaram?  
- Você promete?  
- Não.  
- ...  
- Mas vou fazer o meu máximo! Esse é o meu jeito de ser! – Ele sorriu para ela. – Vamos, eu te deixo em casa, depois eu vou falar com o Sasuke.  
- Certo. Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se virou com os olhos lacrimejando para ela, ele estava emocionado. Ele sorriu e ela também.  
Foi feito como o acordo, Naruto deixou Sakura em sua casa e depois foi em busca de Sasuke.  
Ele nem ligou para o portão, simplesmente chutou o interfone e deu um coice no portão, abrindo-o bruscamente. Sasuke escutou os barulhos e foi logo ficando pronto para um possível roubo, mas àquela hora da tarde e abertamente desse jeito? Impossível! Quem poderia ser? Naruto.

- Eu te esperava, Naruto. No mínimo você veio pela Sakura.  
- É verdade.  
- Você está mais calm...

Quem disse que Naruto deu o direito de Sasuke terminar a frase "você está mais calmo do que eu pensava". Ele socou a boca de Sasuke, jogando-o contra a parede e segurando sua gola.

- Seu canalha! Covarde! Como ousa fazer uma coisa como essa?! Ela está grávida!! Precisa de você!!  
- Eu não pedi para ela engravidar...  
- Seu monstro! E pensar que um dia eu te respeitei!  
- Naruto, pelo bem de nossa amizade, me solte!  
- Cala a boca! Acha que ainda somos amigos? Você vai assumir aquele filho ou não?  
- Eu continuo imune, eu propus aborto! E ela não quis! Isso não é mais da minha conta!  
- Seu desgraçado...

Naruto mete outro soco em Sasuke, fazendo ele cair, depois o levanta e joga novamente contra a parede.

- Não vai reconsiderar?  
- O que sabe sobre mim? Acha que é fácil assim? Tente ser cobrado duas vezes por minuto e sofra a pressão de todos a sua volta! O que me diz? Em?  
- Sei o bastante sobre você...  
- Pela nossa amizade, me solta!  
- Nossa amizade já era! Me fala logo: Vai reconsiderar ou não? Vai assumir o seu filho ou não?  
- Eu já disse... Eu não posso... Não é tão fácil!  
- Na hora de se aproveitar da Sakura-chan e engravida-la foi fácil, não? Mas agora no vale-tudo, você corre, seu covarde! – Naruto estava chorando. – Esqueça que um dia você me chamou de amigo!

Naruto saiu, ele fechou a porta com tanta força que a maçaneta quebrou e caiu no chão. Sasuke ficou com a mão na gola da camisa, e com uma raiva intensa.

- O que ele sabe sobre mim? O que ele sabe? Nada! Eu vou viajar logo com o meu pai, e nunca mais voltarei!

Sem escolha, Naruto chega e bate na porta de Sakura. Ela corre e abre, sem nem mesmo perguntar quem era.

- Naruto! O que aconteceu?  
- Ele... Me desculpe, Sakura-chan... – Ele estava com a cabeça baixa.  
- Naruto... Tudo bem, eu sabia que seria em vão te contar.  
- Não foi em vão.  
- Por quê?  
- Eu assumo o seu filho.  
- Hã!?  
- Sakura-chan, eu dou o meu nome para o seu garoto! Eu o criarei e cuidarei dele! Eu assumo o compromisso, ele será um Uzumaki! – Ele disse isso com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Posso assumir a paternidade dessa criança?  
- N... Naruto... Eu... Não sei. Você faria isso por mim?  
- Faria isso e muito mais, dattebayo!  
Sakura se emocionou muito. Ela o abraçou muito forte, e ele retribuiu o abraço, um abraço quente para ambos, foi então que eles se separaram e ela lhe dá um selinho.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun!  
- Por nada! Sakura-chan!

Ele dá um beijo no rosto dela, despede-se e vai rumo a sua casa. Ele pôs a mão na sua boca, para sentir novamente o gosto que Sakura lhe deixou. Então, ele se afastou e Sakura ficou pensando, apoiada com a cabeça na sua porta, admirando Naruto afastar, muito corada.

- (Ele sempre me entendeu... Com ele, eu posso até ser feliz!).

Naquela noite, ambos dormiram muito bem, sonharam com um futuro doloroso, porém, ao mesmo tempo, colorido.

**Fim do Capítulo III.**


	4. O Início da Verdadeira História de Amor!

**Capítulo IV: O início da verdadeira história de amor!**

Depois daquele acontecimento, Naruto e Sakura se encontraram com Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata e Ino na lanchonete do prédio. Ambos estavam muito felizes, até que os amigos perceberam a felicidade deles e Tenten perguntou:

- Nossa! Vocês estão bem humorados! O que aconteceu?  
- Ah, Tenten! É só que algumas coisas boas andaram acontecendo! – Diz Sakura, com a mão na barriga, ninguém suspeitou, somente Naruto, que já sabia de tudo.  
- Pois é. Coisas ótimas.  
- Onde está o Sasuke-kun? – Pergunta Ino.  
- Não procure aquele crápula jamais! Você vai se arrepender! – Disse Sakura, muito segura pelo visto!  
- Do que você está falando, Sakura? Você o venerava há poucos dias! – Pergunta Ino, curiosa.  
- Simples. Ele nos enganou esse tempo todo, fingindo ser nosso amigo e gostar da gente. Ele é só mais um riquinho mesquinho que existe por aí só para atazanar a vida de pessoas boas como o Naruto-kun! – Naruto corou ao ouvir aquilo.  
- Naruto-kun? Nós p... Perdemos alguma coisa? – Disse Hinata, muito tímida, como de costume.  
- Perderam! Perderam a oportunidade de conhecer um verdadeiro cavalheiro! – Sakura estava venerando meu pimpolho agora... Quanta felicidade!  
- Que problemático... Naruto, o que você fez com a Sakura-san?  
- Hã? Shikamaru, você está muito engraçadinho! – Naruto estava meio tonto.  
- Ele fez uma coisa sim!  
- Eu sabia! O que ele fez, Sakura-san? – Perguntou Shikamaru, e Sakura, percebendo a atenção de todos, não podia fugir.  
- E... Eu tenho uma coisa para contar, pessoal.  
- Sakura-chan, você não vai...  
- Eu tenho que contar, Naruto-kun. Eles não podem continuar pensando que o Sasuke é quem ele finge ser!  
- Sakura! Dá mais um pio sobre o Sasuke-kun e eu te pego!  
- Prefiro o sufixo "baka" para o Sasuke-baka. Ele é um cafajeste, um sem-vergonha!  
- Ah, tá! Fala logo o que aconteceu! – Shikamaru falou no seu tom "nostálgico".  
- Sakura-chan, você não precisa...  
- Eu estou grávida!  
- O quê? – Ino estava surpresa.  
- Mas de quem? – Essa frase é típica da Hinata.  
- Que problemático!  
- Do Sasuke.  
- Pára de mentir, sua testuda!  
- É verdade, Ino. E ele não quis assumir a paternidade como disse que só transou comigo por pena, para eu não ficar correndo atrás dele pelo resto da minha vida... – Ela soluçou e seus olhos se encheram d'água. – E... Que... Foi uma fraqueza dele... Cair nesse pensamento!  
- O Sasuke-kun não pode...  
- Isso foi no dia do meu aniversário. Eu fui ver como ele estava depois do jogo, e ele me beijou. Depois me seduziu e logo que eu vi, estava na cama... Com ele... Resultado: estou grávida dele, e aquele covarde fugiu da responsabilidade!  
- Sakura-chan...  
- O Sasuke-kun não fez isso!  
- Ino, ele só não fez, como... – Naruto estava triste também. – Sugeriu aborto.  
- Isso é imperdoável! – Hinata estava assustada. – E agora, Sakura? O que... O que você vai fazer cuidando dessa criança sozinha?  
- Espera aí... – Shikamaru ativa seu QI. – Vocês estavam felizes demais para algo como esse. Então, significa que ou isso é uma tremenda brincadeira... Ou o Naruto está ajudando a Sakura-san!

Todo mundo ficou calado, esperando uma resposta.

- Que isso, gente? E... Eu só estou fazendo a minha parte! – Naruto coloca a mão atrás da cabeça.  
- Ele foi um cavalheiro, ele foi conversar com Sasuke, para tentar convencê-lo, mas foi inútil, então, ele me disse que assumiria essa criança como legítima dele...  
- Naruto, desde quando você ficou gentil assim? – Ino ficou espantada.  
- É que...  
- Não precisa falar que nós já sabemos o motivo. – Shikamaru sabia que Naruto amava Sakura e que por ela, ele daria sua vida. – Mas como explicamos isso aos outros?  
- E... Eu não s... Sei se devemos contar a e... Eles, Shikamaru-kun. – Hinata estava tímida como sempre.  
- Mas são nossos amigos! – Ino se rebelou.  
- Mesmo assim, é uma questão de honra, o Lee faria um alvoroço... Não que os outros não sejam de confiança, a questão é a honra da Sakura-chan. E a porcaria do Sasuke! – Disse Naruto, Sakura o admira ainda mais com essa frase.  
- Entendo agora.  
- Nós somos todos de maior idade agora, temos mais responsabilidades como direitos, essa criança... Vai ser o início da minha vida.  
- Da nossa vida, Sakura-chan! Eu o tomarei como filho! Darei a ele e você tudo o que precisarem!  
- Não exagera, Naruto. Não estamos dependentes de ninguém!  
- Estão sim. O que eu quero fazer é que essa dependência suma!

Todos admiram Naruto. E Sakura começa a olhar ele com outros olhos, não os mesmos olhos com quais olhava Sasuke, com olhos mais profundos... Com os mesmos olhos que Naruto a olhava.

Eles ainda teriam um longo caminho a percorrer, e tudo estava parecendo mais difícil, conforme o tempo passava, mais a gravidez era visível, até Tenten duvidou de uma possível gravidez. Num certo dia, Sakura e Naruto estavam conversando no apartamento de Sakura, e recebem uma visita especial. Ele é um homem de cortesia, por isso bate a campainha antes de entrar.

- Quem é? – Pergunta Sakura.  
- Sou eu, Sakura. Hatake Kakashi.  
- Kakashi-san!  
- (Kakashi-san?). – Naruto ficou com ciúmes, era um homem, e que tipo de homem teria uma relação com Sakura?

Um mascarado apareceu. Ele cobria o olho esquerdo com [aquela coisa que os médicos usam parecendo um prato, e sua roupa branca era inconfundível, era o médico especial do condomínio.

- Ora! Esse é o médico do condomínio! – Dizia Naruto, espantado.  
- Sou eu, e você é?  
- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.  
- Ah, sim! Sakura me contou sobre você, você é um bom rapaz, ela te deve muito, não é?  
- Isso mesmo, Kakashi-san! – Sakura suspirou. – Quer sentar?  
- Quero sim, temos coisas a conversar.

O médico senta a mesa ao lado de Naruto, de frente para Sakura.

- Para começar, queria informar que a formação do feto está em ótimo estado!  
- Que ótimo! – Exclamava Naruto, Sakura sorriu para ele.  
Mas a expressão de Kakashi mudou na mesma hora de contente para sério.

- Mas há um "entretanto"...  
- Como assim, Kakashi-san?  
- É algum problema com o bebê?! – Exclama Naruto.  
- Não, Naruto-kun. O problema está na idade de Sakura, com essa idade, o corpo ainda não desenvolveu completamente, a idade considerada boa para engravidar é no mínimo de vinte cinco anos, mas com dezoito, o desenvolvimento é acelerado. Para começar com os seios... O bebê pode nascer com pouco peso, isso pode ser mau e mais ou menos, se você se cuidar, alimentar normalmente... E nada de dieta!  
- Eu cuido disso, Kakashi-sensei! Ela não fará dieta perto de mim! – Ele quis dizer longe dele, porque não havia um momento de distância, e Sakura estava adorando aquilo.  
- Ainda bem, eu conheço a falta de juízo dessa criança. Para começar fazendo sexo sem preservativo! Podia ter transmitido ou contraído alguma DST!  
- Desculpa. – Sakura estava envergonhada.  
- Ela promete que não fará mais isso, não é, Sakura-chan? – Ele lhe pergunta.  
- Isso mesmo!  
- (Eu gosto desse rapaz, ele inspira confiança em todo mundo, parece que ele consegue fazer com que todos depositem confiança e esperança nele).  
- Mais alguma indicação, sensei?  
- Só mais uma... Não me chame de sensei, fico encabulado!  
- Desculpe... Sensei!  
- Tudo bem. (Ele realmente é um garoto interessante). – Kakashi se levanta e vai em direção a porta. – Ah! E mais uma coisa! Recomendo uma viagem, um momento de descanso e diversão!  
- Descanso? – Sakura pergunta a ele.  
- Exato. Ótimo exercício para melhorar a gravidez, a brisa da praia ou de um sítio seria uma coisa ótima!  
- Praia? – Naruto se perguntava.  
- Naruto-kun cuide bem de Sakura!  
- Pode deixar, sensei!  
- Até logo.

Naruto e Sakura conversavam a respeito da viagem.

- Uma viagem? Mas onde ficaremos? Provavelmente nunca arranjaríamos um bom local!  
- Não é bem assim, Sakura-chan.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu disse que eu tinha viajado por três anos para trabalhar, isso significa que eu tenho dinheiro. Eu tenho uma casa de praia em Kyushu. O litoral de lá é fantástico[Kyushu: Ilha maior do sul do Japão, pelo menos eu acho.  
- Você vai me levar em Kyushu?  
- Certamente.  
- Quase nunca saí de Tókio! Ainda mais sair de Hokkudo[Hokkudo: Acho que se escreve assim, eu estudei isso em geografia nesse bimestre e mal me lembro... É a ilha central dentre as quatro maiores do Japão, nela se localiza Tókio.  
- Seria ótimo! Você e o bebê na praia tomando um banho, em? – Disse ele piscando para ela.  
- É mesmo. (Não sei porque, estou feliz em saber que você vai estar lá conosco).  
- As férias de verão estão próximas, o que acha se a gente aproveitasse essa praia lá?  
- Ótima idéia, Naruto-kun! Mas e os nossos amigos?  
- Quase todos viajam para o norte nas férias, nós vamos para o sul! He, he, o que acha?  
- Acho bom, preciso de um tempo com você.  
- O quê?  
- Digo... Um tempo sozinha!  
- Ah! (Que droga! Pensei que ela tinha dito um tempo comigo!).

As férias de verão se aproximavam, e Sakura estava quase completando o segundo mês de gravidez.  
Eles estavam prontos para uma viagem que provavelmente seria inesquecível!

No aeroporto, se encontrava Sasuke, ele estava com a mente em outro lugar, ele passa por uma garota morena, com olhos incrivelmente azuis, esbarrando nela, deixando uma das malas cair.

- Perdão! Eu sou um distraído!  
- Tudo bem!  
- A senhorita vem de onde?  
- Sou de Kyoto!  
- Pois é. Notei que não é daqui.  
- Realmente. Como se chama?  
- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke, e a senhorita?  
- Sou Hyuuga Tomiko!  
- Hyuuga...  
- Já ouviu falar?  
- Tenho dois... Digo, tinha dois amigos que eram dos Hyuuga. Neji e Hinata.  
- Neji é meu irmão, eu vim encontra-lo!  
- Certo. Mas eu estou indo.  
- Para onde?  
- Vou para Paris, tenho muita coisa lá. Talvez nunca volte.  
- Ah! Volta, vai! Temos coisas demasiadas para fazer aqui! Como nos conhecer!  
- Boa, você me inspirou. Talvez eu volte, prazer, Tomiko-san! – Ele estende a mão.  
- Prazer, Sasuke-kun!  
- Me desculpa, eu tenho que ir, até a próxima!  
- Espero que não esteja muito longe... Tchau!

E ele embarcou numa viagem que talvez não tivesse volta.

Duas semanas depois.  
Seus amigos estavam no aeroporto com eles, estavam se despedindo dos amigos. Sentiriam saudades, com certeza, e em dois meses estariam de volta, Sakura estaria no seu quarto mês, e sua barriga talvez já poderia estar grande.

- Vou sentir saudades! – Dizia Hinata.  
- Nós todos vamos! – Disse Tenten.  
- Volte logo, Naruto. – Disse Gaara. – E pega ela! – Ele cochichou no ouvido de Naruto.  
- Pode deixar! – Ele responde.  
- A flor da juventude é a melhor de todas! – Disse Lee, entregando flores comuns para Naruto e Sakura. – Boa viagem!  
- Obrigada, Lee-san. – Sakura corou um pouco.  
- Descansem bastante. – Essa recomendação veio de Shikamaru, seguida de um bocejo.  
- Mas não fiquem preguiçosos! – Essa foi da Temari.  
- Dêem notícias! – Alertou Ino. – E Naruto...  
- O que foi, Ino?  
- Cuide da Sakura... E do seu... – Quase que ela fala. – "Trabalho".  
- Pode deixar! – Ele responde.  
- Até logo! – Cada um se despede.

Eles dão um último "tchau" e seguem seu rumo ao avião.  
Sakura se sente desconfortável, e se ficasse enjoada durante a viagem? Naruto percebendo aquela agitação decidiu acalma-la.

- Acalme-se, Sakura-chan, vai ficar tudo bem!

Ele sorriu, e Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto, ele corou, mas gostou, ela dormiu com a mão na barriga... E sonhando:

- (Ainda dá para eu correr atrás).

Fim do IV Capítulo!


	5. Especial: O Primeiro Beijo!

**Capítulo V e VI (Especial): Casa de Verão! Conhecendo-te melhor!**

_Nota: Para compensar a falta do capítulos nesses dias, esse será duplo._

Olá! Boa noite! Como estão? Namikaze Minato volta com mais um capítulo super legal e quentinho para vocês! Estão curiosos? Nem imaginam o que verão pelo futuro dessa história, muito grande pelo visto! Sigamos com a nossa bela e maravilhosa história de amor entre Naruto e Sakura!

Uma viagem cansativa foi feita. Não foi demorada, levou umas duas horas se demorou muito. Kyushu era muito próxima de Hokkaido [Lembram da Hokkudo, pois é, ela é na verdade Hokkaido, e era onde ficava Tókio e o distrito: Konoha.

- Naruto-kun, estou meio enjoada!  
- Hã? Sakura-chan...  
- Ai, que droga! Eu só estou dando... Problemas... – Ela lamenta.  
- Que nada! Vamos lá no banheiro, é melhor tomar cuidado, o cheiro pode ficar insuportável!  
- He, he. A culpa é sua... – Ela diz com a mão na barriga.  
- Não culpe ele, você engravidou porque quis!  
- Sabe o que é pior?  
- O quê?  
- Eu sei disso. – Respondendo a pergunta "sabe o que é pior".  
- He, he. (Engraçado, pensei que ela diria algo como "precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara").  
- (É tão bom ter ele por perto, ele me apóia para tudo).

Eles se direcionam até o banheiro, no fim do corredor.

- Eu espero aqui fora, Sakura-chan.  
- Tudo bem, Naruto-kun.

Ela entrou. Naruto contava os milésimos... Sakura saiu.

- Está se sentindo melhor?  
- Com certeza!  
- Que bom!  
- Obrigada, Naruto.  
- Que isso? Eu assumi a minha responsabilidade!  
- Que nem era para ser sua!  
- Mas... A verdade é que... Eu quis que fosse...  
- O quê?  
- N... Nada!

Ela ficou vermelha, porque realmente tinha escutado o que ele falou.  
O resto da viagem foi mais calmo, demorou somente uns vinte minutos mesmo... E ao chegarem lá, só precisavam de um táxi até o condomínio xiquérrimo da praia!  
No táxi, eles conversam um pouco mais.

- Naruto-kun, de quem era essa sua casa?  
- Era do meu avô, quando eu interei os dezoito anos, ele a pôs em meu nome, e agora eu a mantenho, muitos dos verões eu vim passar aqui, você não vai se arrepender!  
- Como ela é?  
- Gigantesca! A maior do condomínio! E a mais isolada também...  
- Entendo. Oba! Sem vizinhos chatos, cha!. – A primeira manifestação da verdadeira Sakura que ela guardava em seu interior.  
- Ela está lá, dattebayo! – Naruto aponta para uma mansão no topo de uma colina, com uma escadaria belíssima que dava para uma praia particular.  
- O quê? Aquilo lá... É seu? Meu Naruto-kun é incrível, cha!.  
- Isso mesmo! Ela é grande, né?  
Sakura olhou, olhou de novo, olhou mais uma vez e... Era imensa! Aquilo tudo deixava ela boquiaberta.

- Desculpa, hoje já está tarde então não vai dar para ir na praia.  
- Entendo, o que vamos fazer?  
- Que tal... Assistir um filme de terror?  
- Ótima idéia! Ótima parte para eu ficar agarradinha no Naruto-kun, cha!.  
- Ótimo, pode deixar-nos aqui senhor, muito obrigado!

Naruto lhe dá uma grana boa e sem falar na gorjeta! O homem saiu super agradecido.

- Certo, agora é a parte da entrada? – Perguntava Sakura, com uma cara muito esperta.  
- Isso!  
- Ótimo! – Dizia Sakura. – Cara! Isso é enorme!  
- He, he. Meu avô fez um ótimo trabalho me dando isso aqui. Ele nunca viria para cá.  
- Por que não?  
- Eu não quero exatamente falar nisso... – Ele disse isso desesperado, sabe por quê? – (Como eu vou falar para ela que meu avô passa noites na cidade e em cabarés a procura de mulheres. Ainda mais que ele é um tarado!).  
- O que você tem?  
- Excitação. Vamos logo!

Eles entram na casa, que era ainda mais bonita do que por fora. Um ambiente ventilado, quero dizer... Com ar-condicionado, escadas para todos os cantos, uma cozinha que era maior que a do prédio, aquilo valia pelo apartamento de Naruto e de todos os seus amigos duas vezes! Era imensa!  
A cor padrão era um amarelo meio escuro, a madeira dos corrimões era pura e marrom e brilhante, e para compensar, tinha uma barreira de vidro a prova de balas. Jiraiya melhorou aquela casa um tanto!

- Uau!  
- Gostou, Sakura-chan?  
- Está vendo, filhote? Caiu do céu um pai ótimo! Rico, gentil e...  
- E?  
- Bem...  
- Quer dizer algo, Sakura-chan? – Ele queria ouvir o que ela iria dizer.  
- B... Boni... Bonito...  
- Sério? Você me acha bonito? – Ele estava muito feliz.  
- Você não é um dos caras mais feios! Eu tenho que admitir... – Não era bem isso o que ela queria dizer, se é que me entendem...  
- Ah! Que bom... Pelo menos estou no seu conceito! Há, há, há, há!

Ela riu junto com ele. Depois que eles pararam de rir, ficam se olhando por algum tempo... Os dois estão suando frio, ambos os corações aceleram, pareciam estar em sincronia perfeita. Ambos sabiam o que cada um sentia ou pensava.  
E o que eles estavam pensando? No que queriam. Um beijo.  
Naruto chega perto de Sakura, e ela permite essa aproximação. Ele chega perto do rosto dela, e a abraça, sentindo o cheiro vindo de sua pele.

- Naruto-kun...  
- Sakura-chan...

Ele a segura pela cintura, e firma seu olhar intensamente nos dela, como se quisesse penetrar nela, e ela adorou isto. Seus rostos vão se aproximando mais e mais. A ponto de tocarem os lábios.  
Sakura coloca seus braços em volta do pescoço de Naruto, e eles ficam ainda mais próximos, o calor era intenso. Eles se beijavam mais e mais, o tempo parou e o mundo podia acabar, eles continuariam se beijando.  
Minutos passavam... Sakura nem ligava, queria mais de Naruto. Ela sempre o esperou e nunca conseguiu ver... Nunca conseguiu ver quem realmente deveria se importar e prestar atenção, um amigo valoroso e que o tanto de valor que ela o dava, ele retribuía o triplo ou até o quádruplo.  
Sempre fora assim, ela o ignorava e mais ele queria chegar perto dela, agora, ela não o ignorava e tampouco o queria longe de si. Eles se separam para pegar fôlego, e novamente os olhares se cruzam, como se quisessem penetrar um no outro. Que novo sentimento foi aquele? Que beijo foi aquele?

- Que beijo foi esse? – Sakura estava incrédula com o que acabara de fazer.  
- S... Sakura-chan... Me perdoe! Eu prometo nunca mais fazer isso! – Ele estava muito desesperado, pensou que a amiga o desprezaria de agora em diante, mas a reação foi outra.  
- N... Naruto-kun...  
- Eu... Vou... Lá em cima. Eu volto... Depois para te... Mostrar a casa... – Ele gaguejava feito louco! Sakura riu por dentro.  
- Tudo bem... – Ela falou séria por fora, mas por dentro, sorria feito uma criança.

Ele subiu as escadas com pressa, ela olhou bem para ver se ele vinha. Depois disso, ela sentou no sofá e pôs a mão na boca, acompanhada de um sorriso.

- Uau! Eu nunca imaginei... Que um dia me apaixonaria logo por você, Naruto. – Ela ficou muito feliz. – E pensar que eu fui tão idiota a ponto de nem te perceber enquanto venerava um monstro como aquele.  
- Sakura-chan! Está pronta? – O nervosismo era intenso. Sakura viu isso e sorriu para ele.  
- Prontíssima! Muito mais pronta do que imagina, cha!.

Ela lança um sorriso e depois eles vão conhecer a casa.  
Eles começam pela entrada mesmo.

- Está vendo aquela flor? – Naruto aponta para uma em cima da janela.  
- Estou. Ela é bonita!  
- O nome dela é Sakura.  
- Hã? Sério? – Ela ficou surpresa.  
- O nome da flor é Sakura. É muito bonita e costuma florescer apenas no outono.  
- Que legal. Quem comprou?  
- Bem... Eu pedi para o meu avô comprar...  
- Sério? Por quê?  
- Porque... Ela me fazia lembrar de você. – Ele corou e olhou para o outro lado.  
- ... Sério?... Bem... Obrigada! – Ela sorri para ele, e ele retorna o sorriso.  
- Vem por aqui, tem uma bela fonte ali no jardim, eu tenho umas esculturas muito bonitas e...  
- Naruto-kun.  
- O que foi, Sakura-chan?  
- Sobre... Aquele beijo...  
- Ah? – Ele corou, olhou para ela, e disse: - É melhor esquecer.

Sakura ficou muito triste, olhou para ele e gritou:

- Como é que é? Vai dizer que foi um erro também! Que foi uma fraqueza! – Ela ficou triste.  
- Erro... Não... Erro a gente faz quando não temos vontade de fazer. Eu tive vontade... E também não foi fraqueza... Porque...  
- "Porque"?  
- Porque eu não... Eu não me arrependi e faria de novo... Se possível...  
- Hã? (Se possível?). – Sakura refletiu muito sobre o que disse. – Me desculpe, Naruto. Eu... Ainda estou muito triste pelo que aconteceu...  
- Isso não é nada! Não fique assim, pode fazer mal ao meu filho! – Ele abriu um sorriso radiante.  
- "Seu filho?".  
- Hã?  
- Você disse "seu filho". – Os olhos dela brilhavam.  
- Não! Eu disse ao bebê!  
- Não! Você disse "seu filho". Naruto-kun! Você está desejando que... Esse filho seja... Seu?  
- ...  
- Responda!  
- Sim! Eu quero sim! Sempre quis... Porque... Porque eu te amo! – Ele ficou com uma cara chorosa. – E é por isso que... Quando eu soube do que o Sasuke fez, eu fiquei furioso! Eu quero esse bebê... Eu... Quero... Você...  
- N... Naruto-kun...  
- Me desculpa, Sakura-chan. Eu sei que... Você apenas gosta de mim como amigo, dattebayo. Por isso, por favor, esqueça aquele beijo.  
- E se eu não quiser?  
- O quê?

- Nada! (Espera aí... Eu já sei o que fazer... Vou entrar no joguinho dele, cha!). – Sakura queria fazer Naruto pensar que ela não o amava de verdade. – Você... Você tem razão. Apesar de tudo, foi um erro. Eu... Não posso me envolver agora.  
- Eu sei, e por isso mesmo, eu disse aquilo.  
- Naruto-kun, já é tarde, vamos para dentro. Que tal o filme de terror?  
- É! Ótima idéia! Não quero que me... A criança seja medrosa! Vai assistir terror ainda na encubação, em? – Naruto estava com uma cara maldosa, acariciando a barriga dela carinhosamente, e ela cora muito com isso.

O que ela queria fazer ali era pegar na mão dele, levanta-lo e beija-lo! Mas fazer o quê? Preferia cumprir o seu plano, seria mais divertido! Ela é muito má... Isso me fez sofrer...

- Vamos tomar um banho... – Diz ele, abrindo a porta para que ela entrasse.

O banho já acabou, Naruto estava apenas de toalha em seu quarto, ele estava pensando, queimando seus neurônios. Sakura já tinha acabado e foi até sua porta para conferir, ela ouviu algumas vozes e decidiu ficar e ouvir.

- ... Foi então que eu pude perceber a mudança em seus olhos. Será que eu devo chegar mais perto dela?  
- Deve, cha! – Falava o seu interior, em comemoração.  
- Mas e se ela não mudou e pior... No fundo do coração ainda sente algo por Sasuke?  
- Nunca! – Ela revoltava contra seus pensamentos.  
- Mas espera aí! Estamos falando da Sakura-chan! Ela nunca voltaria a gostar do Sasuke. E se ela não gosta... Será que eu devo chegar mais... Tentar me aproximar mais? – Ele estava suando. – Droga! Estou suando de tanto pensar e ando em círculos! Ela já terminou o banho, preciso andar rápido e pensar numa solução!  
- Que seja a melhor, cha!  
- Não...  
- Que droga! Se ele não chega! Eu chego!  
- Não posso perder mais um minuto! Eu chegarei mais perto da Sakura-chan! E vai começar agora!  
- Isso! Isso! Isso!.

Ele abre a porta e vê Sakura abaixada e com um sorriso.

- Sakura-chan?

- Hã? Oi... Naruto-kun! Há, há, há!

- Bem... Olá...

- Hã... Bem... Está pronnnn... – Ela parou em pleno "pronto" ao ver que meu pimpolho estava sem camisa. – (Incrível...).

- O que foi?

- M... Músculos...

- Hã?

- Nada! Não é nada! M... Mas por que você está...

- Sem camisa? Está muito quente! Não quer ficar sem também? – Ele abriu um sorriso de pervertido.

- Ah! Boa, seu idiota! Vai começar a agir como um tarado agora, é?

- Não, Sakura-chan. Mas eu te acho linda quando está nervosa!

- Hã? – Ela ficou vermelhíssima com essa declaração. – (Ele está realmente decidido, em? Isso! Adoro homens assim, cha!).

- Vamos assistir ao filme, Sakura-chan?

- Com certeza!

- He, he. – Ele sorri sem graça.

Eles vão até a sala com uma TV gigantesca de plasma. Ele pega o DVD e coloca no Drive, aí o show começa.

- Esse filme... Parece assustador...

- E que importância isso tem? Quanto mais medo... Melhor! Saiba que tem onde encostar se precisar... He, he. – Ele cora e bate no peito.

- Sério? Bem... Obrigada. – Ela cora com aquilo.

- (Pensei que ela iria me xingar...). Começamos com a sessão terror: Sasuke-baka retorna!

- Nem! Esse filme não é de terror... É de morte!

- Eu caprichei, não?

- Muito! Mas por favor, coloque um filme tipo: "A morte do Naruto-baka".

- E isso seria terror? – Ele cora.

- Muito! – Ela o puxa para o sofá e apóia sua cabeça nos ombros fortes dele.

- É? Bem... Hã... Vamos ver o filme.

O filme superassustador começa. Sakura gruda em Naruto nas partes mais assustadoras, bem como ele queria. E Naruto a apoiava a cada susto que tinha.

- Uau! – Ela abria os olhos e ele ria feito não sei o que!

Chega numa parte de romance, a mulher estava pronta para partir e o homem estava deitado em seu leito de morte. A mulher senta no colo dele e o beija calorosamente. Sakura vê aquilo tudo e tem uma idéia.

- Sakura-chan, você está... – Ele não terminou porque não foi permitido.

Ele foi puxado do nada, e quando foi perceber, Sakura estava no seu colo, segurando em seus ombros e se aproximando. Naruto não se debateu nem um pouco, segurou a cintura dela e acelerou o processo, a beija sem medo e sem restrição. O beijo vai aumentando, e a alça da camisola de Sakura cai, Naruto está empolgando cada vez mais... Bem... Vocês sabem como, não sabem?... E vira ela, dessa vez, ela estava por baixo dele, e amou isso!  
Sakura estava nas nuvens, e ela queria mais, queria mais Naruto, ela sentiu uma frieza na espinha, abriu os olhos e no lugar de Naruto viu Sasuke, ela o empurrou e sentou no sofá ofegante.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem? – Ele se preocupou.  
- Estou.  
- Foi minha culpa?  
- Não, Naruto-kun. Foi minha... Eu...  
- Foi o Sasuke, não?... Eu imaginei isto, nós não daremos certo por culpa dele... Desculpa.  
- Não Naruto! Espera!

Ele estava se afastando, ele virou uma cara triste e disse:

- O que foi, Sakura-chan?  
- Por favor, fica comigo essa noite!  
- Hã? Como assim? – Ele estava pensando malícia.  
- Fique comigo. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado!  
- S... Sakura-chan...  
- Por favor! Eu te imploro!

Ele vira o rosto e volta com um sorriso em seguida.

- Tudo bem.  
- Obrigada.

Eles vão para o quarto e deitam em seguida.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma medrosa, não é?  
- Não.  
Ela se impressiona ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim? Por que não?  
- Simples. Cada um tem os seus medos, o Sasuke foi responsável pelo seu trauma de ficar com outra pessoa.  
- Eu sou uma burra...  
- Não, Sakura-chan. Qualquer pessoa poderia ficar assim com uma situação daquela!  
- Não no seu caso, Naruto-kun.  
- P... Por quê?  
- Porque... Porque eu te amo.

Ele ouve aquilo e fica muito feliz, mas pasmo, ele soube daquilo no primeiro beijo, mas seu medo foi maior do que aquilo. Ela dormiu abraçada a ele e ele ficou a observando durante algum tempo.

- (Ela é perfeita...).


	6. O Verdadeiro Amor

**Capítulo VII: O Verdadeiro Amor!**

Voltei! Nós estamos passando maus bocados aqui. O tempo está curto demais! O jeito é postar enquanto o tempo é livre, por isso, aproveitem esse mínimo capítulo que sai agorinha:

Namikaze Minato volta com mais história:  
Sakura acorda se sentindo muito bem, como se estivesse sendo amada realmente por uma pessoa, uma pessoa que a entendia independentemente das circunstâncias. Essa foi a razão do surgimento de um novo amor. E ela o sentia, sentia ele em baixo de seu corpo, ele estava dormindo calmamente, diferente daquele que a usou e a traiu.

- Muito obrigado. Você sempre me entendeu, Naruto-kun.

Ela abre um sorriso. Para compensar o amor e carinho que ele lhe oferecia, nada melhor que um ótimo breakfast, não? Ela desceu as escadas devagar para não o acordar.

Um tempinho depois, Naruto acorda, e não sente mais o corpo de Sakura sobre o dele. Ele ouvia uns ruídos vindos da cozinha. Ele não agüentou, levantou-se e foi descendo calmamente até chegar e ver a amiga preparando-lhe um exímio café da manhã! O cheiro... Reconhecível a quilômetros: Ichiraku's Ramen!

- O Naruto-kun ainda deve amar Ramen! Eu vou caprichar! E se possível vou lascar outro beijo, cha! – Ela tinha a melhor das intenções.  
- (Oh? Quer me alegrar? Prepare-se!) – Ele pensa, começando a andar de leve para que Sakura nem lhe notasse.

Ele anda, anda... Chega perto dela e a abraça por trás e lhe dá um beijo no rosto:

- Bom-dia!  
- Naruto-kun?  
- Como vai, Sakura-chan?  
- Você não estava dormindo? – Ela declara, surpresa.  
- Ué? Acordei!  
- Um... É lógico. Que distração. – Ela estava com uma gota e com a mão atrás da cabeça.  
- Quer me alegrar com esse Ramen delicioso?  
- Por quê? Não sente mais aquele fascínio por Ramen?  
- Acho que só piorou!  
- Há, há! Que bom! Não queria trabalhar à toa!  
- Você nunca trabalhará à toa por mim, aguarde sempre retribuições de minha parte.  
- Obrigada.  
- He, he. Vamos logo deliciar esse Ramen!

Eles se servem e vão a mesa!

- Itadakimasu! – Falam os dois em coro. [Itadakimasu: Um cumprimento antes de qualquer refeição feita pelos japoneses.  
- Como está?

Ele pára por um tempo, fazendo suspense.

- Fala logo, Naruto!  
- Está... Ótimo! – Ele a abraça, que fica vermelha.  
- Obrigada...  
- He, he.  
- E sobre ontem à noite... Desculpe-me, eu acho que estou sendo muito peso...

Quem disse que meu pimpolho deixou ela terminar? Um beijo foi o que ocorreu, e ela retribuiu muito bem. O que aconteceu foi que Naruto quis faze-lo não por fraqueza, mas porque lembrava de tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada.

- N... Naruto-kun...  
- Eu também te amo, Sakura-chan.  
- Isso quer dizer...  
- Que sim. Eu não vou desistir de ficar com você por causa do Sasuke! Eu quero de ajudar a esquece-lo e a superar o trauma que ele te entregou!  
- N... Naruto-kun...

Ela o abraça muito forte.

- Obrigada! Você sempre me entendeu!  
- E você também me entende, só que nunca quis entender...  
- Eu te adoro!  
- Eu também... – Ele suspira e diz logo em seguida. - Sakura-chan, aceita namorar comigo?  
- E... Eu... (Droga! O que eu devo dizer... Isso é tão... De repente! Aceito, cha!) – Ela quebrava a cabeça, procurando algo legal para dizer, foi então que isso lhe vem a cabeça. – Não...  
- N... Não?  
- Não fico mais um minuto sem você!

Eles se abraçam e se beijam novamente. Que lindo!

- E hoje nós iremos à praia! – Dizia ele, confiante.  
- Isso mesmo! Quero pegar uma cor...  
- Ih! Sério? – Ele estava com uma cara feliz.  
- Bem... Você pode me ajudar...  
- Há, há! Bem... Tudo certo! – Ele estava feliz.

Tudo aquilo estava sendo muito novo, eles estavam apenas descobrindo o verdadeiro amor. O verdadeiro e mais profundo amor, um amor tão puro quanto às águas de um lago cristalino e que a neve.

Muito pequeno o que eu tinha que contar. Mas o tempo é curto... Antes postando algo do que não postando nada. Até mais e obrigado pela presença!

Desde já, tchau de Namikaze Minato!


	7. A presença de um Amor mais Forte!

Capítulo VIII: A presença de um amor mais forte!

Boa-tarde a todos! Estou eu aqui de volta. Vou contar um pouco mais sobre a viagem, e no capítulo 9, o retorno deles ao distrito de Konoha.

Um compromisso maior fora assumido pelos dois, um compromisso que descrevia um amor puro, porém ao mesmo tempo, difícil...

-Baka Naruto! O que eu disse sobre não tocar as partes proibidas? – Esbravejava ela, naquela praia particular.

-Desculpa, Sakura-chan! Foi sem querer!

-Sei... Olha só para a sua cara de pervertido! – Ela dá um pequeno tapa na cabeça dele. – E tenta fazer isto mais uma vez, que eu te pego de vez!

-Está bem. Eu prometo não fazer isso mais.

-Ainda bem! Droga! Ele devia ter descido um pouco mais, cha! – Ela estava louquinha.

-Sakura-chan, vamos nadar? – Oferecia ele, estendendo sua mão para Sakura.

-Bem... Vamos! – Ela se alegrou e segurou a mão dele em seguida.

Os dois vão em direção a água. Sakura, com receio coloca o pé na água, verificando a temperatura.

-Ai, Naruto-kun, eu não sei se devo... – Estava preocupada.

-Não se preocupe! Você está grávida, não inválida! Só acontecerá algo ao bebê se você afogar, e perto de mim isso nunca acontecerá!

-Obrigada, mas... Eu não nadarei agora... – Ela se afastou da água.

Naruto vira o olhar para a imagem dela cada vez mais se afastando, e num ágil movimento, segura-a:

-Você pensa que vai escapar de mim, Sakura-chan? – Ele estava com um sorriso maldoso.

-Naruto-kun, o que você pensa em... – Há! Ela já estava no colo dele! – O que é isso? Você está maluco!

-Doidão!

Ele a pega, dá um grito e salta na água.

Debaixo d'água ela não reage, apenas sente o gosto refrescante do elemento em sua pele, misturado com o prazer de estar perto do corpo de Naruto. Ela o abraça muito forte como ele o retribui, e poucos segundos depois eles começam a se beijar.

O beijo debaixo d'água foi para fora, com um gosto refrescante, como se eles estivessem tomando um sorvete. O beijo acaba e ela o mira intensamente e provocante.

-Você é mesmo impossível, em? – Ela olha para ele com um sorriso.

-Eu sei disso! – Ele coloca a mão atrás da cabeça. – Bem, nós não vamos ficar parados aqui a tarde toda, vamos?

-Claro que não!

-Então... Espera aí! Já sei! Meu avô me disse que havia uma ilha que fica dentro dessa propriedade, e ela é muito boa, meu avô diz que lá era a metade da infância dele, que tal se nós fossemos até lá?

-Tem certeza?

-Lógico! Aqui não tem perigo, acho que sei onde é!

-Bem, então vamos lá!

-Suba nas minhas costas!

Sakura sorri e o obedece imediatamente, como se fosse dependente dele naquele momento, não que fosse realmente, mas que precisava dele.

-Como dizia o Gai-sensei: O poder máximo da juventude! – E lá vai o doido nadando com a namorada segurando forte em suas costas.

Uns dois minutos depois, eles já estavam na ilha, que também dava para a propriedade que estava ao lado, a distância era realmente ridícula.

-Que droga! Pensei que passaríamos dias ao mar! – Diz ele com uma cara estúpida.

-Idiota, estou grávida!

-Isso é verdade. Por isso eu brinquei com aquilo, há, há, há!

-Não teve graça! – Esbravejava para ele.

-Bem... Desculpe-me, mas com certeza meu filho vai nascer com muita força!

-Você disse "seu filho!".

-Eu sei, e daquela vez, eu disse que era meu filho também, isso, porque eu o considero meu filho, independente que seja o pai biológico ou não! – Ele sorriu e fez um jóia com a mão. – E é por isso que eu te trouxe aqui!

-Como assim? – Ela estava surpresa e emocionada com a declaração dele.

-Eu sei que é muito cedo, e talvez não aceite... Mas... Haruno Sakura, aceita se casar com esse idiota aqui? – Ele sorriu e olhou no fundo dos olhos dela.

-Nós começamos a namorar agora!

-E daí? Eu quero viver para sempre com você! E com o meu filho! E não te deixarei sozinha! De que adianta ficarmos namorando e o filho ser assumido sendo que você ficará com ele a maior parte do tempo! E mais, eu quero viver perto de você, é uma honra minha e uma questão de honra para com você!

Ela começa a chorar com aquela declaração, ele ia dizer algo mais, mas é impedido por um abraço de Sakura.

-Onde foi parar aquele idiota que só dizia coisas estúpidas?... Eu aceito... Eu aceito me casar com você! – Ela o beija loucamente.

-Sakura-chan?

-Eu te amo! – E continua abraçado a ele.

-Eu também...

Eles ficam abraçados por mais um tempo até que Sakura toma a iniciativa da palavra.

-Mas não vá achando que vai ser mil maravilhas! Se for se casar comigo, terá mais responsabilidades! Terá que arrumar um emprego permanente; Achar uma boa escola para o "nosso" filho; Não deixar faltar nada e...

-E?

-Não me deixar sem um beijo de bom-dia, boa-tarde e boa-noite!

-Isso nunca! Nem com você e nem com o meu filho!

-Não acha que deveríamos voltar?

-Não.

-Está bem. – Ela ficou meio boba com o que ele disse. – Você é sincero demais.

-He, he. Você gostaria se eu dissesse algo que agradaria a mim e não agradasse a você?

-Não.

-Pois é.

-Sei...

Eles estavam meio envergonhados, não sabiam o que falar um para o outro, e a situação tava feia... Eu bem que poderia ter ajudado, mas aí ia ser muito fácil!

Eles retornaram as quatro da tarde e tinham programado para sair numa balada no salão oficial do condomínio.

Eles chegam em casa muito animados:

-Pronta para tomar um banho e ficar lindíssima?

-Com certeza! E você?

-Bem... Vou lá "tentar"...

-Tentar? Você já é muito bonito, Naruto-kun! – Ela fala para ele com um tapa na cabeça, bem fraco!

-Sério, Sakura-chan? Bem... Assim fico muito animado!

-Vamos lá.

No banho, cada um fica pensando como seria aquela festa. E também pensavam em namorar bastante! Mas tinha um problema: Sakura tinha vergonha de dançar. E fazer o quê? Esperem a festa!

Naruto terminou de tomar o banho. Ele desceu as escadas e esperou por Sakura uns trinta minutos... Para ser mais exato com vocês: trinta e seis minutos, vinte e dois segundos e sessenta e nove milésimos.

-Sakura-chan! Finalmente! Já ia chamar a polícia!

-Isso é piada?

Ele calou imediatamente quando olhou para ela. Ela estava...

-Linda! – Gritou ele.

-O quê? – Ela estava surpresa.

-S... Sakura-chan... Você está linda!

-Ah, Naruto-kun. Você também está bonito.

-Bonito? Isso eu sei que eu já sou! – Ele parou por um instante, Sakura já preparava um outro cascudo. – Mas olha para você: Já é linda, desse jeito, está maravilhosa!

-Hã?... Bem... Nesse caso... Obrigada! – Ela sorriu para ele, e logo em seguida, lhe oferecia o seu braço. – Vamos?

-Eu devia fazer essa pergunta! – Ele pega o braço dela. – Vamos lá que é pertinho!

No caminho, eles se olhavam, mas os olhares nunca se cruzavam, algumas vezes eles suspiravam, mas falar que é bom... Nada!

Eles chegaram em frente ao local. Era...

-Incrível! – Falava Sakura, admirada.

-Legal, não? Meu avô vinha aqui muitas vezes.

-Tinha festas assim tão freqüentes?

-Coisa de fim de ano. (E de putaria também). – Digamos que meu pai não era o mais correto dos homens, e ainda não chega a ser.

-Entendo. Aqui é tão legal. E ainda mais com você!

-Valeu! Nunca que eu viria sem você... – E a abraça e vão entrando no enorme salão.

Ao chegar lá, notaram que alguém vinha em sua direção, Naruto não entendeu bem, mas ficou quieto.

-Quanto tempo, Naruto-kun! – Dizia ele, sorrindo.

-V... Você é... Ah! Sim! Quanto tempo!

-Você não se lembra de mim mesmo, em? – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Sou eu, Sai.

-Sai? – Ele ficou surpreso com a figura alta e morena na sua frente. – Mas... Desde quando volta aqui?

-Desde hoje. – Disse ele, ele desvia o olhar para Sakura, que olhava os dois sem entender nada, e depois retorna a atenção para Naruto. – Quem é a senhorita?

-He, he. Linda ela, não?

-Naruto! – Ela deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça dele.

-Desculpe. É a minha namorada, Sakura-chan!

-Muito prazer, Sakura-san. Meu nome é Sai! – Disse ele, estendendo a mão.

-Bem... Prazer... Sai-kun.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, eles vão a direção a uma mesa localizada na varanda que dava para a lua, bem destacada pelo mar. Naruto foi educado o suficiente para arrastar a cadeira para Sakura.

-Sente, Sakura-chan! – Ele sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-Naruto-kun, quando voltou? – Perguntou Sai, sentado na frente de Sakura.

-Há algumas semanas. Mas me conta! Desde quando voltou a freqüentar aqui! Eu não tenho tempo desde que comecei a trabalhar! – Fala ele, surpreso.

-Meu pai começou a trabalhar aqui. Ele é agora o gerente financeiro do condomínio.

-Quer dizer que o grande Danzou-sama voltou? Estou querendo revê-lo! – Disse Naruto, confiante.

-Ele está meio ocupado. Mas tempo para o neto de Jiraiya nunca faltará! – Ele sorriu novamente. – Mas e sobre Sakura-san? Conte-me sobre você.

-Eu? Bem... Eu conheço o Naruto desde criança... Como eu nunca soube que...

-Espere! Você é a Sakura que ele sempre dizia que amava? – Falava ele surpreso. – Então Naruto-kun realmente tinha razão!

-Razão? – Ela estava surpresa.

-Sim. Ele conseguiu te conquistar. Ele sempre me disse que te deixava nervosa por achar que você fica linda assim. Mas eu não acho...

-Bem... Obrigada... – Ela fitou Naruto, impressionada por ver que ele realmente sempre a amou desde criança.

Eles ficaram calados por um curto tempo, Naruto ficou meio envergonhado e Sai, percebendo que não ajudaria, decidiu empurrar o casal.

-Eu acho que vou sair um pouco. Preciso ir logo... Foi um prazer, Sakura-san! Naruto-kun, boa-noite!

-Boa-noite, Sai. – Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

Sai saiu rápido. Então, Naruto toma coragem e fita Sakura frente a frente, e uma música romântica começa a ser tocada, ele estufa o peito e...

-Naruto-kun, quer dançar comigo? – Ele a olhou, e viu um sorriso em sua direção.

-Bem... Eu deveria e faria essa pergunta! Mas eu aceito.

-Vamos lá?

Ela apontava a mão, e ele a pegou sorrindo e foram para o meio da pista.

Ao chegarem lá, eles dançaram muito bem, dançavam muito bem, apesar de Sakura ter muito medo disso, com Naruto, ela se sentiu à vontade.

Depois da música parar, eles viram que todos os miravam e apontavam, Sai sorria em sua direção, muitos cochichavam até que uma pessoa gritou:

-Incrível! Parabéns! – E todos começaram a bater palmas para eles.

Sakura estava vermelha como um pimentão, e ao ouvir o grito do pessoal:

-Mais um! Mais um! Mais um!

Eles quase caíram de costas, Sakura abaixou a cabeça, que estava vermelha de vergonha quando sentiu ela sendo levantada:

-Não vai deixa-los esperando, vai, Sakura-chan? – Aqueles olhos azuis que a seduziam tão puramente a fitavam naquele momento, fazendo com que ela depositasse suas esperanças nele, fazendo como se ela confiasse que ele fosse capaz de fazer tudo. Ela ficou uns dois minutos pensando e mirando ele, com os olhos marejados. – Vamos lá, Sakura-chan!

-N... Naruto-kun... Sim! Vamos lá! – Ela sorriu.

Começou a nova música. Todos em volta batiam palmas enquanto eles dançavam no centro, em perfeita sincronia, eles estavam felizes, confusos, tristes, não sabiam o que sentiam, só sabiam o que queriam.

Depois da música, eles pararam e olhavam para a platéia que gritava implorando:

-Beija! Beija! Beija! – Estava um alvoroço geral em volta do casal.

-S... Sakura-chan... Eu acho que... Vou sentar, certo?

-Cala a boca! – Ela ficou nervosa... – Não vê o pessoal pedindo?

Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar, foi então que ele segurou a cintura dela e ela o ombro dele. Foram se aproximando, em câmera lenta, até que seus lábios se tocam e começam a se beijar, profundamente, amorosamente, e não queriam sair de lá. E as palmas do pessoal não paravam de jeito nenhum, eles continuavam e queriam mais!

-E... S... Sakura-chan? – Naruto ficou surpreso e olhava para ela.

-Bem... Foi um beijo e tanto, Naruto-kun! – Ela sorriu para ele e depois corou. – Você beija muito bem!

-Sério? Bem... – Ele parou e começou a suar. – V... Você também! – Agora ele abriu um belo sorriso, daqueles que Sakura amava!

-Adoro os seus sorrisos...

-Bem... E eu os seus.

-Que tal se continuássemos nos divertindo? – Pergunta ela, próxima ao corpo de Naruto.

-Bem... Adoro diversão! Vamos lá!

Eles se divertiram até três da manhã[Três horas, vinte e seis minutos, quarenta e três segundos e doze milésimos. No caminho, ainda tinha diversão:

-Você viu aquela camisetinha do Mizuki-sama? Foi hilário! – Ele ria com a namorada.

-Pior foi aquela peruca de sua esposa! Abominável! – Sakura fez uma cara de nojo e depois começou a rir. – Mas e aquele Sai. De onde se conhecem?

-Ele e o pai dele, Danzou-sama, freqüentavam o condomínio desde criança, mas aí o pai dele teve que viajar por um tempo indeterminado e Sai ficou com ele. Agora ele retornou... Cara! Quanto tempo que eu não o vejo!

-Ele me parece meio inseguro.

-A vida dele é meio assustadora. Ele perdeu o irmão muito cedo... E ninguém sabe sobre a mãe dele.

-Credo! – Ela ficou impressionada.

-Mas vamos parar de falar de coisas tristes assim! Vamos ficar caladinhos... E do jeito que eu gosto! – Falava ele sorrindo.

-Ah, é? E de que jeito você gosta? – Ela já sabia do que ele falava.

-Desse aqui, oh! – Falou ele enquanto a beijava e ela retribuía.

O beijo foi curto, porque senão eles cairiam na fonte do jardim da casa.

-He, he. Gostou do meu jeito? – Falou ele apontando para si mesmo orgulhoso.

-Adorei! E depois quero mais...

-Depois? Por que não agora?

-Porque você vai saber depois!

-Entendi... (Ela está planejando algo).

Ao entrar em casa, Sakura foi para a cozinha beber água e Naruto pegou um refrigerante, ele se sentou um pouco no sofá da varanda que dava de seu quarto para o mar... Bem... Digamos que lá também dava para ver o quarto de Sakura e se ela saísse para a sua janela, ele poderia vê-la com o brilho da lua em seu olhar.

Ele esperou uns dez minutos até ela aparecer na... Sua porta? Ele ouviu uns toques nela, ele foi atender rapidamente.

-Sakura-chan, o que você quer... – Ele parou ao ver como ela está vestida. – É... Você deseja... Algo?

-Bem... Na realidade... Eu desejo sim!

-É... E que tipo de camisola... Digo, de coisa você deseja? – Falava ele tremendo e suando frio, já dava até para notar fisicamente a alteração...

-É bem tipo uma coisa... Assim:

Um beijo quente que ela deu nele segurou bem firme suas costas e avançou até a cama, onde continuaram se beijando, Naruto já estava por cima de Sakura, cuja alça da camisola já começava a cair e já estava tirando a camisa de Naruto e atirando para longe.

-Sakura-chan... Você tem certeza? – Ele estava muito inseguro, e olhava bem no fundo dos olhos de Sakura.

-Minha vida já foi de muitas incertezas! Já chega disso! Eu me decidi... Quero ser sua! – Ela voltou a beija-lo e o pôs sobre seu corpo novamente. – E você... Tem que ser meu... Para sempre!

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu e voltou a beija-la, como ela fazia.

Sakura perdeu as memórias de um tempo sofrido, de um dia sofrido, do dia de um trauma maior que sua própria consciência. O prazer exaltava a pele e fazia com que cada um sentisse em outro mundo, queriam ficar juntos assim por muito tempo... Muitíssimo tempo.

Foi nesse dia... Exatamente um mês depois de saber de uma existência em seu corpo, de saber que seu organismo seria tomado por uma nova vida, que ela nasceu de novo para viver. Foi o dia que ela esqueceu aquele que a fez sofrer e chorar por muito tempo, e se lembrou daquele que sempre a fez sorrir e agora, a fez renascer.

Mais do que uma noite de prazer... Mais do que uma noite de sexo... Foi uma noite de amor verdadeiro.

Pareci narrador mexicano nessa parte. He, he, fazer o quê? Bem... Fim da história...

Desse capítulo é lógico!


	8. Especial: Retorno!

Capítulo Especial IX e X – Retornando a Konoha! Para sempre inimigos!

Sakura se sentia muito bem, ela se livrou de um peso, um peso que lhe seguia por todos os cantos. Ela sonhara com Naruto por toda à noite, que para ela, fora incrível!

Seus sentimentos nunca estiveram tão corretos antes... Ela nunca se sentiu... Tão correta em toda a sua vida.

Ela sentiu a vista aparecer e os batimentos cardíacos retornarem, o que ela tinha? Estava voltando a si. Porém, ela não sentia mais o corpo de Naruto por baixo do seu.

-Naruto-kun! – Ela acordou assustada, e se lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu com Sasuke. – Onde você está?

Ela ficou muito assustada, pensou que Naruto poderia achar tudo um erro e dispensa-la também. Será que ele era como Sasuke?

Ela correu pelas escadas desesperada, em busca do namorado. Não o achou na sala, no quarto de TV, no quarto de hóspedes, na biblioteca, piscina, varanda, churrascaria, banheiro... Não tinha mais onde procurar... Exceto:

-Ele nunca estaria na cozinha! Não tem como... Ele me abandonou também...

Ela estava triste, mas segurou o choro, e quando chegou na cozinha, se assustou:

-Ué, Sakura-chan? Já acordou? – Ele olhou para ela assustado. – Eu pensei que demoraria ainda.

-Naruto-kun! – Ela o abraçou forte. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Bem... Estava preparando o café da manhã!

Ela calou e prestou atenção na mesa. E que mesa! Bacon, pães, frutas, cereais, leite, suco e... Ramen?

-Ramen? – Ela perguntou. – Você fez Ramen?

-Sim. Se estiver ruim me avisa! – Ele sorriu para ela. – Mas me conta: por que veio aqui tão desesperada?

-Eu... Eu pensei que...

-Pode parar! Já sei no que está pensando! Nunca faria isso, principalmente depois de ontem, que para mim... Foi mais do que especial! – Ele sorriu e a abraçou. – Você é especial...

Naquele momento, Sakura não queria nada, só ficar abraçada com ele, aquilo aquecia a alma dela, fazia ela se sentir... Especial.

-Sakura-chan, eu poderia realmente ficar com você aqui muito, muito tempo, mas temos que tomar um café da manhã pelo menos, não acha?

-Eu sei! E é por isso que eu vou experimentar esse seu Ramen aí... – Ela mostrou a língua para ele. – Certo, Naruto-chan?

-S-Sakura-chan? Bem... Certo! (Ela me chamou de Naruto-chan?). – Naruto ficou pensando um tempo em pé, mas ao ver a noiva se sentando, ele a acompanhou.

Sakura olha para o prato de Ramen... Ele parecia: delicioso! Ela cheirou um pouco e fechou os olhos, aquele rosto angelical fez Naruto tremer.

-(Meu Deus! Ela é linda!). – Pensava ele.

-Isso parece bom! Delicioso, cha!. – Ela pega os hashis e... – Um...

Ela faz uma cara feia, e depois a direciona para Naruto:

-Um? Sakura-chan! Está tão ruim assim? – Ele fez uma carinha triste.

-Isto aqui está abominável... – Ela voltou ao normal.

-Tanto assim?

-Abominavelmente delicioso! – Ela pegou os hashis e acelerou a deglutição.

-He, he... Essa palavra... "Abominavelmente" existe? – Ele estava confuso.

-Não sei. Faltei nessa aula de japonês.

-Entendi, dattebayo.

-Acho que é a mesma coisa que esse "dattebayo" que você fala o tempo todo.

-Entendi, dattebayo.

-Mas mudando de assunto... Onde aprendeu a fazer esse Ramen? É simplesmente maravilhoso! – Ela estava com os olhos brilhando.

-Grávida é mesmo uma coisa...

-É sério!

-Se não for também você vai se ver comigo! – Ele ri um pouco. – É a solidão, sabe? A gente tem que se esforçar e ás vezes aprender as coisas sozinhos mesmo.

-Entendo, "dattebayo". – Agora ela é quem ri.

Os dois na verdade riem um pouco.

As férias terminavam e precisavam ir embora. No dia, Sakura já estava com quatro meses de gravidez, sua barriga já estava um pouco grande, mas seus olhos e sua pele só que brilhavam mais e mais conforme o tempo passava, e isso deixava Naruto louquinho!

Naruto estava com os cabelos louros maiores e mais brilhantes, seus olhos estavam mais azuis ainda, e ele voltou a usar sua tão amada bandana.

-Sakura-chan, como eu fico com essa bandana? – Disse ele, com o objeto na testa.

-Parece mais com o meu Naruto-chan! – Sorriu e deu um cafuné nele.

Sakura estava com as malas prontas lá na sala, e Naruto trazia as fotos e seu notebook, ambos estavam muitos felizes.

Ao chegar no táxi, e depois de colocarem suas malas, Naruto vira para Sakura com a maior cara de pau e começa a falar:

-Bilu! Bebezinho do papai... Eu te amo desse tamanhão! – Ele abre os braços, indicando a quantidade com que ama seu filho.

-Naruto-chan, pára com isso! – Sakura fica toda vermelha.

-He, he... Quem disse que estou falando com você? Estou falando com o Júnior!

-Nem, pelo amor de Deus! Todo Júnior é retardado[E eu sou um Júnior...

-Nem tanto! Eu não sou retardado...

-Você não é Júnior e ainda chega a ser um retardado. Vamos embora! – Ela dá um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Está bem! Está bem!

Eles seguem em direção a Konoha, distrito de Tókio.

Em outro lugar, um moreno de olhos negros e solitários se via perdido, ele cometera o maior erro de sua vida, queria correr atrás, voltar, mas sem ter aquele "peso" para a sua vida, ele era a única "coisa" que o atrapalhava. Ele a queria, ele queria... Sakura.

-Sasuke-sama, deseja algo?

-Sim. Prepare minhas malas, voltarei a Konoha imediatamente. (Conhecendo o Naruto, ele não iria tão longe pela Sakura, e ela já deve ter dado um jeito naquele bebê... Agora que eu sinto que a amo... Posso ficar com ela...).

No aeroporto [sim, acelerei os fatos para que eu pudesse postar tudo hoje, todos aguardavam Naruto e Sakura, até Shikamaru acordara cedo para ver os dois chegando, e imaginava se eles estariam juntos ou não.

-Lee-kun, olha lá! Não é o avião deles? – Perguntava Tenten.

-Sim, Tenten-san!

-Lee-kun, nós estamos namorando, porque não me chama de Tenten-chan como o Naruto faz o tempo todo com a Sakura?

-Porque a juventude me pede para que eu somente te trate como –chan depois de nosso casamento, Tenten-san!

-Ah? Que droga... Eu jurava que você era um cavalheiro... Mas pelo visto o Naruto-kun é melhor do que você!

-O quê? Jamais! Tenten-chan, nunca mais diga isso, por favor! – Dizia Lee com o fogo no olhar.

-Que saco. – Quem vocês acham que era? - Quanto tempo vamos esperar?

-Acalme-se, Shikamaru. Eles vão estar aqui logo. – Dizia Gaara, tentando acalmar.

-Mas eles nunca vão chegar? – Dizia Temari.

-Credo! Vocês só sabem reclamar? Vamos melhorar o humor! – Dizia Kakashi, que estava com o time.

-Ah! Aquela testuda quer me matar de preocupação?

-Acalme-se Ino, quer uma batatinha? – Perguntava Chouji, jogando o pacote de fritas na lixeira e tirando outro da mochila.

-N-Naruto-kun, S-Sakura-san?

-Ele não devia nos deixar tão preocupados. Por que? Porque somos amigos, afinal. Amigos? Sim. – Esse modo estranho de falar é irreconhecível: Shino!

-Você é estranho. – Dizia Kankurou, atrás de Shino.

Foi então que o avião aterrissou, a ansiedade tomava conta do ambiente. Todos viram eles chegando abraçados, com as malas nas mãos, e não ficaram nada surpresos em ver todos os amigos lá:

-Pessoal! – Falaram Naruto e Sakura juntos.

-Não acredito no que vejo... – Dizia Gaara. – Será possível que...

-Vamos nos casar! – Gritava Naruto, feliz da vida.

-Não acredito! Testuda, você ganhou! – Gritava Ino.

-Valeu, Ino porca! – Retrucava Sakura.

-Que bom saber disso, vocês sempre formavam um belo casal, desde o colegial que eu fui o professor de todos! – Anunciava Kakashi. – Vamos voltar?

-Sim! Estou morrendo de saudades daqui! – Gritava Naruto. – E o primeiro lugar vai ser o Ichiraku Ramen!

-E vocês não vão acreditar que o Naruto-chan sabe fazer uma maravilha de Ramen! – Anunciava Sakura.

-Sério? Essa eu quero ver... – Dizia Gaara.

-Vamos logo! Eu mostro lá! – Dizia Naruto.

Então eles foram para o prédio.

Naruto e Sakura quase choraram em ver aquilo.

-Esse lugar não mudou nadinha! Mesmo depois de dois anos que eu fiquei fora! Ele continua muito legal!

-Tem razão! – Dizia Sakura.

-Vamos logo, dattebayo!

-Olha só? Mais fracassados?

-T-Tomiko-san?

-Tomiko? – Se perguntava Naruto. – Quem você pensa que é para nos chamar de fracassados, dattebayo?

-Olha? Um estressadinho!

-Sua vaca! Quem é você?

-Minha prima... – Dizia Hinata. – Desculpem por ela, por favor.

-Tudo bem, Hinata. E o Neji?

-Estou aqui, Naruto. – Aparece Neji, com um sorriso cínico.

-Você... O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntava Sakura.

-Humf! Vamos embora, Tomiko.

-Sim, senhor. Neji! – Ela riu.

Tomiko e Neji se afastaram de lá, e Tomiko ficava olhando Naruto.

-(Até que ele é um gatinho. Uma idiota como aquela rosinha não pode fazer muita coisa para ele, e o pior! Daqui dá para ver que ela está grávida! Eu vou roubar esse anjinho dela).

Naruto olhou Tomiko indo embora, quando os olhares se cruzam, ele sente o ódio e escuridão vindas daquele olhar, ele até treme.

-(Essa garota é assustadora, preciso tomar cuidado). Esquece isso, Sakura-chan. Vamos lá, dattebayo.

-Tem razão! Se ela se meter conosco eu mato ela, cha!.

Eles vão para a lanchonete, e Chouji fica isolado, bastante isolado na realidade! E vai devorando seu lanche, já Naruto, Hinata e Sakura ficam numa mesa separada do resto.

-E então, Hinata? Conta, o que houve com o Neji? – Perguntava Naruto.

-Desde que Tomiko apareceu... Muitas coisas mudaram! O Neji foi o que mais mudou...

-O Neji? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Tomiko tem ficha criminal, ela já cometeu roubos, e chegou até oferecer drogas para crianças, que acabaram viciadas. Neji é uma das vítimas... – Disse Hinata, muito triste.

-O quê? O Neji... Está viciado em drogas? – Naruto ficou abismado com o que ouviu.

-S-sim... E ele ficou furioso... Porque Tomiko conseguiu envenena-lo...

-Droga! Ela é uma lambisgóia! – Disse Sakura, nervosa.

-Eu senti que tinha algo com ela... Ela é... Má! – Naruto tremeu na hora.

-Pois é. – Hinata disse.

Uma sombra se aproximava do balconista, que vira para ela e começa a dialogar:

-Deseja algo, senhor... Você! – Ele suou frio.

-Desejo falar com uma pessoa.

-Você não se envergonha?

-Por favor, só quero falar com essa pessoa.

-E essa pessoa seria... Haruno Sakura?

-Não só ela... Desejo falar também com Uzumaki Naruto.

-A sua direita.

Ele treme, foi então que foi se virando lentamente e foi andando, passo por passo, Hinata sentia o tremor... Ela notou o homem que se aproximava e ficou de boca aberta, Naruto e Sakura se preocuparam.

-O que foi, Hinata? – Perguntava Naruto.

-Sakura? Naruto? – A voz era reconhecida.

Ambos tremeram ao ouvir aquela voz, e o silêncio foi imediato, eles viraram o rosto lentamente para fitar aquele fantasma.

Fim do especial!


	9. Os incomodados se retirem

Capítulo XI – Os incomodados se retiram.

Os olhos de Naruto e Sakura brilharam, e ambos começaram a tremer, o tom daquela voz, sombrio, frio, já fora ouvido em algum outro lugar. Eles viram a faze e fitam aquela criatura, de olhos serenos, calma.

-V-Você! – Disse Naruto.

-Naruto? Há quanto tempo. – Disse ele.

-Sasuke! – Gritou Sakura. – S-seu... Canalha! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Sakura? Ainda não me perdoou? Que milagre. – Ele fecha os olhos e logo em seguida, os abre e fita aquelas duas figuras opostas [Naruto e Sakura juntas. – O que fazem tão juntos?

-Diferente de você! O Naruto-chan é um homem de verdade! – Gritou Sakura. – Eu vou me casar com ele!

-Humpf... – Sasuke ficou quieto, olhando os olhos de Naruto. – Com um idiota como aquele? Sakura, você merece coisa melhor.

-O quê? Seu... – Naruto já estava furioso. – Tipo quem? Você?

-Isso mesmo. – Confirma Sasuke.

-C-como ousa? Você me abandona no momento que eu mais precisava de você, e agora vem me dizer que você é a pessoa certa para mim? Quem você pensa que é? – Sakura grita com ele.

-A razão é simples. Não é que eu tenha te abandonado...

-O quê? – Naruto já estava estressado com a maneira cínica com que Sasuke falava. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Só fiz aquilo por capricho. – Completava ele. - Sakura não precisa de um pai, precisa de um parceiro, e eu sou o ideal, porque eu a amo, e ela me ama.

-Você o quê? Ou melhor... Eu o quê? – Sakura estava furiosa! – Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu sinto por mim mesma!

-Sou o homem que você precisa... Sakura. – Confirma Sasuke novamente.

-Seu idiota! Suma daqui! – Sakura grita com os olhos cheios de determinação.

-Só com você ao meu la...

He, he. Quem disse que o Sasuke-kun conseguiu terminar sua frase, foi jogado no chão por um soco de... Sakura? Sim... Sakura! Ela meteu um soco bem dado na cara do safado! Queria estar lá para ver... Ah! É mesmo! Eu estava...

-Uau! Sakura-chan, que soco! – Disse Naruto.

-Não queria que sujasse suas mãos, Naruto-chan. – Disse Sakura.

-Argh... Isso foi... Doloroso... – Disse Sasuke, levantando-se.

-Suma daqui! Não está vendo que não é bem-vindo?

-Eu disse que não saio daqui sem você ao meu lado, Sakura?

-Mas vai sair, ou então, o próximo vou ser eu. – Quem disse isso?

-Kakashi-sensei! – Disse Naruto e Sakura juntos.

-Complicou... – Shikamaru completava.

-Sasuke, você não é bem-vindo mais aqui, por mais honesto que pensei que você fosse, você me decepcionou profundamente, por isso, saia daqui, antes que você fale algo mais.

-Humpf... Kakashi, você não mudou nada. – Disse Sasuke.

-Você mudou. Está arrogante... Frio... – Completa ele.

-Isso não é da sua conta. Mas fique sabendo vocês dois, Naruto e Sakura, eu voltarei logo. – Disse Sasuke, virando-se de costas.

-Espero não ser tão cedo, Sasuke. – Disse Naruto.

-Você ainda é o mesmo perdedor, Naruto. Por isso, vai perder a Sakura.

Dessa vez Naruto ficou furioso, Sakura e Kakashi até se assustaram com aquilo.

-Escuta aqui seu emo! Quem você pensa que é para falar da Sakura-chan como se ela fosse um prêmio de uma disputa antiga e infantil entre nós, em? O que você tem nesse seu cérebro que faz pensar que ela é tão simples assim! Idiota! – Naruto começa a chorar. – O que você se tornou, Sasuke?

-Isso é o resultado de você mesmo, Naruto. – Disse ele, indo embora. – A propósito, Sakura, um beijo para você.

-Seu desgraçado! E o seu filho! Não liga para ele! – Naruto se exaltou.

-Saiba disso: eu nunca tive e vou ter filhos. – Ele continuou andando.

A figura de Sasuke já não era mais visível, foi então que Kakashi e Sakura tentaram acalma-lo:

-Acalme-se, Naruto.

-Eu sei, Kakashi-sensei.

-Então pare de fingir que não sabe. Depois dele dizer aquilo, acha que eu ficaria com ele? – Disse Sakura. – A propósito, meu filho já tem o melhor pai que eu poderia ter! – Ela sorria.

-Sakura-chan... – Ele sorriu e a abraçou, abraçou como se dependesse dela para viver. – Por que o Sasuke? Por quê?

-Naruto-chan... – Sakura se preocupava com ele.

-Ás vezes a vida faz isso, Naruto. È importante nos conformarmos com isso, seu pai foi um exemplo, ele foi uma grande pessoa para mim, como ensinador e amigo. – Kakashi apertava o ombro do garoto. – Você se parece com ele.

-He, he, he... – Ele deu pequenos risos. – Obrigado, gente!

Todos foram ver como eles estavam depois daquilo tudo.

-Você está bem... Naruto-kun? – Pergunta Hinata.

-Isso foi problemático. – Se vocês não souberem não ganham biscoito!

-Está com fome? Precisa de comida? Que tal batatinha? – Idêntico.

-Está tudo bem, gente! Eu me sinto melhor... – Ele disse sorrindo.

-E se não sentisse, não ganharia isso... – Ela lhe dá um beijo, pequeno, mas cheio de sentimentos.

-E o que mais eu poderia querer, Meu Deus? – Ele olha para o céu e louva com as mãos.

-He, he. Que bom que está bem agora, Naruto. (Porque os desafios da sua vida apenas começaram). – Disse Kakashi.

E o dia foi tranqüilo depois disso, sem mais Sasuke ou Tomiko! O problema foi: Neji não apareceu o dia inteiro, isso fez Hinata sofrer!

Ao chegar no portão de sua casa, Sasuke percebe as sombras atrás dele:

-O que querem?

-Olá, Sasuke-kun. – Disse Tomiko.

-Você... É a garota do aeroporto, certo? Tomiko, sim?

-Ainda bem que se lembra de mim.

-Olá, Sasuke. – Disse uma outra sombra.

-Neji?

-Como vai? – Disse ele, com um aspecto horrível.

-O que houve com você? – Pergunta ele, aflito.

-É a vida. Temos algo a te propor. – Disse ele.

-Você? Juntando comigo? O que quer? – Pergunta ele. – Aliás, o que querem?

-Fazer Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan sofrerem como nunca sofreram antes! – Disse Tomiko, muito feliz ao dizer aquilo.

-Quer dizer que você não era tão boazinha como eu pensava, não é? – Perguntou Sasuke retoricamente. – Pois bem, eu me junto a vocês.

-Ótimo. – Disse ela sorrindo.

E naquela tarde, planos maquiavélicos seriam bolados.

Fim do capítulo curto número XI.

PROPAGANDA:  
Novo grupo NaruSaku na área: http://groups. Vamos lá, galera! Vamos iluminar o lugar!


	10. Naruto

Capítulo XII: Não quero te perder!

Naquela tarde, Shikamaru ficou para tentar ajuda-los:

-Que saco. Por que aquele cara voltaria logo agora?

-Você não o ouviu dizendo, Shikamaru? Ele quer a Sakura-chan para ele, dattebayo.

-Até parece que a Sakura vai querer ele...

-Isso mesmo. Naruto-chan confie em mim... Nada vai dar errado! – Sakura sorriu para ele.

-É. Tem razão. – Ele sorri de volta. – Ainda mais com o que ele disse: que ele nunca teve e nunca terá filhos. Que idiota!

-Pois é. – Sakura riu.

-Apesar de tudo... E de eu ser amigo de vocês... Me escutem: isso vai ser problemático.

-Sempre foi, Shikamaru. – Sakura dizia olhando para cima.

-Pessoal! Pessoal! – Gritava Ino, correndo em direção a eles. – Tenho uma super novidade!

-É? O que foi? – Pergunta Sakura.

-A Tenten está querendo dar uma festa de virada na casa dela! – Ela comemorou. – Levem seus pijamas!

-Pijamas? Festa de virada? – Analisava Naruto, ele olhou para Sakura, que abriu um pequeno sorriso. – Vai ser ótimo, dattebayo!

-É isso aí! – Gritava Sakura.

-Isso vai ser problemático.

-Cala a boca, Shikamaru! E além do que mais: Temari vai estar lá.

-Por isso vai ser complicado. – Ele agora coloca a mão na testa. – Mulheres são complicadas... A vida é complicada... Matemática é complicada... – Shikamaru saiu reclamando.

-Ele é preguiçoso demais! Ah! Então nos vemos lá?

-Pode ter certeza, dattebayo! – Dizia Naruto com o braço rumo ao peito.

-Vamos sim, Ino. – Sakura confirmava ainda mais o que Naruto disse. – Até lá!

-Até!

Foi à noite que eles se arrumaram, prepararam tudo, Naruto deu mais um belo beijo na Sakura e no seu filho.

Eles se puseram rumo à casa de Tenten (que por sinal era muito afastada da vizinhança chata!), eles foram abraçados.

Chegando lá, Lee abre a porta, ele estava com um copo de sake em mãos:

-Boa-noite, Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!

-Boa-noite, Lee-san.

-E aí, Sombranchelhudo?

-He, he! – Lee fez o sinal de respeito para que eles entrassem. – Vamos, entrem!

-Valeu! – Disse Naruto.

-Naruto, Sakura! – Tenten foi cumprimenta-los. – Como estão?

-Muito bem! Obrigada, Tenten.

-É! Nós estamos ótimos, dattebayo!

-Que bom, olha, nós...

Enquanto Tenten pedia para Naruto e Sakura algum favor, Shikamaru e Temari conversavam na varanda.

-Nuvens são legais, por que elas não aparecem à noite? – Dizia Temari.

-Pelo mesmo motivo de que a luz do sul ilumina-as, fazendo-as transparecer pela atmosfera, já durante a noite, essa luz fica muito fraca, portanto a iluminação e a aparição das nuvens passam despercebidas.

-Não precisa bancar o CDF perto de mim, certo? – Dizia Temari. – Isso é complicado! – Retrucava ela.

-A vida é complicada. – Disse ele.

-Tem razão...

Os dois começam a se olhar intensamente, como se quisessem explorar o interior de cada um.

-Você é complicado(a). – Os dois disseram ao mesmo instante, e logo começaram a se beijar.

A festa continuava.

DVDs executando, CDs tocando, VCDs exibidos, Sites XXX explorados (não vou dizer quem era), gente dançando, abraçando e se beijando, como era programado.

Até que Tenten se dá falta de alguns dos seus materiais, e começa a explorar, mas não encontra, e como tinha pedido ajuda a Naruto, foi recorrer a ele.

-Naruto!

-Tenten? O que foi?

-Acabou a comida.

-Liga e peça mais oras!

-Não tenho telefone, está bloqueado.

-Maravilha. Eu vou lá pedir para entregarem aqui. O que quer que peça?

Tenten passa a lista completa do que quer, logo chega Sakura e pergunta.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta ela.

-Sakura-chan! Bem... Acabou a comida e o telefone está bloqueado, então eu vou encomendar na Oden.

-Certo. Eu vou com você! – Disse ela.

-Tudo bem, dattebayo.

-Certo, Naruto. Só tenho mais um pedido: Anda rápido! O Chouji está indo para a geladeira!

-Rápido, Sakura-chan!

-Certo!

Os dois saem da casa e vão em direção a Oden.

Eles chegam lá, encomendam, e na volta, enquanto abraçados, encontram alguém que aparentava muito mal.

-Neji, o que houve? – Perguntou Naruto. – Você está tremendo!

-Naruto, você tem dinheiro? – Pergunta Neji.

-Tenho, mas... Espera aí! Para quê você quer dinheiro? – Pergunta Naruto, desconfiado, e com razão!

-Para nada que te interessa! Só me responda!

-Neji... Você está... – Sakura se assusta.

-Espere aqui, Sakura-chan.

-Naruto!

-Neji: suando frio, tremendo, desesperado procurando dinheiro. Eu já estou sabendo. Você está viciado. E está procurando droga, não está? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Não... Não é...

-Não se engane, Neji! Seja forte!

-Cala a boca! Me dá dinheiro, anda! – Neji saca um revólver.

Naruto treme na hora. Ele engole seco, Sakura sente uma facada no peito, uma angústia.

-Naruto!

-Fica aí, Sakura! – Ele grita e depois volta o olhar para Neji, só que dessa vez mais calmo. – Neji...

-Me dá... Logo!

-Eu não vou permitir que se afunde. Você é forte! Você consegue enfrentar esse vício... Neji confie em mim e acredite em si mesmo.

Naruto ia se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto, mas Sakura não se acalmava de forma alguma, ela confiava em Naruto, mas não confiava em Neji, desde os tempos de sua inveja com Sasuke.

Naruto ia se aproximando, Neji ia se acalmando, sua expressão sumia lentamente, mas quando Naruto deu um passo...

-Cansei de confiar em vocês! – Neji saca novamente o revólver.

Todos vieram para fora, ver o garoto louro de dezoito anos jogado no chão, ensangüentado, bem na parte do rim esquerdo, só viram o revólver no chão, e uma jovem, da mesma idade do rapaz, chorava e o abraçava, forte e gritava:

-Não! Não me abandone! Não vá! Eu preciso de você! – Sakura gritava no meio da rua.

-Quem será que fez isso?

-Será que foi o namorado dessa jovem? – Os comentários eram vários.

-Não! Sakura! – Chegou Sasuke correndo. – N-Naruto?

Sakura ignorava Sasuke, ela simplesmente abraçava Naruto, deixando suas lágrimas caírem nos ombros dele, enquanto o garoto estava desacordado, e um filme passa na cabeça de Sasuke, se lembrando de tudo que passou com Naruto.

-Esse garoto era amante dessa jovem? E aquele outro que atirou nele era o namorado? Bem feito! – Diziam alguns.

-Eles eram amantes? Traíam uma pessoa? Nossa! – Outros ficaram impressionados.

-Não parece. Esses dois já se conheciam e não parecem amantes... Parecem realmente próximos... – Os outros.

-Calem a boca! Eles são noivos! – Gritou Sasuke.

Sakura reconheceu a voz imediatamente e logo viu Sasuke na sua frente.

-Sakura, você está com seu celular?

-N-não...

-Alguém aí... Não vão fazer nada? Tem uma pessoa morrendo aqui! Anda! Chamem logo uma ambulância!

-Espere, por favor. – Disse um homem.

Logo a ambulância estava no local, enquanto Sakura entrou lá, Sasuke olhou para a arma no chão, a pegou e sorriu.

- (Naruto, ainda gosto de você... Talvez, devesse te deixar em paz).


	11. Não vá, por favor!

Capítulo XIII: Não vá!

* * *

Bem... Antes de começar com o capítulo eu queria dar uma palavrinha com vocês... É sobre o nosso grupo NaruXSaku... Como vejo que a maioria dos meus leitores são... Pretendo colocar o link de divulgação. Muitos reclamam sobre não verem muitas FanFics... Vocês esperimentaram essa comunidade? http://groups. é um Grupo temporário, por isso logo entraremos com o site e faremos um design de tirar o chapéu e com muito mais conteúdo para os amantes de NaruXSaku!

* * *

Aqui estou eu, Namikaze Minato, e vou narrar os fatos que aconteceram durante o trágico acidente de Naruto, esse é um momento NaruSaku, por isso, se preparem.

Ele só ouvia murmúrios, só enxergava flashes de luzes, não identificava as pessoas em sua volta, falando em volta, sua cabeça parecia um peão e seu corpo estava dormente. Ele sangrava, os médicos esforçavam para parar tal sangramento, mas quanto mais tentavam, mais parecia inútil.

Na sala de espera, duas pessoas se dobravam de preocupação, uma ainda tinha a confusão extra como bônus.

-(Por que ele fez aquilo? Por que ele foi tão gentil e defendeu Naruto-chan?). – Perguntava Sakura.

Sasuke percebeu seu olhar e virou o rosto, para que não pudesse visualiza-la diretamente nos olhos, isso só lhe aumentava a vergonha e o rancor do crime cometido por ele em seu passado.

Ele se sentia complicado, ele sentiu ama-la, mas no momento que viu a reação dela e encontrando o amigo aos seus braços sem responder, mais para lá do que para cá, ficou pensando no que realmente pensava, no que realmente sentia. Ele espanta tal confusão com um giro na cabeça e continuou determinado a recuperar sua "amada".

-Fique calma, Sakura-chan. Logo, logo, Naruto vai estar de volta. – Ele disse isso com um sorriso frio, sim, ele voltou a ser o mesmo Sasuke cruel.

--chan, não me adicione esse sufixo sem que eu tenha permitido. – Ela diz friamente.

-Tem razão, me desculpe, Sakura-san.

Sasuke agira feito idiota novamente, caiu em outro teste, Sasuke não a amava pelo simples fato de não conhece-la, ela adora ser contrariada, ela nunca permitiu que Naruto a chamasse de Sakura-chan, e agora eles são noivos, é algo simples a ser dito por ele: "vim te recuperar", mas o que ele queria provar com aquilo?

-Você não muda, Sasuke.

-Hum? C-como assim?

-Seu imbecil, você é um cínico! E eu que por um minuto realmente acreditei que tivesse mudado!

Sasuke abaixa a cabeça e começa a lembrar de sua infância, de quando recebeu a notícia sobre a morte de sua família e do tanto que Kakashi e Naruto lhe ajudaram, somente Sakura sabia de tudo e só queria mesmo dar em cima dele.

O tempo parecia ter parado, cinco minutos pareciam cinco dias, pelo menos para Sakura.

Sasuke nem ligava para o que estava acontecendo lá dentro... Queria ficar com Sakura agora mais que tudo.

-Boa-noite, Sakura... Sasuke...

-Kakashi-sensei! – Disse Sakura, sem nem ao menos melhorar o animo. – Como está o Naruto-chan?

-É grave, ele levou um tiro no rim, vai ser necessária uma transfusão.

-Droga! Quem teria um rim que compactasse com o do Naruto-chan! – Sakura senta com as duas mãos na cabeça.

Kakashi olha para Sasuke, que tinha dado um olhar frio para ele, então ele logo imagina a pior hipótese.

-Tem algo a dizer, Sasuke? – Kakashi pergunta curioso.

-Não, Kakashi. – Ele responde com um tom frio.

-Mas eu tenho. – Diz um homem velho, com cabelos prateados que acabara de chegar.

-Você... – Analisa Kakashi.

Sakura que até então não entendia nada, queria notícias do Naruto, ficou quieta, observando-os:

-Então... O senhor ficou sabendo.

-Sim, Kakashi.

-Ótimo, vou preparar tudo para a transfusão.

-Perfeito.

-É muito bom termos o senhor de volta, Jiraiya-sama. – Ele diz com um sorriso, novamente entrando na sala de cirurgia.

-O senhor é... – Sakura acordou para o mundo, e Sasuke olhou para aquilo tudo com muita frieza.

-Sou o avô dele, e a senhorita seria a namorada dele?

-Na verdade, sou noiva. – Ela diz corada.

-Oh! Oh! Naruto tem muito bom gosto! Assim como o avô! He, he!

-C-como assim? – Pergunta Sakura confusa.

-Você é uma jovem muito bonita, err...

-Sakura! – Ela sorriu, estava mais tranqüila agora que tinha confiança na sobrevivência de Naruto.

-Está na hora, Jiraiya-sama. – Diz Kakashi.

-Ótimo. Foi um prazer te conhecer, Sakura.

Ela viu o meu pai se afastando, foi notando uma certa semelhança entre ele e Naruto. Muita semelhança.

-(Naruto-chan, por favor, não vá! Eu preciso de você!). – Ela pensava, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

Sasuke viu aquilo e também sentiu que estava frio, ele tira seu casaco e põe em Sakura.

-Eu não quero nada seu! – Ela já ia tirar o casaco quando ouviu:

-Isso era do Naruto. – Ele disse sem se virar para ela e sentou novamente.

Ela não tirou o casaco, realmente, reconheceu o cheiro de Naruto naquele casaco.

Ela esperou uma cirurgia por um longo tempo, foi então que Kakashi saiu.

-Kakashi-san! O que vai acontecer com o Nar...

-Não se preocupe mais, Sakura. Naruto está ótimo! – Ele sorri. – Ele e Jiraiya-sama vão ficar bem!

-Não acredito...

Ela senta com um sorriso de satisfação, e com os olhos fechados, Sasuke sentiu um alívio que não pôde conter, ele deu um suspiro, e logo saiu andando.

-Obrigada, Sasuke. – Sakura disse.

-Sakura...

-O que foi? – Ela ficou curiosa.

-Perdoe-me pelo que eu fiz.

-Hã?

-Seja feliz com o Naruto, eu não vou mais me intrometer entre vocês.

-Sasuke...

-(Hum... Ainda bem). – Pensa Kakashi.

-Eu estava enganado a respeito dele. Ele é um homem de verdade, e eu, fui um covarde com você.

-Sasuke? – Sakura ficou impressionada com o que Naruto disse.

-Eu voltarei amanhã para ver como ele está. Kakashi...

-Sim, Sasuke?

-Kakashi-sensei... Obrigado...

Ele saiu andando, e Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso. Mas Sakura estranhou tudo, mas ela estava feliz, pelo menos agora o amigo provara ser sincero.

-Posso entrar para vê-lo.

-Lógico!

Ela entrou e viu Naruto dormindo tranqüilamente, seus leves suspiros lembravam um bebê, ela analisou o rosto do Naruto, tamanha beleza não era comum! Olha que ele se parece comigo...

-Eu dormirei aqui, Kakashi-sensei. Posso?

-Pode.

Ela fechou a janela, deitou-se no grande sofá que tinha no quarto, ao lado de Naruto, e lá adormeceu, eliminando cada seqüela de um dia tão preocupante.

Tomiko apareceu atrás de Sasuke, e o chamou.

-Sasuke-kun, o que aconteceu com o Naruto-kun? – Pergunta ela.

-Levou o tiro que era para mim.

-D-do que está falando? – Tomiko estava assustada.

-Você deu o revólver para Neji para que ele me matasse, acha que eu sou burro?

-V-você não pode...!

-Não só posso como farei, seguirei o meu coração! E você... Vai te catar!

-Sasuke! Não pode fazer isso comigo!

-Não posso? Estou surpreso, porque já fiz...

Sasuke saiu daquele lugar, deixando Tomiko furiosa.

Fim do capítulo 13!


	12. Buscando de volta a amizade!

Capítulo XIV – Recuperando a amizade!

Ele se sentia estranho, aquele local branco lhe dava nos nervos, ele ficava imaginando que lugar seria aquele... No fundo, no fundo, ninguém conseguiria entender a sensação de parar em um local como este de uma hora para outra.

Ele ouve pequenos roncos, roncos fofinhos e conhecidos, eram ainda sete horas da manhã... Ele se sentia novo...

-Q-quem está aqui? O-onde eu estou? – O louro de olhos azuis se perguntava, ele recobrou a consciência e conseguiu se sentar na cama, mas sua barriga doía no canto esquerdo, quando ele foi ver, tinha cicatrizes como de uma cirurgia, foi quando sua memória voltou. – Sakura-chan?

-Hum... Só mais cinco minutinhos, mamãe...

-Por que sempre "mamãe"? Por que nunca "papai"? – Ele pergunta curioso. – Acho melhor deixar descansa-la... Afinal, depois de tudo... He, he.

Ele encostou-se no travesseiro e fechou os olhos, e sentiu seus cabelos balançarem conforme o vento, dando-lhe um certo prazer daquela presença escorada nele.

-Como ela dormiu em cima de mim? – Ele sorri novamente.

Um rapaz alto e de cabelos cor ônix se aproxima da secretária do médico, qual logo lhe atende com respeito:

-Bom-dia! Bem-vindo ao Hospital Hatake, o senhor deseja algo?

-Sim, senhora. Queria visitar Uzumaki Naruto, quarto 372-A.

-Uzumaki Naruto? Aguarde um instante por gentileza, sim?

-Certo.

Ele encosta-se à parede e dá um suspiro, quando ouve a moça se aproximando novamente dele.

-Uzumaki Naruto, fez duas cirurgias: retiro de uma bala e transplante de rim, certo? Ele está em bom estado, e aparentemente já está consciente.

-Ótimo, muito obrigado.

-Qual seu nome? – Pergunta a senhora, com um sorriso simples.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Muito obrigado, pode entrar.

Sasuke anda pelos corredores 3-A, e encontra o que precisa: 372.

Ele bate na porta, foi então que as pessoas presentes no quarto atendem.

-Entre. – Diz Kakashi.

-Com licença.

-Sasuke... – Murmura Naruto.

-Como você está, Naruto? – Pergunta com a cabeça baixa.

-Muito bem, e pelo que vejo, graças a você em parte. – Ele mostra uma seriedade no rosto para com ele.

-E-eu não fiz nada. – Ele cora ao dizer. – E pelo que sei, eu sou quem mais deve a você.

-Dever? – Naruto está curioso.

-Eu vou me retirar, com licença. – Kakashi deixa os dois... Bem... Não exatamente a sós, Sakura ainda dormia.

-Como assim dever? – Naruto repete sua pergunta.

-O que eu quero dizer é... Que você me ensinou o verdadeiro caminho de uma pessoa correta.

-Eu?

-Sim, para você foi só como me dizer aquelas palavras... Naquele dia que eu fui um covarde, mas para mim, perfuraram mais profundo como uma lâmina.

-Quer dizer que... Você não quer mais reconquistar a Sakura-chan? – Naruto fica curioso.

-E alguma vez eu quis? – Sasuke olha nos olhos dele. – Eu acho que esse "capricho" só foi um dos meus maiores erros...

-"Capricho"? Quer dizer que reconquistar a Sakura-chan para você foi como um capricho? – Naruto já estava se irritando.

-Não. Não falo nada relativo a Sakura, eu falo sobre você.

-Espera aí...

-Capricho não foi eu querer reconquistar a Sakura. Foi eu querer usa-la para atingir você.

-Quer dizer que você estava querendo me provar algo?

-Sempre quis... E você sempre me quis provar algo também, não é? – Diz Sasuke, agora com um meio sorriso.

-Tem razão. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Mas eu tentei nunca envolver outras pessoas no nosso caso, esse foi o seu erro.

-E é por isso que estou te visitando. Vim pedir desculpas por agir como covarde, de ter agido como uma criança caprichosa. E o pior fato foi eu tentar usar a criança da Sakura como arma para te ferir.

-Então isso fazia parte de nossa rivalidade, estou certo? – Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

-Infelizmente.

-Esqueça isso! Nós somos amigos! Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Eu não conseguiria te fazer algo de mal.

-Obrigado, Naruto. – Ele agradecia.

Sakura começa a espreguiçar-se e levanta em seguida.

-Sasuke...

-Olá, Sakura! – Cumprimenta-a sorrindo.

-Olá... N-Naruto!! – Sakura dá um pulo ao ver o noivo sentado e consciente.

Ela sorri e o abraça muito forte, mas acidentalmente lhe toca a parte da cirurgia.

-Ai! – Ele reclama.

-Me desculpa, Naruto-chan! – Sakura se preocupava.

-Tudo bem, dattebayo! – Ele coloca a mão na nuca e sorri.

-Senti medo em não te ver mais sorrindo.

-Que isso? Esse sorriso lindo vai te perseguir por um longo tempo ainda, saiba disso, dattebayo! – Ele imita a pose ridícula de Gai e Rock Lee.

-Hum... Que bom, mas... O que faz aqui, Sasuke? – Ela faz uma cara confusa.

-Eu vim aqui me redimir.

-Redimir? – Ela repete a pergunta.

-Depois disso, acho que o papel de pai estará mais próximo de você, Sasuke! – Naruto ri.

-Isso não... Posso me aproximar da criança e nunca deixar que nada lhe falte, mas pai... Pai só você, Naruto. – Sasuke fecha os olhos e senta no sofá, depois os coça, indicando a noite má dormida.

-Cara! Obrigado, mas você está acabado, dattebayo. É melhor voltar para sua casa e dormir um pouco mais.

-Eu sei. Agora posso dormir sossegado. – Ele sorri um pouco. – Antes disso... – Ele apresenta sua mão para Naruto.

Sakura fica quieta sorrindo, e Naruto olha confuso e meio indeciso para a mão dele, mas não é a indecisão pelo fato dele saber se deve ou não apertar a mão do companheiro, e sim pelo fato dele nunca ter encostado na mão de outra pessoa, a não ser Sakura.

-Tira essa mão da minha frente. – Ele diz friamente.

Sasuke estranha e tira a mão, com uma gota na testa, foi então que Naruto o abraçou.

-Com amigos não tem dessa frescura! – Ele separa o abraço e mostra um sorriso.

-Tem razão. – Ele sorri e põe a mão na cabeça. – Estou morto, vou embora! Melhoras, Naruto!

Ele sai de lá, e deixa Naruto e Sakura abraçados.

Lá fora, ele dá um suspiro e diz:

-Finalmente poderei descansar em paz.

E sai andando, Kakashi que estava do lado de fora com um livro fechado, diz para si mesmo:

-Então aconteceu de novo, pode não ter sido rapidamente, mas como sempre... Naruto curou outra pessoa... – Ele diz com um sorriso... Tampado pela máscara de médico.

Duas semanas depois:

Meu pimpolho voltou para seu apartamento, Sakura já estava morando com ele, e Sasuke comprou um apartamento e deixou sua mansão para alugar, ele queria mesmo era conviver com os amigos.

Já Tomiko... Mudou-se do prédio e foi para o centro da cidade e de Neji ninguém tem notícias, e isso afeta principalmente Hinata.

Mas já falei demais, o capítulo agora foca mais um personagem muito interessante e que eu admiro porque eu fui o tutor dele: Hatake Kakashi.

A vida dele não foi muito fácil, o pai dele era agente, e falhou ao capturar um dos grandes chefões do crime: Orochimaru, por quê? Bem, porque ele preferiu salvar os amigos de uma emboscada a captura-lo.

Ele foi menosprezado, odiado, tratado como um lixo durante anos, e acabou-se suicidando, e Kakashi ficou sozinho no mundo. Ele foi entregue a adoção, e eu ainda era muito jovem, tinha uns vinte e três anos e decidi adota-lo, foi então que coloquei ele na escola de Konoha, ele era muito capaz, e hoje é um dos mais eficientes médicos do mundo.

Numa lanchonete, se encontravam Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Shikamaru, eles estavam conversando sobre a vinda de Sasuke.

-Entendi! – Dizia Shikamaru. – Que bom que reconsiderou, Sasuke, seria problemático se não reconsiderasse.

-Eu sei, Shikamaru. – Ele disse satisfeito.

-Entretanto... – Disse Naruto.

-Entretanto? – Pergunta os três.

-Ele ainda não arranjou nenhuma garota! Você precisa namorar!

-N-namorada? – Sasuke fica completamente corado. – Mas quem?

-Quem disse que eu vou saber? – Naruto responde.

-Naruto-chan pare com esse tipo de conversa. Acho que depois de tudo isso ele ainda não está pronto! – Disse Sakura. – Certo, Sasuke-kun?

-Bem... Acho que estou sim...

-Ah... Se for isso então porque respondi por você? – Sakura tinha uma gota na testa.

-Sei lá! – Ele estica os ombros.

-Olá, pessoal. – Diz Kakashi chegando perto da turminha. – Que bom que veio para cá, Sasuke. E que bom que mudou de idéia em relação a tudo.

-Também acho.

-Ah! Eu tenho que ir logo! Até mais!

Kakashi se afastou com sua máscara.

-Hum...

-O que foi, Naruto-chan? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei... Nunca tira aquela máscara... Ou melhor, nunca vi o seu rosto!

-Tem razão... É curioso... Vamos descobrir como é o rosto do Kakashi-sensei! – Disse Sasuke.

-O que acha, Sakura-chan? – Pergunta Naruto com um sorriso maroto.

-Acho ótimo! – Ela confirma sua ansiedade com um abraço nele.

-Ótimo! E você, Shikamaru? – Naruto repete a pergunta para o homem sem vontade, retribuindo o abraço de Sakura.

-Eu não, isso vai ser problemático. Que saco, o sol já está ficando forte, e isso me dá sono... Pior é agüentar tudo isso e ainda ficar observando as nuvens depois de tudo... Pensar nessas coisas é tão problemático! – Reclama ele saindo do local.

Todos os três ficam com gotas na cabeça, mas logo Naruto tem a primeira ação:

-Certo! Temos que bolar o plano!

-E como será? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Há quatro momentos que o Kakashi-sensei não está no hospital: 1) Quando ele acorda; 2) Quando ele sai para almoçar; 3) Quando ele pede licença para descanso e por último: quando ele não está de plantão e sai para jantar.

-Beleza, vamos ter que dividir esses horários para cada um dos nossos planos. – Diz Sasuke.

-Temos que pensar nisso cuidadosamente! – Diz Sakura,

-Isso aí! – Agora Naruto vibra. – Vamos lá, dattebayo!

Eles se afastam e vão para a recepção, onde têm acesso a três papéis e uma caneta.

-Primeira parte! Operação: Cata safado.  
Kakashi-sensei tem o péssimo hábito de olhar para mulheres formosas, e que tenham pelo menos a sua idade, uns trinta anos pelo visto. Kakashi-sensei também toma café das nove às dez horas da manhã, isso facilita o nosso desempenho. Se nós virmos ele "paquerando" alguém, é uma chance perfeita de manipula-lo, ou seja, a mulher que escolhermos deverá ser nossa subordinada! E ela deverá pedir para ele tirar sua máscara, tirar uma foto e logo em seguida, nos mostrar! E então?

-Uau! Sakura-chan, esse seu plano é demais! – Analisa Naruto.

-Mesmo assim, é do Kakashi que estamos falando, ele não cairia num truque tão óbvio. – Alerta Sasuke.

-E daí? Qualquer pervertido faria isso... Até o Naruto-chan... – Diz Sakura.

-Hã? Que isso, Sakura-chan? Eu nunca olharia para outras mulheres!

-Sei! Ótimo, vamos lá!

Primeira parte!

Operação: Cata Safado!

Horário: 9:26 AM.

-Qual sua localização, testa-rosa? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Qual é, Naruto? Não tinha outro codinome melhor não, em? – Pergunta Sakura nervosa.

-Qual, testa flamenga? – Pergunta ele.

-Ah! Esquece! – Ela diz. – Eu estou no perímetro leste do Ichiraku Ramen.

-Perímetro sul. – Diz Sasuke.

-Perímetro norte. – Afirma Naruto.

-E no perímetro X temos a dona! Ela é muito bonita e Kakashi-sensei sempre teve uma quedinha por ela, isso facilitaria muito as coisas! – Diz Sakura com um sorriso.

-Quem? A gostosa da filha do senhor Ichiraku? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Naruto! Olha o respeito, seu idiota! – Grita Sakura nervosa.

-Era brincadeira! – Ele ri para ela.

-Eles começaram! – Diz Sasuke pelo rádio.

A filha do senhor Ichiraku se aproximava da mesa de Kakashi, imaginem aquela música OST do Naruto: "Sexiness", certo?

-"Bom-dia, cliente? Deseja algo?" – Ela diz isso muito sexy!

-"Eu desejo... Bem... Hã..." – Kakashi fica olhando os seios fartos da senhorita.

-"Eu fico constrangida assim, Kakashi-san!" – Ela põe o dedo na boca.

-"Desculpe-me, é que eu estou meio nervoso e cansado!" – Ele sorri para ela.

-"Pensando bem, o senhor fica muito bem nervoso!" – Ela sorri para ele.

-"O-obrigado, senhorita Seios... Digo, senhorita..." – Ele fica muito corado! Eu não queria estar na pele dele!

-"Tudo bem! (Ele é bem interessante... Até que vale a pena querer ver o rosto dele). Mas eu estou curiosa em relação ao seu rosto, posso vê-lo?" – A senhorita também corava, e seu coração acelerou estranhamente.

-"Bem... Para a senhorita seria um prazer!" – Ele já começava a tirar a pequena máscara, a senhorita já tinha ficado nervosa e corada, quando... O telefone de Kakashi toca. – "Alô? Sim?... Ah! Tudo bem!... Pode deixar... Estou chegando! Até mais!". – Kakashi põe o telefone de volta na cintura. – "Sinto muito, Chie-san! Quem sabe nos encontramos por aí?".

-"Entendo, Kakashi-san. Até mais! (Que droga!)". – Ela parecia normal por fora, porém estava furiosa.

Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke ficaram decepcionados pelo plano ter ido água abaixo...

-Mas ainda temos a segunda parte! – Diz Naruto confiante. – Eu a planejo, dattebayo!

De volta à recepção:

-Segunda Parte! Operação: Banho!  
É muito simples, Kakashi-sensei sempre aproveita alguma parte de seu tempo para um banho nas termas centrais de Konoha, tudo o que precisamos é, impreterivelmente, ficar na mesma piscina dele!

-Está bem, mas eu não posso entrar na piscina masculina, isso quer dizer que eu estou livre? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Naturalmente! – Alegra-se Naruto.

-Ótimo, então essa parte é minha e sua, Naruto. – Alega Sasuke.

-Isso mesmo, plano em ação!

Segunda Parte!

Operação: Banheiro!

Horário: 11:34.

Naruto e Sasuke mergulharam naquela terma e aguardaram uns quarenta segundos.

Eles perceberam que alguém vinha, e puseram uma parte da cabeça de fora e comprovaram: era Kakashi-sensei!

-Te pegamos! – Os dois falam juntos mas ao perceber quem era... – Gai-sensei?

-Meninos? Aproveitando a juventude? Que ótimo! Assim deve ser a vida! – Ele faz a pose ridícula "Nice Guy".

-Ah! Esquece... O senhor viu o Kakashi-sensei? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Ele não pôde vir hoje, disse que preferia estar na sala de bronzeamento! – Disse ele.

-Droga! Naruto vamos lá! – Grita Sasuke.

-Dattebayo!

Eles correm, correm, correm... Correm de novo, correm mais um pouco e... Sala de bronzeamento masculina!

-Agora, sim! – Diz Naruto satisfeito e bam!

Ele vê Kakashi lendo um livro com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e outra no... Rosto...

-Ah! Olá, garotos! Que ótimo dia para bronzear, não...

Ele não terminou, só ouviu eles dizendo indo embora:

-Plano dois: falhou!

-Que jovens estranhos...

Enquanto isso, Naruto dizia na recepção:

-Cara! Que sensei estranho! – Diz ele. – Tampa o rosto até no bronzeamento...

-Pior é que não progredimos nada! – Alega Sakura.

-Mas ainda temos o meu plano! O número três! – Diz Sasuke com um sorriso.

-Espero que seja melhor que o nosso. – Diz Sakura.

-Claro que é: já tentaram pedir a ele?

-Hã? – Naruto arregala os olhos.

-Pedir que ele mostre o rosto para nós. – Fala Sasuke com um sorriso.

-Não... – Sakura entendeu o plano de Sasuke.

-Ele vai sair logo, logo, hoje ele tem plantão.

-Entendo! Vamos lá!

Terceira Parte!

Operação: "Se não podemos vence-los, junte-se a eles!".

Horário: 16:27.

Enquanto Kakashi caminhava lendo o seu livro, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura se aproximaram, e ele notando aquela cena, diz:

-Olá! Desejam algo?

-Nós queríamos pedir-lhe um favor, Kakashi-sensei! – Disse Sakura.

-Mostre-nos o seu rosto! – Pede Naruto.

Sasuke ficou quieto, apenas admirando a cena.

-Muito bem então...

Kakashi colocou a mão na sua máscara e começou a puxa-la lentamente.

Os três quase arrancavam os olhos para ver o que havia por baixo daquilo, e quando Kakashi termina de retirar a máscara, vemos... Uma máscara por baixo da outra!

-Hã?

-Estou ocupado, tenho que ir, até logo! – E sai andando normalmente.

-Espere... – Diz Naruto. – É, Sasuke, nós três falhamos.

-Tem razão. – Ele diz com as mãos nos bolsos. – Parece que o Shikamaru tinha razão, isso foi problemático e perdemos um dia de nossa vida!

-He, he... – Naruto abraça os amigos. – Isso não foi perca de tempo... Foi diversão! E anotem aí: ainda veremos o rosto do Kakashi-sensei um dia!

-Tem razão! – Sorri Sasuke.

-Esse é um dos mistérios que eu faço questão de resolver! – Alega Sakura. – Mas me bateu uma vontade estranha de comer o Ramen que você faz, Naruto-chan!

-Desejos de grávida... – Ele põe a mão na testa. – Está convidado a experimentar o meu Ramen, Sasuke!

-Ótimo! Verei quão boa é a dona de casa Naruto! – Ele zomba.

-É... Dona de casa é...

Antes que ele diga isso... Fim do Capítulo XV!


	13. Um plano é forjado!

Capítulo XVI: Um plano forjado!

Naruto estava na mesma lanchonete, com Sakura, Sasuke e Chouji. Eles conversavam a respeito do fato do rosto de Kakashi, algo meio besta... Porque eu sei como é o rosto dele... Acima do nariz é claro...

-Foi então que vimos uma máscara debaixo da outra! Que humilhante... – Naruto lamenta.

-Mas ainda veremos o rosto do Kakashi-sensei! – Diz Sakura com um sorriso.

-Isso deve ter dado fome, pessoal!

-Com certeza, mas almoçamos muito bem. – Diz Naruto.

-Ainda bem, detesto ficar com fome. – Diz Chouji.

-Você nunca tira a cara de um churrasco, Chouji. Ainda mais que estou curioso para ver o famoso Ramen do Naruto que deixou a Sakura apaixonada. – Diz Sasuke.

-Mas não foi pelo Ramen que eu me apaixonei pelo Naruto-chan... – Retruca Sakura. – Foi porque ele é muito gato!

Ele cora instantaneamente, não tinha sido a primeira garota que já lhe dissera algo parecido, um exemplo seria Ino, mas nunca imaginaria que ouviria tal coisa saindo pela boca de Sakura.

-S-Sakura-chan! – Ele fica meio... Muito abobado!

-Só falei a verdade! – Ela o abraça.

-Naruto-kun! – Grita uma pessoa que chegava no local, só a presença dela causava-lhe arrepios.

-V-você?... Tomiko! – Grita Sasuke. – O que está fazendo aqui? Deixei bem claro para não se aproximar desse prédio! – Grita Sasuke.

-Ah! Sasuke-kun é tão ruim ficar longe do Naruto-kun... Mas... Quando eu me dou por ver, você... Você está me traindo! – Tomiko aponta para Sakura. – Ainda mais com esta testuda!

-Ah? Sua... Do que está falan... – Naruto pára imediatamente ao notar a expressão de Sakura.

-Cala a boca, Naruto...

-Sakura-chan?

-Eu cuido dessa vaca pessoalmente! – Sakura ia pular para cima dela quando Chouji e Naruto a seguraram.

-Sua doida! Primeiro: você está grávida. Segundo: Não vale a pena sujar suas mãos com uma pessoa tão baixa como essa! – Grita Naruto. – Vamos embora, certo?

-Tem razão. – Eles vão embora.

-Ah! Naruto-kun! Por que não larga essa vadia e esse bastardo que ela tem e vem ficar comigo? Eu te amo mais que ela. – Ela faz um sorriso cínico.

Naruto simplesmente pára no meio do pátio, e vira o rosto.

-Naruto-chan... O que vai fazer? – Sakura se preocupa.

-À sua vontade, Sakura-chan! – Ele faz a reverência.

-Ótimo!

-Hum? – Tomiko não entendeu aquilo, e já iria falar mais: - Sua testuda flamenga, o que v...

Um supersoco na cara de Tomiko fez ela bater no poste, então Sakura segura a gola da camisa "fina" dela e sussurra no seu ouvido:

-Essa testuda flamenga tem um presente para você: Uma testada! – Ela dá uma testada nela e Tomiko cai tonta no chão.

-Ai... Minha cabeça...

-Fala mais, vadia! – Sakura ia pegar mais pesado, mas então...

-Já chega, Sakura.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Eu cuido do resto. – Kakashi sorriu para ela, ele chegou perto da garota que dormia. – Você me deve dois mil ienes por quebrar o meu portão, sua marginal, e outra: envolva-se com meus alunos e se arrependerá. Agora suma daqui!

Kakashi empurra a garota que cambaleia e cai na fonte do pátio.

-Seu velho idiota! Isso é agressão a menores! – Tomiko gritava enquanto levantava. – Eu vou te denunciar!

-Não se negarmos sua acusação. – Disse Sasuke sorrindo para ela.

-Seu... Seu porco! Pensei que estava do meu lado! – Tomiko rangeu os dentes.

Sasuke arregala os olhos, e fala para ela em tom de zombaria:

-Oinc! Meu nome é Tomiko... E eu sou uma jumenta, por quê? Porque eu sou ridícula e gosto de pagar King Kong na frente de todas as pessoas. Por quê? Porque eu sou uma ridícula que não tem noção de perigo. Por quê? Porque sou uma jumenta. – Ele diz com os olhos fechados e um sorriso maroto.

-Sasuke! – Tomiko ia para cima dele quando vê um homem trajado de terno segurando seu braço.

-Desculpe-me, senhorita. Mas a senhorita invadiu este condomínio e danificou seu patrimônio, terei que expulsa-la caso recuse-se a sair pacificamente. – Diz o senhor com óculos e uma toca ridícula.

-Tira as mãos de mim, seu macaco! – Grita ela.

Os olhos do homem brilharam e ele olhou profundamente para os olhos dela, e isso causou um terremoto dentro de Tomiko:

-Minha prezada macaquinha, devido os fatos ocorridos e pela maneira qual direcionou-se a mim terei que ser sincero: Eu não sou mulher, sou homem, e sou do sexo próprio para ter bigode.

-O que quer dizer? Que eu tenho bigode? Bah! – Ela novamente dá um tapa na mão do homem. – Pára de me enganar com seus truques sujos, seu macaco!

Naruto que observara toda aquela discussão com uma gota, olhou para Kakashi e perguntou:

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Sim?

-Esse joguinho funcionará?

-Vai sim, aquele lá é o Morino Ibiki. E ele trabalha na chefia de segurança, qualquer invasor é interrogado por ele... E sempre consegue a resposta para tudo.

-O que isso tem haver, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Só que ele entende como funciona a mente humana, e os medos das pessoas somente olhando para elas, ele viu o quão lisa é a pele de Tomiko e logo percebeu: ela detesta ter pêlos.

-Sério? Ela vai ficar com trauma. – Diz ele.

-Como assim? Eu não tenho pêlos!

-Ah, é? Então por que eu vejo tantos no seu queixo?

-Pêlos...?

-Sim.

-Ah! Meu Deus!

-Eu se fosse a senhorita correria logo, antes que virasse motivo de piada.

-É, tem razão... – Ela sai de fininho.

Todos que observaram a cena ficaram com o queixo no chão, como alguém poderia ser tão frio?

-O senhor é demais, Ibiki! – Diz Naruto.

-Obrigado, meu jovem. Bem, tenho que ir, precisando é só chamar, Kakashi-san.

-Certo, obrigado de novo! – Ele levanta a mão. – Bem, como gás de cozinha, estou vazando, até! – Kakashi sorri e se afasta.

-O Kakashi-sensei foi demais, não acham? – Diz Naruto.

-É. – Confirma Sakura.

Tomiko estava furiosa, ficou com medo de ser vista, e quando chegou em casa, quebrou o vaso que estava sobre a mesa.

-Aquela maldita Sakura! Ela vai se ver comigo! Eu tirarei tudo dela! – Ela senta e põe as mãos na cabeça. – E se eu fizesse uma armadilha? Colocasse ela para ver o Naruto beijando alguém? Mas não pode ser eu! Tem que ser outra pessoa... Uma garota bonita... Uma garota que talvez Sakura sente uma certa rivalidade. Ah! Já sei: Ino. – Ela abre um sorriso e pega logo o celular.

Chegando no corredor do quarto de Naruto e Sakura, eles se encontram com Hinata, que estava muito preocupada.

-N-Naruto-kun! – Hinata olha para ele.

-Olá, Hinata. O que você tem? – Ele se preocupa com a expressão dela.

-O Neji... Ele não... Ele não apareceu desde o dia que...

-Droga. – Ele abaixa a cabeça.

-Hinata, nós estamos indo ao apartamento para experimentar o Ramen do Naruto-chan, gostaria de vir conosco. – Pergunta Sakura.

-E-eu... Não sei... – Ela fica vermelha.

-Não sabe o quê? Vamos logo! – Disse Sasuke friamente e já indo a direção do apartamento.

-Ele falou tudo, vamos logo! – Disse Naruto.

Eles entraram, conversaram um pouco enquanto admiravam Naruto preparando os ingredientes, mas faltava uma coisa: churrasco de porco.

-Precisamos de carne de porco, pessoal. – Disse Naruto.

-Vamos comprar! – Disse Sakura.

-Certo. Vamos eu, Sakura-chan e Hinata. Sasuke fica, certo? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Tudo bem. – Ele concorda com a cabeça.

Eles saem e compram a carne, mas ao lado da porta C do prédio, havia algo, ou melhor... Alguém: Neji. Ele estava caído e roncando muito.

-Neji! – Hinata começou a chorar.

-Acalme-se, Hinata. – Naruto sai e chega perto dele, mas quando chega perto ele afasta com uma careta. – Está pior que carniça de urubu.

-Meu Deus! Neji... – Hinata sede as lágrimas e abraça Sakura.

-Leve a carne, Sakura-chan. Eu carrego o Neji até o nosso quarto, tente liberar os obstáculos e, por favor, me avise quando alguém vier.

-Certo.

Eles sobem tranqüilamente e batem no apartamento, Sasuke vai atender e se impressiona com o que vê.

-O que significa isso? – Ele se preocupa.

-Liga o chuveiro no gelo, vamos esfriar a cabeça dele. – Disse Naruto.

-Certo!

Eles tiram a camisa dele e botam ele no chuveiro onde ele engasga e acorda, e sente a cabeça latejando muito forte.

-O que aconteceu? – Ele enxergava flashes dourados, flamengos e púrpuros. – Quem... São vocês?

-Somos nós: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata... – Naruto disse segurando os ombros dele.

-Minha cabeça...

-Fique calmo, vai melhorar.

Depois de um certo tempo... O Ramen estava pronto e Neji estava com uma roupa leve e sentado no sofá, tomando uma bela pratada de macarrão instantâneo.

-Muito gostoso, Naruto. – Ele disse e depois volta a mão na cabeça, que ainda doía.

-Obrigado. Já se lembra do ocorrido?

-Sim. Tomiko... Ela me embebedou...

-Droga... Que vaca! – Sasuke soca a parede.

-Neji... – Hinata se preocupa.

-Eu peço minhas desculpas, Naruto. Você passou maus momentos por minha causa, e agora está me ajudando... Eu não sei se mereço isto. – Neji começa a sentir seus olhos pinicarem.

-Nada! Só estou fazendo minha parte, dattebayo! – Ele sorri.

-(Eu já ouvi isto uma vez). – Pensa Sakura sorrindo.

-É sério. Eu te dei um tiro!

-O tiro não doeu nada comparado ao te ver daquele jeito.

-Hum...?

-Prometa-me uma coisa: Você vai fazer um tratamento de reabilitação, certo?

Neji sente muito seguro com as palavras dele e afirma com a cabeça.

-Sim, eu faço.

Todos sentem a euforia na flor da pele, outra vez Naruto mudou alguém.

-Bem, temos que resolver algo: Você quer ficar aqui ou te levamos para a sua casa?

-Eu prefiro... Ficar na casa de Hinata-sama. – Neji fala olhando para ela.

-M-minha casa? – Ela sente as bochechas queimando.

-Só se eu puder. – Ele sorri.

-P-pode.

-Ótimo...

-Vamos ficar para o jantar, não é? – Pergunta Neji.

-Podemos... – Ela abaixa e junta os dedos.

-Ótimo! Vamos logo senão o Ramen esfria, dattebayo! – A animação não deixa de ocorrer com Naruto.

E foi um sucesso! Todos adoraram o Ramen de Naruto... Era delicioso, e quando todos foram embora, eles foram tomar banho, aí o bicho pega:

-Pode tomar primeiro, Sakura-chan!

-Não, Naruto-chan. Você primeiro!

-Eu faço questão de que você vá primeiro! – Eles queriam mesmo era ficar juntos, porque tinham dois banheiros, um era a suíte e outro era particular.

-Você está mais cansado, você primeiro.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Se você não toma a iniciativa... Eu tomo!

Ele a agarra e lasca um beijo quentíssimo, direcionando-a para o banheiro, e os dois ficam lá e tomam banho, um banho demorado... Não teve o que devem estar pensando! Mas se beijaram muito!

Depois do banho, eles se deitaram e foram dormir... Dormiram abraçados e como estava meio frio, com um cobertor quente, que fazia daquela noite, muito mais prazerosa que o comum...

Agora cabe a vocês pensarem o que aconteceu. A mente de cada um tem um fato, poste o que pensam e veremos o que a maioria pensa, dependendo do caso, se a maioria escolher _tal_ assunto, _tal_ assunto será determinado. Agora acho que vou arrumar meus belos cabelos louros, como gás de cozinha, estou vazando!

Fim do capítulo 16!


	14. Por quê!

Capítulo XVII: Por quê?

O vento soprava pela janela fazendo com que seus cabelos rosados, sedosos e bonitos balançassem e voassem no seu rosto, fazendo com que sorrisse... Estou parecendo poeta novamente... Fazer o quê? Não tenho escolha. Encarnar é como deve ser a carreira de um verdadeiro autor.

Ele sorria conforme seus cabelos voavam e ela sorria junto, sem perceber, mas sorria. Mas um embrulho estranho lhe vinha ao estômago, ele foi ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

-O que é isso que estou sentindo, dattebayo? – Ele não se conformava com o que sentia.

Desceu as escadas do apartamento e seguiu até a cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira e tirou sua garrafa de água gelada, e ao invés de beber... Atirou-a no rosto... Algo estranho a se fazer, ele mesmo olhou para o que fizera, olhou para si mesmo novamente e disse:

-Devo estar ficando louco, dattebayo.

-Louco? – Disse a mulher que chegava e o abraçava. – Por que não me acordou?

-Você dormia como um anjo, dattebayo. Não quis incomoda-la.

-Entendi... Você é mesmo muito fofo, Naruto-chan! – Ela sorriu. – Eu tirei mesmo uma sorte grande. Mas por que está todo molhado?

-Eu estou ficando maluco, fui pegar o copo d'água para beber e joguei em mim mesmo, dattebayo. – Ele lamentava. – Como diria o Shikamaru: que problemático.

-He, he. – Ela deu um risinho fofo. – Não se preocupe, manhãs assim acontecem, vai ver você queria nadar ou algo assim?

-Nadar? Bem... São oito da manhã, ótima hora, o que acha, Sakura-chan?

-Acho ótimo. Minha barriga me pede mais Ramen! – Ela gritou enquanto subia novamente em direção ao quarto.

-É? E eu estou com vontade de comer com você...

-Espero que este sentido não seja malicioso! – Ela gritou, ainda no quarto.

-Nada! Pense o que quiser... – Ele sorriu e foi preparar o café da manhã, que mulher não iria querer um homem como esse? Café da manhã... Amor... Carinho... Atenção... Compreensão... Até eu se eu fosse mulher, iria me casar com este garoto!

-É bom mesmo, porque se eu for olhar pelo seu ponto de vista... – Ela chegava com um biquíni, uma tanga, chapéu e óculos, e nas mãos, os velhos parceiros: bronzeador e livrinho. – Vou acabar te matando, e não quero isso. – Ela beijou a bochecha dele.

-Tem razão, dattebayo... – Ele ficou corado.

Depois do café, eles foram, e como era uma maravilha de sábado, até Kakashi se encontrava na piscina, naturalmente, com o rosto tampado.

-Consegui um mortal triplo e mais dois giros, Gai-sensei! – Gritava Lee, com um fogo no olhar.

-Ótimo, Lee! Agora um quádruplo! – Dizia Gai.

-Sim, senhor!

Naruto e Sakura chegaram uns cinco minutos depois e se depararam com uma cena humilhante:

-Eu vou ganhar! – Disse Lee, nadando rápido e com pesos nas costas.

-Ah! De jeito nenhum! – Disse Gai... Com Kakashi nas costas e longe de Lee.

-Que patético, dattebayo.

-Isto é nojento. – Disse Sakura.

Ambos corriam e todos em volta olhavam admirados, até que Gai comemora:

-Primeiro!

-Segundo! – Diz Lee, chegando logo depois de Gai.

-Você precisa de um treinamento mais rígido, Lee.

-Sim, senhor! Me esforçarei mais na próxima vez!

-Entretanto, há algo chato a ser dito a você, meu pobre Lee.

-O que foi, Gai-sensei? – Ele disse meio assustado.

-Você não chegou em segundo, Lee! Você chegou em terceiro! Kakashi chegou primeiro porque eu o carregava! – Kakashi nem respirava direito. – Há, há, há! Você tem sorte, Kakashi!

-Ah... Bilu... Os anjos voam... Flashes... – Os olhos de Kakashi ainda rodavam.

-Você está bem, Kakashi?

Eles abandonaram aquela cena patética e foram cuidar deles mesmos.

-Vai dar um mergulho, Sakura-chan?

-Acho que não...

Ela parou ao ver que Naruto sorria marotamente para ela, e ele piscava para a piscina...

-Na-ru-to? – Sakura sentia medo ao sentir os braços de Naruto a entrelaçarem. – Pára com isso, Naruto-chan!

-Hum? Me chamou de Naruto-chan? Isso significa que além de um mergulho quer um beijo também?

-Que patético!

Ela emburrou e fez um biquinho e olhou para ele, fazendo um sinal de "vai me deixar esperando aqui o dia inteiro? Pula logo!", ele obedeceu, pegou ela e saiu correndo em direção a piscina, ela dava gritos mas por dentro ria!

-Naruto-chan!

-Dattebayo! – Ele gritou pulando na piscina.

Eles se encontraram no fundo, se abraçaram e reergueram novamente, se beijando.

-Uau! Como na primeira vez...

-Sei... – Sakura suspeita dele.

-Falando sério!

-Hum... – Ela olhou feio, mas deu um selinho logo em seguida.

-Adoro isso.

-É? Certo... Vamos lá? – Ela piscou.

-Tudo b... – Ele parou quando sentiu alguém se encostando a seu braço. – Ino?

-Olá, Naruto-chan! – Ela sorriu.

-Mas o que significa isso, sua porca? – Sakura grita. – Chamando o meu noivo de um sufixo desse? – Ela ficou biruta.

-Cala a boca, Testinha! Eu tenho que falar com o Naruto-kun! – Ela sorri. – (Espero que a Tomiko esteja certa de que a Sakura vai ficar bem triste!). – Ela queria arruinar a Sakura.

-Agora esse sufixo? Quem você pensa que é!

-Sua testuda de uma figa? O que vai fazer? Um escândalo?

-Hei, Ino! Mais respeito aí, por favor! Ela é minha noiva... E eu gostaria que a respeitasse.

-Hum? Naruto-kun... (Naruto, seu idiota! Cala sua boca!). – Ela gritou.

-Por favor, saia, é melhor para todos nós, dattebayo. – Ele a viu se afastando, e pensou: - (Começou... Eu sonhei que algo do tipo aconteceria...).

-Aquela porca... Muito obrigado, Naruto-chan!...? Naruto-chan? Naruto-chan! – Sakura deu tapinhas na cara dele.

-Hum?... Sakura-chan? Ah! Perdoe-me, dattebayo! Eu só estava pensando em algo.

-Se você estava pensando naquela porca eu te mataria. Mas eu sei que não é.

-Eu não perco o meu tempo pensando em casos que não me interessam! – Ele sorriu. – Sakura-chan! Isso me deu uma idéia! Podemos fazer uma festa lá na sacada, o que acha?

-Ótimo! Convidando todos os amigos!

-Isso aí!

-Beleza.

Como eu estou com muito tempo para escrever... E sim, estou sendo sarcástico... Vou saltar direto... Não tão direto... Ao clímax do capítulo.

Neji se sentia novo, mas ainda carregava um peso, o peso de ter caído na armadilha de Tomiko, ela agora tinha um trunfo sobre ele, e ele... Não tinha nada.

-Neji-kun? – A voz nada simpática chega próxima a ele.

-Tomiko?

-Chegou a hora de retribuir o favor!

-Favor? Que favor? – Ele contornava o assunto.

-A arma que eu te dei, sua anta! Acha que ela ainda não te incrimina, principalmente com toda a droga na sua casa!

-Você... Finalmente...

-Sabe o que quero, não sabe? – Ela tem um sorriso nada simpático.

-Sei. Você quer separar o Naruto da Sakura. O que a Ino disse?

-O Naruto é muito leal, mas a Sakura... Curte muito a beleza. E ela vai curtir a sua beleza, neném!

-A minha? Você quer que eu beije a Sakura com o Naruto vendo?

-Mais... Se possível.

-Tudo bem... – Ele fecha os olhos e cerra os punhos, sua cabeça doía e sua consciência apitava. – Eles me convidaram para uma festa na sacada hoje a noite, é o cenário perfeito. – Ele fingiu um sorriso.

-Você ainda é um vigarista? Bem o seu tipo...

-E você, prima? Seduziu-me. Isso é coisa de uma v...

-Olha só: o safado que adorou as minhas pernas está se arrependendo?

-Cala a sua boca!

-Se revelou? – Ela sorriu malignamente para ele.

-N-não...

-Foi o que pensei. Até mais, tarado!

-Ah! – Ele foi e sentiu ela lambendo a ponta da sua orelha e arrepiou todo, mas quando foi virar-se, ela já tinha ido. – (Vagabunda).

Á noite, Naruto e Sakura recebiam cada um de seus amigos com um belo abraço, tudo perfeito! Ramen, churrasco, refrigerante, sake. Tudo perfeito.

-Foi então que o Kakashi disse: me dá uma chupada do seu pirulito? – Disse Gai, debochando de Kakashi que tinha uma cara não tão... Nada satisfeita.

-Há, há, há! – Todo mundo ria.

Lee e Tenten ficaram abraçados o tempo inteiro, Sasuke jogou videogame a maior parte da festa e... Shikamaru dormiu.

-Sakura-san! – Chamou Neji.

-Sim, Neji?

-Pode vir me ajudar aqui, preciso de uma chave para abrir a despensa!

-A chave fica no chaveiro...

Neji olhou com uma cara mais ou menos assim: "¬¬" Mas fazer o quê? Ela era assim.

-Brincadeira! Vamos lá.

Durante o caminho ela notou que Neji estava muito bonito e cora com isso e afasta dele depois desse pensamento, mesmo assim, um desejo resistiu acima de tudo.

-Hei, Sasuke! Viu a Sakura-chan por aí, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Acho que ela foi com Neji pegar a chave para a despensa.

-Mas a chave está comigo.

-Alcance-os, anta! – Ele olhou para ele com uma cara de "você é idiota".

-Eu sei!

Ele saiu, dobrou o corredor da churrasqueira e entrou na casa... Mais dois corredores e chegaria na despensa, onde Sakura e Neji estariam.

Sakura corava com Neji ao lado dela e suava frio, isso a deixava muito nervosa.

-Acalme-se, Sakura? O que você tem?

-N-nada.

-A chave está aí?

-Não.

Ele ouviu passos, seriam os de Naruto, que já estava com a chave na mão, então ele virou Sakura para ele num tom brusco e disse no ouvido dela.

-Eu te amo! – Ele a beijou.

Naruto sentia um baque no peito, umas facas estraçalhando seu coração, ele acelerou o passo até que...

Lá vai o poema de novo...

O tinir das chaves caindo no chão ecoou pelo grande e escuro corredor, as pernas da garota encolhidas e apoiadas pelo garoto estavam molhadas, seus lábios se enroscando e cada vez mais profundamente, esse ritmo aumentava, foi então que esse momento fora quebrado por tal tinir que acabara de ecoar, e ambas partes que agora estavam atentas à figura de cabelos dourados que derramava lágrimas e soluçava demasiadamente. As palavras saíam da boca dela, e pareciam sem som para ele, uma raiva enorme misturada com tristeza fez com que seus olhos tomassem um tom avermelhado, então ele virou e saiu, saiu correndo, deixando a figura de cabelos rosas, que também chorava, gritando seu nome:

-Naruto!

Fim dessa merda de capítulo.


	15. Não me abandone

Capítulo XVIII e XIX: Não me abandone! Preciso de você!

Naruto correu até a sacada, onde ainda encontrou alguns de seus amigos.

-O que aconteceu, Naruto-kun?

-Nada, só estou com sede.

Ele saiu correndo, nem percebeu as besteiras e coisas estúpidas que dizia. Ele correu até o chafariz do prédio, ainda chorando e olhando para a lua, lembrando-se na cena que acabara de ver.

-N-Naruto-chan?

-Você? – Ele olhou para ela, os olhos ainda estavam molhados. – Por quê?

-Eu...

-Por que decidiu enganar o palhaço aqui só agora! Queria se divertir um pouco mais as minhas custas!

-Não é isso!

-É o quê então? Acha que eu não me lembro da suas piadinhas de adolescentes!

-Hum? – Os olhos inchados de Sakura arregalaram ao retornar aquilo.

-As camisas cheias de sinais perturbadores, as paredes do meu quarto escritas: "Sua cara uma piada, sua vida uma palhaçada.".

-Aquilo... Aquilo faz anos!

-Eu fui ignorado! Massacrado! Por você e suas amigas! E pelo que vejo, nada mudou!

-Naruto...? (Os olhos dele...).

Ela se assustou ao ver os olhos furiosos de Naruto em sua direção.

-O que você se tornou? – Sussurra ela.

-No que eu sempre fui, uma piada! Eu te ajudei, tirei da lama... Te dei amor... Porque eu te amo! E é isso o que acontece? – Ele chorava ainda mais alto.

-Não fui eu Naruto! – Sakura começou a desabar em lágrimas. – Não fui eu a responsável... O Neji... Ele me agarrou!

-E você bem que gostou! – Ele insinua para ela.

-Pára com isso! Deixa de ser uma criança! Confia em mim!

-...

-Naruto?

-Confiança. "Confiança". Você confia em mim, Sakura? – Ele olhou para ela e ela ficou em silêncio. – Eu preciso de um tempo, eu vou ali e volto, amanhã mesmo eu procuro um lugar para eu ficar, dattebayo.

-Aquela casa é sua, Naruto!

-Aquela casa é do meu filho. – Ele fala ainda de costas.

-Seu... Pensei que...

-Eu assumi uma responsabilidade, eu fiz uma promessa, e não volto atrás nas minhas palavras, esse é o meu jeito de ser. – Ele disse indo embora.

-Não vá! – Ela corre até ele.

-Sakura... – Ele vira para ela e um minuto se passa quando ele se vê abraçado com ela.

-Não vá... Eu corri muito para chegar até aqui...

-Sakura...?

-Por favor, Naruto-chan. Eu te amo...

Os olhos dele arregalam enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras saindo com um ar quente e acolhedor, bem próximo do seu ouvido.

-Eu... Eu preciso de você, Naruto-chan.

-S-Sakura?

-Por favor, me perdoa... Me perdoa por ter te traído. Eu nunca mais farei tal coisa... Me perdoa!

-Eu... Mas... Sakura...

-Calado! – Ela o abraça e o olha nos olhos, e então Naruto percebe uma determinação em Sakura que nunca havia visto antes. – Apenas sinta...

Ela junta os lábios dela aos dele, e aperta o abraço, fazendo com que ambos se prendessem muito calorosamente naquele local. Sakura beijava Naruto com muita determinação, ela queria provar seu amor para ele, e estava determinava a fazer isso, faria a qualquer custo!

Ele a segura e prende na parede do chafariz, e continuam se beijando, mas num descuido, Sakura escorrega e cai dentro da fonte que enfeitava a entrada do condomínio.

-Sakura!

-Naruto... – Ela cai e fica muito molhada. – Ai! Droga...

-Hum...

Sakura fica lamentando, e quando vai olhar para Naruto, não o vê na sua frente, apenas a entrada.

-Naruto-chan? – Ela o procurava... Ele tinha ido embora, nada tinha adiantado. – Estou molhada, com frio, e ainda... Sem o Naruto...

-Molhada... Com frio... Esqueça isto! Apenas sinta, dattebayo!

Ela sentiu um ar acolhedor em seu ouvido e se virou para encarar aqueles dois olhos azuis que lhe enchiam de felicidade!

-Sentir... – Ela abraçou Naruto e o beijou por mais um tempo. – Me perdoa?

-Não.

-Hã?

-Não há o que perdoar. Eu fui um idiota por acreditar só nas aparências... Ao invés de acreditar em você!

-Naruto... Obrigada.

-Você me deve demais! – Ele sorriu. – Mas é uma dívida grátis, dattebayo.

Os dois se olharam por mais um tempo e então uma expressão séria tomou conta de Naruto.

-Ainda temos que resolver algo, dattebayo.

-Neji...

-Sinto que ele fez isso por uma razão oculta, e eu descobrirei, dattebayo!

Os dois saem de onde estão e seguem rumo à sua casa.

-O que houve, Naruto-kun? – Pergunta Lee. – Sakura-san?

-Não se preocupe, Lee-san. Está tudo bem.

-Precisamos de sua ajuda aqui, Sombrancelhudo.

-O que foi, Naruto-kun?

-Viu o Neji, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Sim, ele saiu de fininho pela saída de empregados... Sabe como é? Fui procurar sake, mas o Gai-sensei me impediu! – Disse Lee.

-Certo. Siga a gente! – Disse Sakura.

-Naruto! – Gritou Sasuke. – O que houve aqui?

-Preciso de sua ajuda, Sasuke.

-Ajuda? Em quê?

-Neji...

-O que foi?

-Só corre! – Grita ele, saindo do prédio.

Lee, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura correram até que ouviram...

-Não precisam ficar me procurando. Estou aqui.

-Neji? – Naruto murmurou. – Por que fez aquilo?

-Tomiko me obrigou.

-Aquela vadia! Por que ela quer tanto o Naruto-chan para ela?

-Porque eu não sei... Ela detesta perder...

-Isso não justifica! Como pôde ser manipulado dessa forma? – Grita Naruto. – Tem idéia do que acaba de fazer! Podia me separar da Sakura-chan e do meu filho!

-Esse filho é do Sasuke!

Sasuke arregala os olhos na hora, e ele mesmo diz:

-Está enganado. Posso até ser algo dessa criança, menos pai. O que ela precisa, ela já tem. – Sakura olha para Sasuke nesse instante.

-Tomiko... Ela e a prima entraram no negócio dele...

-Dele? Quem? – Pergunta Naruto

-Oh? Você não se lembra do seu tio?... Orochimaru?

-Orochimaru! – Naruto começa a suar. – Aquele desgraçado que colocou meu avô na desgraça!

-Naruto-chan...

-Fique tranqüila, Sakura-san! Pode prejudicar o bebê! – Diz Lee.

Naruto começou a tremer.

-He, he. Naruto? O que você tem afinal? Não era tão hiper-ativo a ponto de não sentir medo de um senhor da máfia?

-Máfia? – Sakura se sente assustada.

-Seu maldito! Você trabalhou com ele, dattebayo!

-Eu? Não faço nada se não tiver uma boa razão...

-Razão? Que razão!

-Tomiko me tentou. Ela disse que eu poderia ficar rico e massacrar Sasuke.

-Eu? Sua obsessão chegou tão baixo assim, Neji?

-Cala boca! Você não me entende! – Neji gritou. – Eu fiquei sim tentado, e ela respondeu a tal sensação, até que o dia que ela me ofereceu...

-Nós sabemos, continua de uma vez...

-O dia que... Eu fiquei viciado em craque. A partir daí comecei a assaltar lojas e inclusive tentei te assaltar, Naruto.

-Aquilo deixou marcas, dattebayo.

-Naruto-chan... – Sakura ia tentar ajudar Naruto, mas começa a ficar tonta e a cair.

-Sakura-san! – Lee a segura antes que pudesse cair.

-Sakura-chan! – Naruto a vê desmaiando, quando decide. – Ou você se entrega e vira um novo homem, ou te darei uma lição!

-Hum. Isto é o destino, Naruto. – Neji olhou para ele. – Não pode ser mudado. Você será amaldiçoado com este fruto na barriga de Sakura, você se amaldiçoou. Assim como eu.

-V-você...

-Naruto!

-Sasuke? – Naruto olha para Sasuke.

-Leve a Sakura para um hospital, ela não está nada bem, eu cuido disso. – Ele sorri.

-Está bem... Eu vou logo. Toma cuidado! – Ele pega Sakura no colo e começa a se afastar.

Primeiro eles apenas se olham. Depois ambos cerram os punhos e os dentes, mas Sasuke tem o primeiro movimento, e agarra Neji pela gola e o joga no muro.

-Destino, não é? É nisso que vai botar a culpa por virar um vagabundo viciado! – Disse Sasuke encostando Neji cada vez mais forte na parede.

-Você sabe muito bem, Sasuke. O seu filho não poderia nascer, ele não poderia ter sido feito, isso não pode ser desfeito.

-Sua anta! Eu serei um pai segundo para ele! Eu serei amigo dele! Mas eu não sirvo para ajuda-lo sendo que existe alguém melhor do que eu em tal cargo!

-Hum... Aí seu melhor amigo vem e banca o herói. Ele fez a mesma coisa comigo, e eu caí direitinho. Mas assim funciona o destino, não é? Nunca poderá ser feito por nós mesmos!

Sasuke soca Neji e ainda lhe dá um chute no chão, depois segura a gola novamente e o ergue a sua altura.

-Eu contornei o destino! – Ele deu outro soco e derrubou Neji no chão.

No caminho para o hospital, eles ficam preocupados com o estado de Sakura, ela estava muito ofegante.

-Isso só pode ser piada! – Disse Lee.

-Piada! Eu gostaria, mas... Não é. – Diz Naruto.

Estavam em um hospital conhecido, a médica era muito famosa por casos de salvar vidas que eram consideradas já perdidas.

-Tsunade-no-baa-chan! – Naruto gritou.

-Desculpem-me, mas ela terá que permanecer aqui por esta noite. Ela teve um ataque de nervos e precisa se estabilizar. Eu peço que fique por aqui, Naruto, poderá ajudar.

-Fico sim! – Ele gritou.

-Eu já vou, Naruto-kun! Pode deixar que aviso tudo! – Lee se afasta com uma reverência.

-Tudo bem! Muito obrigado, Lee!

-Não há de que! – Ele sorri. – Sakura-san vai ficar legal.

-É. Eu sei, dattebayo.

Naruto fica pensativo ao lado da cama de Sakura, com as mãos sobre as dela, que a acalmou e isso fez dele feliz. A vida dele poderia virar um caos com tudo aquilo que acontecera. Ele só tinha a opção de dormir... Dormir ao lado de Sakura.


	16. A chegada do Erosennin!

Capítulo X: A chegada do Ero-sennin!

Olá! Meu nome é Uzumaki Kushina. E eu serei a nova narradora. Por quê? Bem... Porque isso é legal! Vamos continuar logo com isso...

O brilho nos seus olhos praticamente a cegava, ela sentia-se muito anormal, sua cabeça doía conforme ia abrindo os olhos, e seu corpo, pesava.

Ela dormiu por uma noite e tinha sido mais que o suficiente para perceber o que acontecera. Tentaram separa-la de seu amor... Do amor de sua vida... Do meu filho.

Sakura acorda e vê Naruto dormindo ao seu lado, ela dá um pequeno sorriso e respira fundo, de repente vê Kakashi na sua frente.

-Que bom que já acordou, Sakura. – Ele disse, que pela expressão dava uma impressão de sorriso. – Vocês ficaram famosos.

-K-Kakashi-sensei?

-Ainda está meio zonza? Tsunade-sama me disse que devido à sua perca de pressão, você não poderá sair hoje do hospital.

-Entendo... Mas o que quis dizer com aquilo, sensei?

-Estão criando sites com seus nomes. Muito deles freqüentados!

-Como ficaram sabendo disso?

-Não é sempre que um Hyuuga se entrega à polícia por tráfico, roubo, tentativa de homicídio, plágio e indução ao vício.

-Tomiko se entregou! – Sakura levantou num rápido movimento.

-Não. Neji... O que significa muito mais.

-Que barulhada é essa ali fora?

-Hum... Repórteres, já tentamos de tudo, mas não afastam de maneira alguma.

-Tentaram a força bruta? – Ela sugeriu rindo.

-Essa é a especialidade de Tsunade-sama! – Kakashi respondeu.

Eles viram Naruto remexendo e dando um suspiro de bebê, aquilo deixou Sakura pensando "que fofo!", ele espreguiçou e acordou, e a melhor coisa que poderia ter encontrado seria:

-Sakura-chan! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Está nervosa? – Naruto-kun realmente parecia preocupado.

-Está tudo bem, Naruto-chan... – Sakura-kun coloca a mão dela sobre o ombro de Naruto, que dá um suspiro de calma.

-Sobre ontem, Sakura-chan... Perdoa-me! Eu não queria deixar de confiar em...

-Tudo bem, Naruto-chan. Afinal, eu realmente fiz uma coisa errada.

-Eu vou sair, precisam conversar.

-Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei... – Disse Naruto.

Eles ficaram um tempo calados, apenas se olhando, mas Sakura quebra o gelo:

-Estamos famosos, não é, Naruto-chan?

-O Neji contou tudo... Quando se entregou...

-Sabem quanto tempo ele pode ficar preso?

-Dois anos.

-Coitado.

-Hum... Tem razão... Acho que... O Orochimaru exagerou.

-Orochimaru... Quem é ele? – Pergunta Sakura curiosa.

-Acho melhor nem saber.

-Então está bem. – Ela dá um risinho e pega a mão dele. – Ainda bem que confiou em mim.

-Só não sei se terei a mesma sorte, dattebayo.

-Está dizendo que se fosse você no meu lugar eu não te perdoaria?

-Sim, senhora Uzumaki.

-Ah! – Ela fica meio triste ao ver o que o noivo pensa dela.

-Eu não acho que você seja má por isto. Acho que é exagerado... Só aceito se você estiver correta!

-Há, há, há! Tem razão! – Ela mostrou a língua e deu um risinho.

-Hum... Acho que merece isto.

Naruto dá um beijo bem longo em Sakura, um beijo que quase enfarta ela.

-Uau! Qual a razão disso, senhor Uzumaki? – Ela ficou corada.

-Desculpe-me por ter desconfiado de você, Sakura-chan. – Ele riu e alisou uma mecha de cabelo dela. – Apesar de você curtir beleza, você nunca me trairia, dattebayo!

-Hum... Naruto-chan... – Ela começa a sentir seus olhos pinicando. – Naruto-chan! – Ela pula nele e dá um imenso abraço.

-Uau! Isso faz parte do pacote, senhora Uzumaki?

-Não! Isso é bônus!

-Ah! Certo!

Eles riram.

Um tempo depois, todos os amigos foram visitar Sakura.

-Que bom que melhorou, Sakura-san! – Disse Lee-kun com um fogo no olhar.

-Aquilo foi problemático. – Shikamaru-kun reclamou.

-N-Neji... Ele t-te fez m-mal, Sakura? – Pergunta Hinata.

-Está tudo bem, pessoal. – Ela sorri e põe a mão na nuca.

-Hum... – Sasuke sorriu satisfeito.

-Aquele Neji é um inseto! – Gritou Chouji.

-Não diga isto. Insetos são legais. – Retrucou Shino.

-Certo. Mas onde está a Ino? – Pergunta Sakura novamente.

-Ela está com a Tomiko.

-A Tomiko? A garota que arruinou a minha vida? Por quê? – Sakura ficou triste.

-Sakura-chan... – Naruto abaixou a cabeça.

-Aparentemente, Ino quer te destruir. Ela enfiou que deve te fazer sofrer na cabeça e nem sabemos de onde! – Gaara-kun ficou meio zoado com o que falava.

-Pois é, ela disse também que o Neji foi só começo. – Dizia Tenten.

-Ela enlouqueceu... – Sakura temeu o pior.

-Acalme-se, Sakura. É melhor não estressar, viu o que houve da última vez? – Kankurou-kun tentou ajuda-la.

-Obrigada, Kankurou.

O celular de Naruto toca, ele foi ver quem era e...

-Não pode ser...

-Quem é, Naruto-chan? É a vadia? – Sakura pensava em Tomiko.

-Não. É meu avô!

-O Jiraiya-sama! – Ela se alegrou.

-Jiraiya? Que Jiraiya? – Perguntava Chouji.

-Namikaze Jiraiya. Um arquimilionário que aparece com uma garota nova por semana, aquilo é bem problemático... Garotas são problemáticas... – Lamenta Shika-kun.

-Shika-kun! Respeite-o! – Temari deu um tapa no braço dele.

-Foi mal.

-Hei? Será que ele está com fome? – Pergunta Chouji.

Naruto atende ao telefone e vê quem é.

-Ero-sennin? – Pergunta Naruto.

-_Erro-sennin?_ – Pergunta a pessoa que localizava-se no outro lado da linha.

-Ah? Quem fala?

-_Sou eu, Naruto. Kiba._ – Disse a pessoa.

-Kiba-kun! – Naruto mostrou sua felicidade. – Que legal! Faz muito tempo desde que viajou com o Ero-sennin! – Disse o Garoto feliz.

-_Justamente por isto que Jiraiya-sama pediu para que eu ligasse, Naruto-kun. Eu, o Akamaru e ele estamos voltando hoje a Konoha._ – Disse o rapaz do outro lado da linha.

-Hoje! – Naruto ficou extremamente feliz.

-_Sim, tem algum problema?_

-Não, não! Nenhum, dattebayo!

-_Ótimo, e como está o seu filho depois da explosão de notícias que teve?_

-Sakura-chan teve uma queda de pressão, mas está melhor agora, obrigado por se preocupar. – Agradece Naruto.

-_Sem problemas. Chegamos aí por volta das sete e meia da noite. E mais: como o Ero-sennin... Digo, Jiraiya-sama quer economizar para os cabarés, ele quer ficar no seu apartamento, tem problema?_

-Só não vai ter se a Sakura-chan aceitar!

-_Pergunte-a, e se ela concordar, por favor, deixe-me permanecer junto a vocês._

-Tudo bem... Sakura-chan?

-Que foi, Naruto-chan?

-Kiba e Ero-sennin estão vindo hoje, eles podem ficar em casa?

-Claro!

-Alô? Kiba?

-_Fala._

-A Sakura-chan concordou.

-_Que ótimo! Muito obrigado e boa tarde a todos!_

-Pode deixar!

Naruto desliga e logo dá a notícia para a turma:

-Kiba e vovô voltarão hoje!

-Ah! – Todos comemoraram muito!

Se abraçaram, abraçaram a Sakura, beijaram-se, e deram...

-Ai, Lee-kun! – Tenten passava a mão no seu bumbum cuidadosamente. – Isso dói!

-Me desculpe, Tenten-chan! Eu não resisti!

-Só podia ser você mesmo! – Dá um pequeno tapa na cabeça dele.

-O que está acontecendo? – Diz Kakashi que acabara de abrir a porta.

-Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto voa no pescoço de seu sensei. – O vovô e o Kiba voltam hoje!

-Sério? Que bom! Dá para me soltar agora?

-Foi mal, dattebayo. – Diz ele ainda emocionado.

-Certo! – Diz Sakura. – Vamos preparar uma surpresa! Vamos todos estar lá no aeroporto com cartazes e tudo!

-Ótimo! – Todos disseram, inclusive Kakashi.

Pulando para sete e meia da noite, o avião pousou e todos já esperavam o Jiraiya e Kiba animados.

Eles viram um senhor e um garoto moreno e já foram pulando.

-Bem vindos de volta! – Gritam ao mesmo tempo.

Ao notarem que não eram eles, se arrependem e voltam ao esconderijo.

-Isso é problemático. – Disse Shikamaru.

-Cala a boca! Ali vem eles! – Disse Naruto. – Pena que a Sakura-chan não pôde vir, e pior, ela me obrigou a vir!

-Deixa, Naruto. Sabe como as mulheres são complicadas, não sabe? – Disse Shikamaru.

-Nesse ponto tem razão, Shika-kun.

Era a hora, eles estavam chegando, prontos para cumprimenta-los no ponto, quando:

Fim do Capítulo 20!

Próximo Capítulo: A vida com um tarado obsessivo compulsivo e idiota!


	17. A vida com um tarado Não cabe XD

**Capítulo 21 – A vida com um tarado obsessivo compulsivo e idiota! O dia depois de amanhã...**

Onde paira o destino... Onde paira o futuro... Onde paira o presente... Paira...

-Jiraiya-sama!! – Disseram os vários acompanhantes daquele show esplêndido.

-He, he. Pelo visto me pouparam a apresentação! – Disse o senhor alto e de cabelos prateados.

-Isso é piada, Ero-sennin?! – Pergunta Naruto-kun.

-Piada? Eu pareço uma piada, Naruto? – Disse ele. – Parece que a sua surpresa falhou.

-Há, há! Tem razão. Onde está o Kiba-kun? – Pergunta.

-Deve ter saído com o Akamaru para realizar suas atividades. – Fala o senhor com uma cara de "não empolgo com algo do gênero".

De repente, aparece um garoto alto e de cabelos castanhos com um cão enorme ao seu lado.

-Kiba-kun! – Gritou Naruto.

-Oh! – Kiba chega perto de Naruto-kun e... Cheira seu traseiro. – Como vai, Naruto-kun?

-Ah! Seu idiota! Eu não sou um cachorro para você cheirar o meu traseiro!

-Foi mal. – Disse ele. – Hum?

Kiba olha para trás e vê a galera toda.

-Incrível! Todos vieram! – Os olhos dele brilharam, ele vira de novo para Naruto-kun e fala: - Eu e Jiraiya-sama vimos pela TV.

-Todos vêem isto ultimamente.

-Au! – Late o gigantesco cão ao ver Naruto.

-Ah!? Não pode ser... Esse cachorro é...?

-Do que está falando? É lógico que é o Akamaru.

-Como esta coisa cresceu assim?!

-Sério? Eu nem notei... – Kiba-kun tinha uma gota na testa.

-Como não? – Naruto ficou pasmo.

-Que bom te-lo de volta, Kiba-kun! – Disse Rock Lee com uma empolgação impressionante.

-K-Kiba-kun...

-Hinata? Lee? Tenten... Sasuke! Todos estão mesmo aqui. Até o Shino!

-Por que não estaria aqui? – Pergunta ele. – Não é algo que diga aos amigos de tal maneira. Por quê? Porque pode magoá-los profundamente quando disser algo do gênero: "até _ele_", afinal, isto indica que você ignorava a possibilidade de me encontrar.

-Ah, cara! Você deixou ele bolado! – Disse Naruto-kun.

-Sério? Não notei...

Antes que pudessem continuar com aquela discussão, Jiraiya-sama interviu:

-Ótimo. Antes que pudessem continuar com discussão sem fundamento tal como esta, eu lhes digo algo importante...

-O que é, Ero-sennin? – Pergunta Naruto-kun.

-Eu voltei, sua anta! E quero ver onde ficarei!

-Eh? Tudo bem, mas e o Akamaru?

-Ora! Ele vai comigo!

-Está louco, Kiba? Nós moramos em um condomínio. Não é permitido a entrada de um animal.

-Mas Akamaru não é um animal, ele é uma besta selvagem! – Diz Kiba.

-A única besta aqui é você, estrupício. Pegue a minha mala! – Grita Jiraiya.

-Hum?... Certo, Jiraiya-sama! – Kiba pega a mala e vai junto com Akamaru.

Todos tinham ido com Kiba, e Naruto ficou olhando para seu avô de uma forma muito estranha, tal forma que até Jiraiya-sama começou a assustar-se.

-O que foi, Naruto?

-A Sakura-chan vai me matar quando te conhecer...

Como estou com pressa, avançarei no tempo:

Uma semana depois:

Sakura acabara de chegar no seu apartamento e teve surpresa ao ver um cachorro no sofá, e uma pessoa deitada nele.

-O quê?!

-Sakura-chan! – Naruto sai da cozinha. – Que bom que voltou!

-Me explica isso! – Ela aponta para o Akamaru no sofá e Kiba dormindo nele.

-Bem... É que o Akamaru tinha que ficar em algum lugar.

-No nosso apartamento? Por que não em outro lugar! – Sakura fica nervosa.

-Acalme-se, Sakura-chan! Eu prometo, eu arranjo um outro lugar para ele, eu falarei com o Kiba e...

-Ah! Tudo bem... Ele pode ficar...

-Ah, Sakura-chan! Mais um pouco de compaixão... Espere aí, o que você disse?

-Ele pode ficar, ora!

-Ah? Você fazendo uma generosidade de tal tamanho, estou impressionado! – Naruto sorri.

-Está me chamando de insensível, idiota? – Sakura fica nervosa.

-De jeito nenhum! – Ele nega.

-Hei, Naruto-dono. Onde está a minha fita... Hum? Sakura? – Jiraiya fica surpreso.

-Olá, Jiraiya-sama! De que fita está falando?

-Hum?... Fita?... Bem... – Ele se perde nas palavras e começa a suar.

-É a fita pornô do filme dele.

-O quê?! Entrou um filme pornô aqui! – Sakura ficou furiosa. – O que você aprontou, Naruto!

-Eu nada. Mas o Ero-sennin sujou a privada...

-Cala a boca! – Jiraiya tampa a boca de Naruto imediatamente. – Essa fita já foi vendida! Não se preocupe! He, he...

-Hum? Isso vende como água sai da nascente e forma o rio.

-Virou poeta, Sakura-chan? – Naruto pergunta.

-Nada. Isso até um burro como você pode saber.

-Ah, certo! – Ele respondeu.

Como estou muito a fim de escrever, vamos logo passar para as confusões do Jiraiya-sama.

"Está pronto, Kiba?".

"Em posição, Jiraiya-sama".

"Ótimo".

"Operação iniciada".

"_Boi deitado_, iniciando!".

Ambos estavam com a porta do quarto de hóspedes fechada, e o computador com "certas" imagens gravadas.

"Oito da noite, Perereca Prateada".

"Entendido, Cão Sarnento".

"Os bois estão deitando".

-Ah! Já chega! Eu estou aqui, Kiba! – Jiraiya-sama grita com o jovem.

-Mas o código diz que...

-Esqueça o código. Estamos no mesmo quarto, com a porta trancada, no meio de uma pesquisa séria!

-Sim, senhor.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Naruto e Sakura:

-Como senti sua falta, Naruto-kun! – Sakura gritou e se jogou aos braços do noivo.

-Eu também, dattebayo! – Ele a abraça.

-E também disso... – Ela o beija intensamente e sai em direção a cama.

-Sakura-chan...? – Naruto percebe algo estranho.

-O que foi? – Sakura pára no mesmo instante.

-O Kiba e o Ero-sennin estão quietos demais. – Ele estranha. – É melhor ficarmos parados por hoje, dattebayo.

-Não sei se consigo.

-Eu consegui por dez anos.

-Não sei se EU consigo.

-Ah... Sei... – Naruto se deita.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Jiraiya:

-Essa não, cão sarnento! Os bois deitaram, mas não comeram!

-O que faremos, perereca prateada?

-Ora essa! Dormir...

-Mas esse é um plano muito básico, perereca prateada.

-Dane-se e chama-me de Jiraiya novamente, sim?

-Sim, senhor, perereca prateada.

-...

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Passou-se uma semana, e Jiraiya não parava com suas maluquices, ora vinha uma câmera na cozinha, ora no banheiro.

Naruto e Sakura... Digo, Naruto já estava ficando nervoso com as maluquices de Jiraiya-sama. Um belo dia, o jovem acabara de tomar seu banho e fora dormir ao lado de sua amada.

-Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

-Boa noite, Naruto-chan.

Ambos sentiam o cheiro da pele que transmitia extrema maturidade, a boca estava seca, implorando para que ambos se virassem e beijassem-se loucamente, as pernas de Sakura se juntaram às de Naruto, eles já se viraram e começaram a se beijar, um beijo quente que enchia a alma deles, até que sentem um robusto som e batida debaixo da cama...

-O que foi isso, Naruto-chan?

"Maldição, cão sarnento! Me detectaram!".

-O que está acontecendo, Naruto-chan?

-Tenho um ótimo palpite.

"Droga...".

-Ero-sennin! – Naruto gritou e puxou o avô para fora.

-Há, há! Olá, Naruto e Sakura, como estão?

-Jiraiya-sama! – Sakura ficou vermelhíssima e pôs-se a esconder por baixo dos cobertores.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu perdi meus óculos e...

-Pára com isso! Você nem tem óculos! – Naruto grita para seu avô.

-Está bem. Estou tentando escrever meu novo livro: "Táticas de sedução", porém eu não consigo nenhuma inspiração ultimamente! Preciso da ajuda de vocês!

-É um daqueles livros românticos? – Sakura colocou os olhos para fora.

-Sim, senhorita. – Jiraiya sorriu orgulhoso.

-Mas ele sempre baseia aqueles fatos em pornografia e sacanagem, dattebayo.

-Cala a boca, Naruto! – Jiraiya ficou vermelho. – Mas tudo bem, então. O que dizem? Pretendem ajudar-me?

-Só se o Naruto-chan ficar longe da pornografia! – Sakura riu.

-Há, há! – Ele ri ironicamente. – Olha só quem curte beleza aqui! – Naruto aponta para ela.

-E daí? Não pode?

-Só se você ficar longe de homens, dattebayo.

-Feito! – Sakura sorriu.

-Não acredito... – Jiraiya começou a chorar de felicidade. – Obrigado, vocês são os melhores subordinados que eu já terei!

"Mas e eu, perereca prateada?".

-Você é um traste, cão sarnento!

-Eu estou aqui embaixo também!

Kiba levanta de baixo da cama, e isso só fez Sakura corar e esconder atrás de Naruto.

-Beleza. Ajudar um tarado a fazer um livro, onde eu fui parar, dattebayo?

Fim deste capítulo!

Próximo: Ajudando o Ero-sennin a fazer um livro!


	18. Ajudante de escritor!

Capítulos 22 e 23 – Lendo um livro do Sábio Pervertido (Ero-sennin)! Decepção: A chegada da maldita prima, Sora!

Dia de sol escaldante... Sakura-san estava com os cinco meses perfeitamente visíveis, mas nunca esteve tão linda quanto antes.

Naruto-kun não estava mal, ele desde criança era considerado muito bonito por todas as garotas e, principalmente, os professores, que se impressionavam com o potencial daquele garoto durante sua vida.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Naruto-kun e Sakura-san estavam ligados, e quem não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com isso era Tomiko. O julgamento de Neji-kun fora marcado para duas semanas.

Conforme o prometido, Naruto-kun e Sakura-san ajudaram Jiraiya-sama a fazer seu novo livro, e ele colocou inclusive uma historinha interessante, dando os créditos aos dois ajudantes. Kiba-kun estava saindo com Hinata-san, e Sasuke-kun estava se encontrando com... Ino...

-Sasuke!

-O que foi, idiota?

-Por que você está bebendo no meu copo, dattebayo?

-Quer parar com essas manias estúpidas, Baka Naruto?

-É? Então está bem... Sabia que foi por causa desse copo que você saiu do hospital aquele dia do acidente de moto?

-É? Não sabia que copos agora são pais-de-santo.

-Idiota, dattebayo.

-Vamos parar com essa briga já! E onde está a comida?! Estou com fome!! Minhas costas e minhas pernas estão doendo... Ah! E o pior é esse nervosismo! – Sakura-san estava desesperada. – Eu fico louca se eu não comer algo agora! Não como faz dois minutos, mas me parecem dois dias!

-É a primeira vez que a Sakura-chan implora por outro ramen a não ser o meu, dattebayo. Ainda bem.

-Pensa que vai escapar?! – Ela olha para ele com uma cara furiosa.

-Ah... – Ele faz uma cara triste e abaixa a cabeça.

-Vocês dois são um porre. – Sasuke falava, e já saía do estabelecimento.

-Aonde vai, Sasuke? – Pergunta Sakura.

-Vou ver se ainda acordei. Porque isso aqui está parecendo um pesadelo.

-Vai mesmo, assim vamos realmente escapar dele.

Sasuke fica furioso com Naruto e sai, mas pelo menos aquela rivalidade infantil e estúpida acabou.

-Ele é estranho. – Sakura murmura.

-É estressado como uma grávida.

-Disse algo?! – Quem já assistiu aquele episódio de Naruto: "Quero ver! Quero conferir! Quero conhecer (ou algo assim)! O Rosto do Kakashi-sensei!", aquela parte que a Sakura fala do plano do Sasuke e depois vira pro Naruto com aquela voz assustadora: "Nade itai da?", pois é, mais ou menos daquele jeito.

-Hum? Não! – Ele cala no mesmo instante.

-Ainda bem.

-Aqui está! – Chega a senhorita com o prato de Ramen, os olhos de Sakura brilharam...

Os olhos de Sakura-san brilhavam conforme aquele prato chegava perto. Sua boca já possuía uma salivação intensa, tal motivo da elevada fome. Ela já preparava as mãos, quando...

-Ah! Naruto! – Jiraiya correu, trombou com a garçonete e deixou o prato cair na cabeça de Sakura. – Desculpa!

-Grrrr... – A cara de Sakura não era a das mais amigáveis.

-Hum? Sábio Pervertido... Tem idéia do que aprontou? – Naruto estava desesperado.

-Eu? Aprontar?

De repente, dois seguranças chegam ao local.

-Ah? Naruto! – Jiraiya-sama esconde-se atrás de Naruto.

-O senhor aí atrás! – O mais alto e mais musculoso aparece.

-Eu? – Jiraiya-sama tremia de medo.

-O que o senhor aprontou, vô? – Naruto-kun perguntou.

-Eu? Nada!... Quer dizer...

-Vocês são seguranças de onde? – Naruto-kun pergunta, evitando olhar para Sakura-san.

-Ah... – Jiraiya tremia.

-Do cabaré "Seu sonho com você".

Naruto olhou para Jiraiya com uma cara feia.

-Vai roubar meu dinheiro de novo, dattebayo?

-He, he... – Jiraiya coloca a mão na nuca.

-Há, há, há! – Sakura-san ria, mas ria tanto que até eu ri.

-Hã? O que ela está fazendo?

-Pensando num bom plano para acabar com sua raça, dattebayo.

-Ah, tá!

-Os dois! Quem vai pagar a conta? – O segurança insistia.

-Aqui está. – Naruto dá o dinheiro para o segurança. – Desculpe-me pelos problemas causados, agora fora daqui.

-Mas isso é muito mais...

-Cala a boca, some daqui, dattebayo!

-Sim, senhor! – O segurança ficou eufórico.

-É por isso que te amo, netinho lindo! – Jiraiya abraçou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Naruto, isso só fez Sakura pirar mais.

Ela levanta, vai até Jiraiya e diz:

-Nunca mais faça isso.

-Ah? Ela fez o quê?

-Ela ainda está pensando, dattebayo.

-Ah, tá!

-Vamos parar com essas piadinhas por aí mesmo, Naruto-chan e Jiraiya-sama! – Sakura-san olha feio para os dois. – Vamos logo para casa.

-Mas e o Ramen? – Naruto-kun chorava.

-Por causa desse show, você vai fazer. – Sakura-san olhou feio.

-O quê? O Sábio Pervertido comete erros e eu pago por eles! – Naruto ficou furioso.

-He, he...

-É, Sasuke. Naquele dia você estava enganado, eu entendo como é ser cobrado toda hora. – Naruto chorava.

-Eu vou embora. Arranjei um contrato para um filme de "Paraíso do Amasso". Vai ser uma produção milionária.

-Sei... – Naruto olhava para ele com uma cara de "some daqui".

Enquanto isso... Na prisão...

-Não era para estar aqui, Hinata-sama.

-Mas, Neji-kun, eu...

-Sabe o quanto é humilhante para nós do sangue Hyuuga ter um verme como eu infiltrado na sua sociedade...

-Não é assim que funciona, Neji-kun.

-Lógico que é. Eu cometi meu erro e pago por tal.

-Mas e aquele papo sobre o destino? – Hinata olhava para ele com certa preocupação.

-Digamos que o destino não é como uma nuvem que segue sempre o caminho que o vento comanda... Ele é como os pássaros, que voam como querem. – Neji cerra os olhos.

-Eu estou preocupada com você.

-Com um verme como eu? Estou lisonjeado...

-Não era para estar, Neji-kun. Eu... Eu...

-Você continua a mesma tola, Hinata-sama. Sempre dependente de todos para dizer o que sente, devia mudar o seu destino, devia ser reconhecida por seu trabalho, não por sua timidez ridícula.

-Eu... – Ela fica vermelha e abaixa a cabeça.

-O Kiba é um bom homem, ele te ama e te respeita. Gaste seu tempo pensando nele, ele é alguém com quem você pode contar.

-Eu me preocupo com ele! É só que...

-Você queria ver meu estado?... Horrível com esse sentimento de pena que você sente por mim. – Hinata arregala os olhos. – Saiba de uma coisa: eu mudei o meu destino, estou me mudando, mudei o sentimento de várias pessoas por mim, e saiba que ainda mudarei várias, você está na lista, Hinata-sama.

-Tudo bem, Neji-kun.

Eles se olhavam, e Neji cerrou os olhos quando o homem chegou e disse:

-Hyuuga Hinata-sama, o tempo acabou.

-Compreendo.

-Até mais, Hinata-chan. – Neji sorriu.

-Sim, Neji-kun. – Hinata sorri junto com ele.

Enquanto isso... Na casa de Naruto:

-Magnífico! – Sakura experimentava seu Ramen.

-"Magnífico"... – Naruto fazia uma careta.

-Você é um ótimo marido, Naruto-chan!

Ele corou com aquilo, até que ouviu o telefone tocar.

-Agora vai atender ao telefone para sua esposa, certo?

-Grávida é mesmo um porre... O próximo vê se planeja.

Ela nem ligou.

-Alô?

-...

-Sora!

-...

-Amanhã?

-...

-Sei!

-...

-Tenho que ver com a minha esposa.

-...

-É! He, he... – Naruto começou a gritar para Sakura. – Sakura-chan! Tem uma colega minha, e ela quer ficar aqui em casa, tem problema?

-É só ela não acordar cedo e estamos feitos!

-Saquei! – Ele coloca novamente o telefone no bico e fala: - Feito, Sora-chan!

-...

-Beijos, tchau!

-...

Fim da primeira parte!

Dois dias depois...

-Esse livro é uma porcaria! Não acha, Naruto-chan? – Sakura olha para ele, e vê sorriso idiota dele. – Idiota! Eu sou sua esposa, e fica agindo como um pervertido na minha frente?!

-Foi mal, Sakura-chan... Mas é muito emocionante, presta atenção: "Então naquela hora, Junko disse: _Oh! Acho que perderei o contato com você!"_ Pobrezinho do Ieyasu! – Naruto começa a chorar.

-Junko não é aquela atriz pornográfica?

-Sim, e o Ieyasu o corno dela.

-Se você seguir um exemplo dessa coisa, você está morto.

-Foi mal, dattebayo! – Naruto engole seco.

-Hum...

O alarme do relógio toca e ambos param o que faziam.

-Está na hora, vamos?

-Essa colega... Como ela é?

-Ela é loira como eu e tem os olhos lindos como os seus. Tem um corpo bem definido, chega a ser muito bonita, apesar de você humilha-la em combate de beleza! – Ele sorri.

-Ainda bem. Como foi o contato de vocês?

-Ela já foi minha vizinha, e daí então fomos para a mesma escola... Depois nós namoramos, mas acabou, eu nunca a amei de verdade.

-Vocês... Namoraram?

-Sim. Qual é o problema?

-Nenhum. Se ela chegar a dar em cima de você, eu a mato, cha! – Sakura ficou nervosa.

-E nem ela me amava se quer saber. Estou vendo seu ciúme daqui.

-E não é para menos! Vou abrigar sua primeira namorada!

-E eu que abriguei a grávida do meu melhor amigo... – Ele sorri feito um bobo.

-Seu asno! Pára de falar disso!

-Foi mal, dattebayo. Vamos logo. – Ele sorriu.

Eles chegaram e "trombaram" com Sasuke no caminho.

-O que houve? – Ele olha estranho.

-É que temos que ir buscar a amiga do Naruto-chan no aeroporto.

-Eu até ajudaria. Mas estou sem tempo, já estou indo para a empresa.

-Ah, droga!

-Então eu dou uma ajuda. – Gaara chegava com uma lata de refrigerante.

-Sério, Gaara? Que legal, dattebayo! – Naruto comemorava.

-Rápido. Vamos logo.

-(Essa empolgação dele... Não gosto de jeito algum). – Sakura-san balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-He, he. Vamos lá!

Chegando no aeroporto, Gaara estava com as mãos cruzadas, e Naruto e Sakura quietos feito mortos, até que Naruto faz uma careta e começa a andar.

-O que foi, Naruto-chan? – Sakura-san perguntou.

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, dattebayo. – Ele sorri e coloca a mão na nuca.

Gaara faz uma cara tipo "o.O", e depois volta a ficar sério com as mãos cruzadas.

Sakura nota a lanchonete e fala para ele:

-Vou estar na lanchonete, Naruto-chan! – Ela grita. – _Ai... Que fome..._

-Hum. _Grávida é mesmo um porre..._ – Gaara balança a cabeça negativamente.

Gaara dá um suspiro e vê que o vôo da tal Sora fora desembarcado, mas Naruto nem Sakura haviam chegado, então ele parou, sentou, fechou os olhos.

Ficou uns cinco minutos de olhos fechados, foi então que ele os abriu novamente e pensou ter tido sua vista clareada...

-Isso é um sonho? – Ele se belisca. – Ai! Não é, não!

A tal miragem que lhe aparecera o fita com uma careta, ele se levanta e vai até lá, muito educado:

-Boa tarde, senhorita. Deseja alguma ajuda?

-...

-Err... Boa tarde?

-Oi? – Respondia a loira de olhos verdes.

-Bem... (Ela nem me escutou...). – Gaara estava descuidado. – Está procurando alguém?

A garota, que por sinal muito desconfiada, vira para ele e fala:

-Da parte de quem?

-É que a senhorita encaixa na...

-Olha aqui meu rapaz: Eu não te dei o direito de me chamar e muito menos interagir comigo, quem é você?

-Oh! Uma garota estressada! Grande coisa! – O rapaz inclina as sobrancelhas, revelando uma careta.

-Você é... Muito feio!

-O quê?! – Gaara fez uma cara terrível para a moça. – E você, sua... Sua... Má educada! Quem é você?!

-Para começar: O que isso te interessa?!

-Naruto! – O grito de Sakura era reconhecível a quilômetros.

-Ih! Esse grito...

-Esse nome...

-A senho... _Você_ conhece o Naruto? – Gaara a olhou surpreso.

-É lógico! Ele é amigo meu! E você o conhece?

-Lógico! Ele é amigo **meu**! – Gaara faz outra careta.

-Você é mesmo um ridículo...

-E você uma grotesca. Por acaso você é a Sora? – Gaara faz a pergunta.

-Sou, sim. E você?

-Eu sou Sabaku no Gaara. – Ele faz outra careta e vira o rosto para o lado. – (Gostei do seu nome... Muito bonito...).

-Ah, Sakura-chan! Tenha pena de mim, dattebayo!

-Uma semana sem beijo e não se fala mais nisso.

-Por favor! – Ele faz um biquinho.

-Não.

-Sim...

-Não.

-Sim... – Ele insiste.

-Sim! – Ela dá um selinho nele. – Mas se eu te pegar lendo aquele livro de novo, vai se ver comigo, entendeu?

-Entendi, dattebayo! – Naruto olha e vê uma loira muito bonita com uma gota na cabeça. – Hum?... Sora-chan!

-Naruto-kun! – Ela sorri ao vê-lo. – Como você cresceu.

-É! Você não cresceu tanto assim, dattebayo... – Ele fez uma cara confusa.

-Eh... Pode ter crescido fisicamente, mas ainda é o mesmo idiota.

-He, he!

-Você é a Sora? – Sakura pergunta chegando perto dela.

-Sou, sim. E você é a esposa do Naruto-kun?

-Sou, Haruno Sakura. Muito prazer! – Ela disse sem muita empolgação mas convenceu Sora.

-Prazer! – Ela pega a mão de Sakura.

Eles não perdem muito tempo, vão logo para o condomínio e para o apartamento de Naruto.

-Uau! – Os olhos de Sora brilham. – É lindo!

-Cuidado para não quebrar a imagem do apê com essa sua cara feia, magrela. – Gaara faz uma careta para ela.

-Gaara...? – Naruto sussurra.

-Hum... – Sora revida a careta.

-Sora...? – Sakura sussurra.

-Quem é a feiosa magrela aqui, seu paspalho?! – Sora avança nele.

-É você mesma, coxa de galinha! – Gaara retruca.

-He... Sakura-chan?

-O que foi? – Ela olha para ele.

-Já temos o novo casal do pedaço, dattebayo. – Ele pisca.

-Tem razão. – Ela sorri, mas fica muito aliviada.

Enquanto isso, Sora e Gaara ainda brigavam, até que Naruto interveio:

-Seguinte, pessoal. Ainda tem muitas coisas legais para você conhecer, Sora-chan. E como estou muito ocupado, queria pedir que Gaara o fizesse...

-Fizesse o quê? – Sora ficou muito preocupada.

-Fazer o quê? – Gaara ficou muito preocupado.

-Apresentar o resto do condomínio para a Sora-chan, dattebayo. Inclusive, se possível, apresenta-la à nossa turma! – Naruto sorriu e piscou para Gaara.

-Hum... – Ele faz uma careta e olha para Sora, que revida tal olhar.

-Só se ele tirar a máscara.

-Posso não, querida. Pode ter o perigo de você se apaixonar. – Gaara ri maliciosamente.

-Seu poro.

-Sua galinha.

E eles saem, ainda brigando.

-Eles se casam. – Sakura sorri aliviada.

-Viu? Pode ficar aliviada agora! Menos o Gaara...

-Quem?

-O Gaara...

-Por quê?

-Sora veio aqui para se encontrar com seu namorado. – Naruto lamenta. – Pelo que eu vi, ele vai ter uma decepção, dattebayo.

-E quem é esse "namorado"?

-Nem eu sei. – Naruto começa a rir. – Mas ainda o veremos, dattebayo.

-Não quero saber se veremos ele ou se deixaremos de ver, eu quero outro ramen seu! – Sakura disse deitando no sofá.

-De novo?!

-E calado!

-_Grávida é mesmo um porre..._

Fim do Capítulo!

Não sei se gostarão, mas terá um novo vilão na FIC... Esperem e verão...


	19. Neji: culpado!

**Capítulo 24 e 25 – Sora e Sai, uma relação distante! O dia da justiça... Neji é declarado culpado!**

Sora andava com Gaara, conheceram o restaurante, a lanchonete (famoso lugar de Naruto e Sakura), a sala de jogos, as quadras, as piscinas, até a recepção Sora quis ver aos mínimos detalhes.

-Garota você é um porre mesmo. – Gaara dizia.

-Vai tomar naquele lugar, chato! – Ela dizia. – Oh! Que maravilha de escultura! – Ela viu uma sereia em cima da mesa da recepcionista.

-Me desculpe, o que eu tomo com "aquele" lugar é apenas privada, o resto eu tomo no copo mesmo. – Gaara respondia com uma frieza. – (Mas não posso negar que gosto da sua presença... E que o mesmo lugar qual você me mandou tomar, em você, cai muito bem!). – Ele fez uma cara de safado.

-O que está olhando? – Sora ficou interessada no modo em que Gaara a fitou.

-Nada.

-Estava olhando para a minha bunda? – Ela ficou nervosa, mas vermelha.

-Eu? Quem você acha que eu sou?! O avô do Naruto! – Ele ficou super vermelho.

-Estava sim... Você ficou vermelho, quando os homens negam uma coisa que nós, mulheres bonitas, dizemos e ainda ficam vermelhos, é porque vemos uma mentira suja! – Retruca Sora.

-Eh? Desde quando sabe tanto sobre homens, senhorita gostosura? – Gaara lança o desafio.

-Quando se tem um namorado não é muito difícil.

-N-namorado? – Gaara-kun fica triste, não entende o porquê daquilo, mas fica triste. – (O que houve? Por que me sinto assim?).

-É. E o que tem isso?

Gaara-kun fecha a cara, fica vermelho, e depois retruca...

-Pobrezinho.

-Idiota! – Ela dá um cascudo nele.

-Ai! Sua monstrenga! Como pode ser tão forte?!

-Do que me chamou?!

-Sora-chan? – Uma voz seca lhe chamava.

-Sai-kun! – Os olhos dela brilharam ao ver o namorado.

Ela correu e o abraçou muito forte, Gaara ficou nervoso com aquilo, e não pôde negar...

-(Era esse o cara? Não vejo nada de especial nele!). – Gaara ficou super triste.

-Quem é aquele idiota? – Sai pergunta.

-Olha a educação, Sai-kun! – Sora dá um pequeno tapa na mão dele. – Ele é amigo do Naruto-kun!

-Naruto? Aquele idiota ainda vive aqui? – Ele pergunta. – Pensei que ele teria ido embora por muito tempo. – Ele sorri ironicamente.

-Você e suas questões, acho você muito esquisito. Precisa se abrir mais!

-Abrir mais? – Sai pergunta para Sora.

-Sim, por exemplo: por que não cumprimenta as pessoas ao invés de xinga-las?

Sai pensa alguns minutos, olhando Gaara de baixo para cima, e notou a careta dele, foi então que disse:

-Eu tenho mesmo que cumprimentar um idiota desse?

-Ah... Esquece. Me desculpe, Gaara. Ele não gosta muito de se enturmar.

-Eu notei... Humpf... – Gaara olha feio para ele. – O que quer aqui, magrelo?

-Falou comigo? – Sai vira e faz a pergunta com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Vem cá: esse sorriso falso faz parte da sua personalidade? – Gaara pergunta curioso e nervoso.

-Gaara! – Sora falou. – (Eu sempre quis saber isso também!).

-"Um sorriso é a melhor forma de entrar no coração das pessoas". – Sai revela, com o sorriso retirado. – Li em um livro.

-Eh? Você é bem esquisito mesmo. Ninguém precisa ler um livro para aprender a sorrir direito, seu asno. – A presença daquele cara não deixava Gaara satisfeito.

Ele virou e ficou fitando Gaara por muito tempo, depois de uns cinco minutos, o sorriso falso voltou.

-Por que está rindo falsamente de novo? – Ele ficou ainda mais nervoso.

-"Um sorriso é a melhor forma de lidar com as situações difíceis". – Ele continua sorrindo. – Li em outro livro.

-Você...

Sora já estava nervosa com o clima de combate, até que...

-Sai!

-Hum... – Gaara vira. – Naruto?

-Naruto-kun. – Sora se alivia. – (Ainda bem que chegou...).

-Naruto? – Sai não fica nem um pouco empolgado.

-E aí? Vou não mudou nada!

-Você também não. – Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos.

-Hum... Já conheceu tudo, Sora-chan, dattebayo?

-Tudo, o Gaara me mostrou, obrigada.

-He, he. – Naruto colocou as mãos na nuca.

-Hum... Isso foi um showzinho... Eu tenho que ir. Até a próxima. – Gaara se foi.

-O que deu nele? – Sora pergunta.

-Ele parece ter ficado nervoso com algo, dattebayo.

-O que foi? – Sora parecia muito intrigada.

-Nada. – Sai ficou nervoso, e foi _sai_ndo do lugar.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta melhor: O que deu _nele_?

-Eu que sei? O Sai anda muito estranho, Naruto-kun. Eu tentarei descobrir.

-Toma cuidado, dattebayo.

-Cuidado?

-É só um pressentimento... Vou lá que daqui a pouco a Sakura-chan está pedindo mais ramen.

E lá foi meu filho em busca da amada.

Sora buscava Sai no pátio lê apresentado por Gaara, e o encontrou desenhando, logo ela sentou-se atrás dele e tampou-lhe os olhos.

-O que você tem, amor? – Sora pergunta.

-Nada. – Ele tira as mãos dela num gesto brusco.

-Ai!

-Desculpe-me.

-Tudo bem... – Ela inclina o rosto pelo ombro dele para a finalidade de ver o que ele desenhava. – É um abstrato. O que significa?

-Nada.

-Você está agindo muito estranhamente, Sai-kun. O que deu em você?

Ele parou de desenhar, forçou a ponta do pincel, e virou para Sora sorrindo falsamente:

-Se eu te ver com aquele ruivo novamente... – Ele fez uma pausa, o que causou muita suspense em Sora. -... Eu te mato. – Ele novamente abriu o sorriso falso.

Sora gelou na hora, e simplesmente fechou a cara e saiu do local, deixando Sai sozinho.

Gaara espiara tudo, e disse:

-Qual é a desse garoto?

O tribunal estava cheio... Todos ocupavam as cadeiras, ninguém estava calmo, os que estavam lá eram: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Sora, Temari, Lee e Gai. (A Tenten ficou de fazer exames, porque estava com contínuos enjôos e tal. O Shikamaru ficou com preguiça, o Chouji ficou comendo e o Sai desenhando).

Neji estava inseguro na sua cadeira, seu advogado era o Ibiki, e como não teria acusação, apenas seria usada a defesa de Neji como atributo, o cargo de acusação em advocacia fora fechado.

Hinata tremia, e Kiba tentava anima-la.

-Senhoras e senhores, - O juiz tomava a frente. – estamos aqui para julgar o réu, Hyuuga Neji, pelos crimes de: Tentativa de homicídio, tráfico de drogas, porte ilegal de armas e dano ao patrimônio. A promotoria pode começar...

Então chegou o momento em que apenas os promotores faziam as perguntas, e Neji as respondia calmamente, até que chegou na hora em que a promotora faz a pergunta:

-O senhor afirma que tentou agredir sexualmente a esposa de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura?

-...

-Hyuuga Neji-sama?

-Sim.

-_Droga, dattebayo._ – Naruto lamentava.

Neji abaixa o rosto até que o promotor faria sua última pergunta:

-O senhor teve algum, ou alguma parceira envolvida no caso?

-Sim...

-_Neji-kun..._ – Hinata se preocupava cada vez mais.

-E o nome dela é Hyuuga Tomiko.

Todos os presentes se impressionaram com a resposta.

-O advogado de defesa tem algo a dizer? – Pergunta o juiz.

-Sim, senhor meritíssimo. – Ibiki tomou a frente. – Tudo aconteceu porque Hyuuga Tomiko viciou meu cliente, e ofereceu a arma para que atingisse Haruno Sakura, e não Uzumaki Naruto. – Todos ficaram pasmos ao ouvirem tal coisa. – O caso é que a arma é de Hyuuga Tomiko, e ela ofereceu esta arma a Hyuuga Neji em um estado de vertigem.

-Entendo. – O juiz cerra os olhos. – O júri tem a palavra.

Neji fecha os olhos esperando a resposta.

-Com licença, senhor meritíssimo. O júri do Tribunal Legislativo de Konohagakure determina que pelos crimes de: Dano ao patrimônio, inocente; porte ilegal de armas, inocente; e tráfico de drogas, inocente... – Todos aguardavam a última absolvição. -... E agora, diante do réu, Hyuuga Neji, solicitamos que pelo crime de tentativa de homicídio, ele é culpado.

Todo mundo lamenta, Hinata começa a chorar e abraça Kiba, e Sakura abraça Naruto.

-O réu, Hyuuga Neji, terá dois anos e meio de pena no presídio, e se por trabalhos voluntários realizados, a pena poderá ser reduzida até dois anos. – O juiz bate seu martelo. – Sessão encerrada.

Os guardas chegam e prendem Neji, Hinata começa a chorar muito e a gritar, até que Neji a olha e dá um sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro e feliz.

-_(O destino é como um pássaro, voa como quer...) __Neji-kun... _Espero que você possa mudar o seu futuro. – Hinata sorri. – Kiba-kun?

-Sim, Hinata?

-Eu preciso de uma companhia, será que poderia me fazer esse favor?

-Mas é claro! Eu sou seu amigo e estarei perto de você quando precisar! – Ele sorri docemente.

_O tempo passaria... Passaria novamente, e chegaria num lugar e num espaço em que nada poderia detê-lo. Neji aprendeu da pior da pior maneira que o destino pode ser mudado, ele aprendeu com Naruto (no anime), que o poder de acreditar em si mesmo e ter a fé de que um dia você poderá __**se superar**__ vaia se tornar o poder de mudar o destino._

_Naruto sempre soube que tal poder existia em cada um, sabia que até em Neji, mas ele estava cegado até mesmo pelo seu _Byakugan_, o que no fim, não lhe ajudou muito. Na sua luta, Naruto sempre acreditou em si mesmo, sempre quis __**se superar**__, e mudou seu destino de solidão._

_No fim, quem não pode ser controlado, exceto por Deus, é o tempo, ele comanda tudo, menos o seu destino, você o constrói, e o tempo lhe dá o _presente passado_, e _futuro_, para que o seu destino seja traçado... Por você mesmo._

_Aí está a lição... É aí em que você tem que estar é aí onde você deverá __**se superar**__, no destino._

Fim dos Capítulos 25 e 26!

_E agora... Os piores capítulos para vocês: _**26 – Sai se aproxima de Sakura!**


	20. Sai se aproxima de Sakura!

**Capítulo 26 – Sai se aproxima de Sakura!**

_**E aí, moçada?  
Eu venho aqui para lhes pertubar novamente por três motivos:  
**1) Essa FIC já está terminada.  
2) Lembrar do site: __http://groups. (lembrem-se de que é temporário).  
3) Dá para fazer uma pérola com o título desse capítulo: "SAI se APROXIMA de Sakura"._

* * *

Depois do julgamento de Neji, todos foram para um restaurante onde comiam tranqüilamente, e Sai apareceu lá e ficou ao lado de Sakura, enquanto Naruto ficou ao lado de Sora.

-E então ele me disse: "O destino é como os pássaros, voam como querem e para onde bem entendem". – Hinata soluçou.

-Pensando bem... Faz sentido. Por quê? Porque um homem e sua solidão com seu trauma sempre lhe dizem aquilo que tal um quando o outro querem ouvir, e Neji revelou tal sentimento. Quando? No dia do seu castigo. – Shino-kun fala em seu modo normal.

-Entendo... – Kiba fez uma careta.

-Acima de tudo: Neji sofreu pelo que tinha que sofrer! – Lee gritava.

-E você usa suas manifestações fora do normal aqui... Olha onde estamos, Lee! – Tenten fica estressada diante da ação do marido.

-Estamos num restaurante, Tenten-san!

-Humpf... Você devia crescer.

-E a senhorita devia acalmar-se! Depois de tal notícia... O meu fogo da juventude cresceu novamente, Nice guy!

-Isso mesmo, Lee! Nice Guy! – O seu "mestre" lhe mostra a felicidade.

-Estou feliz por vocês, Tenten e Lee. Um filho muda a nossa vida, dattebayo.

-Tem razão, Naruto-kun. – Tenten sorriu e pôs as mãos na barriga. – Mas é boa a sensação de ter uma vida crescendo dentro de mim.

-Hum. – Sai não nega a "empolgação".

Enquanto isso, ao lado de Sora... Que conseqüentemente ao lado dela estava Naruto... Tinha Gaara, e ele foi pegar um salgadinho, o mesmo que Sora iria pegar, então, conseqüentemente as mãos se tocam, ambos ficam corados, porém nervosos:

-Sua anta! Não viu que eu iria pegar primeiro?! – Sora começa a discussão.

-_De novo não, dattebayo!_

-Então pode ficar, Sora! – Gaara desafia.

-É mesmo?... Pois não pegarei. Você já o infectou com suas moléculas!

-Eh? – Gaara estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

-Seu... – Sora também.

-_Ainda bem que a Sora-chan ganhou um novo amigo... Porque achei uma nova amiga também._ – Sai olha para Sakura. – (Até que ela é bonita).

-Senhores? – O gerente chega.

-**O que foi?!** – Sora e Gaara falam ao mesmo instante.

-Hum? – O senhor mexeu as sobrancelhas.

-Viu o que fez, sua anta! – Sora gritava enquanto andava.

-Eu?! Você é quem começou! – Gaara continuou.

-Aonde viemos parar, dattebayo?

-Que problemático! – Shikamaru e Temari falam ao mesmo tempo.

-Aí vou eu! – Lee gritava correndo e ultrapassando todos.

-O que houve, Shino? – Kiba pergunta.

-O céu é tão azul...

-É o estúpido do Gai com suas armações e apostas, ele apostou comigo que nós não seríamos expulsos, ás vezes acho que ele faz isso propositalmente. – Diz Kakashi, ainda lendo seu livro.

-Que livro é esse?

-Você não sabe, dattebayo?

-Nem tente ler, Naruto-chan! – Sakura gritou.

-Eh? Mas eu não ia ler, dattebayo!

-E vamos logo que quero mais ramen. – Sakura andou mais rápido.

-_Grávida é mesmo um porre, dattebayo..._

-A culpa é do seu filho!

Sasuke que estava muito calado por sinal, olhou para Sai e Sora, que começaram a conversar.

-O julgamento foi ótimo, não? – Sai disse.

-Que isso, Sai?! O cara está preso! Nós perdemos! – Disse Sora.

-Mas ele sorriu, isto não significa que ele estava feliz?

-"Um sorriso é a melhor maneira de lidar com situações difíceis".Não foi você quem disse isso?

-Isso mesmo! – Ele sorriu falsamente de novo.

-O que houve com você?

-O quê?

-Nada.

-_Esse cara... Ele é... Sombrio._ – Sussurra Sasuke. – _Ele ainda pode se tornar um problema, toda essa falsidade... Ele quer nos enganar..._

-Sasuke! – Grita Naruto, indo em sua direção.

-Naruto?

-Por que está espiando o Sai, dattebayo?

-Eu não estou espiando.

-Está sim, dattebayo.

-Certo, certo, você me pegou. Acho que deveria ter cuidado com esse tal de Sai. – Sasuke fecha os olhos, indicando indignação.

-Por quê? Eu sei que ele é meio frio... **Muito **frio, seco, sarcástico ás vezes... Mas...

-... – Sasuke o mira com essa cara: ¬¬.

-Está bem, o que ele aprontou?

-O que ele possivelmente aprontará.

-Possivelmente? Então você realmente estava espiando, dattebayo.

-Ele não mencionou nada do gênero.

-Então não pode fazer acusações precipitadas, dattebayo.

-Posso sim, afinal, falei com você antes de acusa-lo.

-Está bem... – Naruto-kun fica meio receoso de estar pensando algo errado de Sai.

-Ele é frio... E sinto que algo nele está direcionando contra você, Naruto.

-Por quê? Eu encontrei com ele e ele parecia meu amigo.

-Do jeito que ele anda agindo, nem sei se ele **quer** ter um amigo.

-Está me deixando nervoso, dattebayo.

-Desculpe-me, falarei com você quando tiver uma prova concreta.

-Entendo, dattebayo.

Sai foi andando em direção a fonte e Sasuke o seguiu, ao chegar lá, ele viu Sai com um caderno em mãos e começando a desenhar.

Sasuke chega perto dele, e Sai pergunta sem nenhum pingo de educação:

-O que foi, seu viadinho?

-Você é muito gay, sabia? – Sasuke provoca.

-O que você quer? – Sai praticamente aceita a provocação.

-O que **você** quer! O que quer com Naruto? – Sasuke fala. – Você não veio para cá à toa, não é?

-Tem razão. Meu pai morreu.

-E o que o Naruto tem haver com isso?

-Nada. Só acho que alguém como o Naruto-kun precisava sofrer por mim. – Sai diz sem a mínima empolgação ou mudança. – Ele sabe a minha dor, e eu quero comprovar.

-Como pretende fazer isso?

-Separando ele da Sakura-san.

Sasuke treme ao ouvir tal coisa.

-Quem você pensa que é?

-Vejo em seus olhos que já tentou provar o mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke. – Sai disse com a mesma mudança: nenhuma.

-Você...

-Junte-se a mim. Vamos provar a nossa existência.

Sasuke se vira de costas para Sai e fala:

-Eu já tenho a minha existência mais que provada, Sai-kun.

-Você...

E ele sai andando, deixando Sai sem entender nada.

-(Eu tenho que avisar...).

Fim do Capítulo 26


	21. Especial Triplo!

**Capítulo Especial (27, 28 e 29) – O fim de tudo entre nós.**

* * *

_**Huhum... Como vão meus queridos leitores??? Quero dizer nesse prévio edit que todas as minhas tentativas de botar o link no site falharam... por isso... Digitem-o lentamente na barra de endereços do seu navegador:**_

_**http:// groups . msn . com / Naruto e Sakura Lovers**_

_**Coloquem tudo junto se quiserem ver o site... E se não der de novo... Me perdoem, visitem o meu perfil que lá tem a página!  
Bem, por enquanto... Era só isso. Ah! E a propósito... Li em um dos reviews que um dos leitores não entendeu sobre eu ter dito que a FF estava "acabada". Bem... O que eu quis dizer é que ela já está completa no meu PC... E esses são os últimos capítulos.**_

_**Kissu no kokoro e boa leitura!**_

**Parte I – O pacto.**

Naruto mexia a panela onde se encontrava o macarrão instantâneo, logo adicionando a carne e outros materiais de tal tipo, ele via aquilo com uma cara não tão satisfeita quanto a de Sakura, não que ele não gostasse de satisfazer sua noiva, mas que ele sentia algo estranho, uma cerimônia entre eles...

-Sakura-chan?

-O que foi, Naruto-chan?

-Eu... Quer dizer... Me sinto estranho, dattebayo...

-Como assim? Estranho como?

-É algo do gênero: "Não faça isso que você vai se ferrar", dattebayo.

-Sério? Eu não sinto nada. – Sakura disse, porém mentia, há dias vem sentindo algo estranho também, mas não quis preocupar Naruto. – Deve ser apenas um sentimento comum, não se preocupe! – Ela sorriu.

-Não é, não. – Naruto se preocupou. – Você sente o mesmo, não é?

-É. – Sakura decidiu parar com o show, nunca fora uma boa atriz.

-O Sasuke também sentiu o mesmo, dattebayo.

-O que ele te disse?

-Sobre o Sai...

-Sai? O que ele iria querer conosco? – Sakura pergunta. – Ele foi muito educado conosco naquele condomínio de férias.

-Eu também posso sentir, dattebayo... Ele está diferente, agindo como se fosse ninguém, como se fosse nada.

-O que deve ter acontecido?

-Não sei. Só sei que deve ser algo grande, dattebayo. E nem sei se quero descobrir...

Naquele momento, em seu apartamento, Sasuke fitava o celular, como avisaria Naruto e Sakura? Haviam se passado dois dias... Se ele não avisasse logo, algo de ruim poderia acontecer.

-Eu preciso avisar. – Ele pegou o celular e ligou. – Alô?

-_Sasuke?_

-Naruto? É urgente.

-_O que houve, dattebayo? É sobre o Sai?_

-Você e suas premonições, vamos logo, e vá sozinho!

-_Onde?_

-Passe aqui em casa. Tchau.

E ele desliga o telefone, estava muito preocupado com o que poderia acontecer.

-Quem é você? O que quer?

Naruto fechou os olhos, estaria a ponto de descobrir o que estava por trás de tudo, ele viu Sakura parada na porta, com a mão na barriga que apesar de um pouco elevada, ainda era pequena...

-Naruto-chan...

-Fique aqui, Sakura-chan. – Ele abre um daqueles sorrisos que detona o coração das pessoas. – Eu voltarei logo, dattebayo!

-Está bem! Vai lá...

-He, he.

Ele abre a porta e se afasta de Sakura.

A preocupação ainda era sua acompanhante... O sorriso de pouco tempo tinha se tornado a posição de receio, onde ela não quer sair de onde está.

-Naruto-chan...

Logo em que ela vira de costas, a porta é batida... Ela fica feliz, corre lá e abre a porta.

-Já voltou, Naruto... – Ela parou ao ver quem estava na porta. – Sai?

Naruto caminhou pensativo, ao chegar ao quarto de Sasuke, bateu na porta, ele foi atender e disse com uma cara não muito boa:

-Entre, Naruto.

-S-sim...

Naruto entrou no apartamento ainda receoso com o que poderia lhe esperar.

-O que descobriu sobre Sai, dattebayo?

-Tome cuidado com ele...

-Hã?

-Ele quer de alguma forma se vingar da morte do pai.

-Danzou-sama morreu? – Naruto se preocupa.

-Danzou... Ele... Ele quer provar de alguma forma que ele não foi o perdedor.

-Perdedor?

-Perder o pai. – Sasuke falou ainda mais preocupado. – Quando eu viajei com o meu pai, eu conheci Danzou. Ele era um louco psicopata.

-Como assim? – Naruto já estava ficando com medo.

-Ele suicidou-se na frente de Sai, seu filho.

-Aquele dia que ele voltou... Então... Danzou não estava trabalhando, dattebayo!

-Não. Eu contei a ele. – Sasuke ficou receoso. – Eu sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas ele estava diferente... Estava com os cabelos grandes e não era tão escuro e seco...

-Ele de cabelo grande. Mal consigo imaginar, dattebayo. – Naruto sorri sem graça.

-Pára de piada, seu cocô! – Sasuke fica furioso. – Aquele garoto está louco! Ele quer acabar com você!

-E daí, dattebayo?!

-Hã?

-Ele não vai querer me atacar diretamente... – Naruto se preocupa. – Essa não!

-Sakura! – Sasuke levanta-se e corre com Naruto em direção a porta.

Ambos saem correndo pelo corredor, trombando nas coisas feito dois malucos.

Ao chegarem em frente ao apartamento de Naruto, escutam duas vozes, uma era certamente de Sakura, e a outra...

-Sai, dattebayo!

-Naruto-kun... – Sai abre aquele sorriso falso.

-O que quer aqui? – Ele fica um pouco mais calmo ao ver a noiva bem.

-Naruto-chan! – Sakura grita.

-O que quer aqui, Sai? – Sasuke faz a pergunta num tom seco, tal como Sai não pôde negar a resposta.

-Provar... A minha existência. – Enquanto falava isso com seriedade, seu coração palpitava, querendo sair correndo dali.

-O que ganha fazendo "isso", dattebayo?

Sai pára imediatamente, e olha bem para os olhos de Naruto, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura não tinham coragem de dizer uma palavra, Naruto e Sai se confrontavam na mente até com palavrões.

-Humpf... – Sai disse. – Não perco mais o meu tempo e não tomo o seu, Naruto-kun. Quando nos vermos novamente, eu terei triunfado. – E ele sai.

-Retardado... – Naruto cerra os punhos.

-Naruto-chan...

Naruto pára de mirar Sai no horizonte e se vira para prestar atenção em Sakura. O que ele fazia dentro do apartamento?

-Sakura-chan?

-Sim?

-O que Sai estava fazendo aqui dentro? – Naruto tomou uma expressão séria.

-Está duvidando de mim? – Sakura o questiona.

-Em você eu confio, não confio nele, dattebayo. – Ele fecha os olhos.

-Entendo... – Ela sorri aliviada. – Ele queria te provocar. Queria dizer aquelas coisas malucas que ele disse ao sair.

-Humpf, - Sasuke diz. – aquilo é mesmo um retardado...

-"Aquilo"? – Sakura questiona.

-Tomem cuidado com ele, apenas isso. – E Sasuke deixa o apartamento.

Naruto e Sakura se sentam e pensam no que fazer.

-O que o Sai quer, Naruto-chan?

-Ele quer...

-O quê?!

-Matar o nosso filho. – Naruto tampa o rosto ao dizer aquilo.

Sakura engole seco ao ouvir aquilo, ela apenas treme de medo, como se realmente temesse o que Sai pudesse fazer.

Ele andava em seu caminho de escuridão e de frieza, não tinha sentimentos com ele. Via várias pessoas, que ele considerava como massas orgânicas andantes, o que isso significava, afinal?

Ele encontra no seu caminho... A chave que ele precisa para a porta, ele esbarra em...

-Não olha por onde anda? – Ela calou ao ver em quem trombou. – Nosso, você é bem bonito! – Ela disse e dá um selinho nele.

-Você mal me conhece... Quero dizer, você nem me conhece. Por que fez isso?

-Te achei bonito. – Ela disse. – Não é a primeira vez que eu faço.

-Hyuuga Tomiko? – Ele pergunta.

-Sim?

-Então realmente é você... – Ele sorri falsamente. – Tenho algo a propor.

-Propor? Agora sou eu quem diz... Mal me conhece e confiaria em mim para cumprir um acordo?

-O acordo envolve Uzumaki Naruto.

-O que é? – Os olhos dela brilham.

-Digamos que... – O sorriso dele entrava dentro dela e fazia com que ela arrepiasse. – Seja bem doloroso...

**Parte 2:**

Naruto estava na sua rotina costumeira de preparar o Ramen para sua noiva... Ela estava mais radiante do que nunca, e seus cabelos estavam muito brilhantes. Sua pele já exibia o cheiro de maturidade e da vida que dentro dela crescia. Seu corpo estava bem definido, muito desenvolvido para o gosto de Naruto, ela desceu e abriu um sorriso para ele:

-Você fica lindo de cozinheira, sabia?

-Há-há! – Ele riu sem graça. – Obrigado pela informação sem tipo, dona!

-"Dona"? Eu ainda tenho dezoito anos!

-E foi com dezoito anos que sua vida deu uma revira volta, não foi, dattebayo? – Ele sorriu.

-He, he. Tem razão. – Ela sorriu, o abraçou por trás e lhe deu um selinho.

-Só isso?

-Então está bem... – Ela sorriu maldosamente.

Naruto se assustou um pouco, mas logo sorriu e deixou o Ramen de lado e virou-se para a noiva...

-Que tal isso, Naruto-dono? – Sakura sorriu.

-Hum? – Ele fez uma cara de "safado".

Naruto a agarra e beija ela, o calor foi intenso e subiu até suas cabeças. Naruto a ergue no ar e a gira, fazendo com que ela ficasse um pouco tonta ao entrar em contato com o chão.

-É isso mesmo.

-Eu sabia, dattebayo. – Ele dá aquele sorriso novamente.

-Saiba que eu vou sair... Vou fazer compras! Vou só tomar o café, e você?

-Eu sei, dattebayo. Eu só vou ver como o Ero-sennin está e volto.

-Por quê?

-Sei lá. Ele anda meio doido depois daquele livro que ajudamos ele a escrever. – Ele faz uma careta.

-Seu avô é muito esquisito.

-Eu que o diga, dattebayo!

Assim eles tomam o café e se despedem:

-Volto logo, Naruto-chan.

-Até mais, Sakura-chan, dattebayo! – Naruto se despede à distância.

Foi o tempo de Naruto fechar a casa para dar a preguiça nele de ir até a casa do Jiraiya-sama, o que ele fez? Pegou o telefone e ligou.

-Alô, Kiba?

-...

-Beleza! O Ero-sennin está aí?

-...?

-Não? Ah, cara!

-...?

-Problema, sim. Ele anda meio decepcionado desde que a gente fez o livro, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-...

-Fora?

-...

-Coitado... A Tsunade-no-baachan bateu muito nele?

-...

-Hum... Onde ele está?

-...

-No rio? E ele levou o Gamacell? (Celular Sapo)

-...

-Não? Ele está tão deprimido assim?

-...

-He, he. Ele melhora logo, dattebayo! Mesmo assim foi um prazer... – Naruto escuta alguém bater na porta.

-...?

-Não. Só estão batendo na minha porta, dattebayo. Te vejo por aí, Kiba-kun! Até!

-...!

Naruto coloca o telefone no gancho e vai abrir a porta... E para a surpresa dele...

-Tomiko?! O que você quer aqui?!

-Vim para te ver, meu anjo! – Ela fica feliz.

-Retira o "meu anjo" da frase que aqui só tem uma pessoa comum! – Ele fica nervoso.

-Onde foi parar o seu "dattebayo"?

-E isso te interessa, sua puta! – Ele fica nervoso.

-Oh? Já sabe da profissão da sua namorada?

Naruto não agüenta e dá um tapa na cara dela.

-E só não te dou um soco por você ser uma mulher!... Ah, esqueci! – Ele dá um soco nela. – Se é que você é humana...

-Nossa! – Ela esfregou a mão no rosto. – Até parece que isso machuca. Você não tem coragem para fazer isso, Naruto-kun. Nem se a Baka Sakura te mandasse.

-Mas você é mesmo uma vadia, em? O que você quer?! – Seus olhos exaltam a verdadeira fúria.

-Sabia que você falaria comigo! – Ela entra pulando.

-Mas não dentro da minha casa, dattebayo. – Ele faz uma careta.

-Mas isso faz parte do plano. – Ela sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Plano?! E que bosta de beijo é esse?! Quem te deu o direito, sua vadia! – Ele exclama com a forma mais feroz, até eu fiquei assustada.

-Plano: Esse que vai estar completo. Beijo: O que a Tomiko-san acabou de te dar. Direito... – Sai fala e dá uma pancada na cabeça de Naruto, desmaiando. – O direito foi eu quem a deu, Naruto-kun.

Tomiko engoliu seco ao ver Naruto jogado ao chão, sem os sentidos.

-Você não o machucou, machucou?

-O que parece? – Ele falou no mesmo tom seco.

-Tu és mesmo esquisito, cara! – Tomiko fala.

-Cala a boca, - Ele abre o sorriso. – sua drogada.

-Hei, eu não sou usuária! Só o idiota do Neji!

-Que pelo visto largou.

-Cala a boca e me ajuda aqui, Sai! – Tomiko exige.

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente e coloca Naruto na cama, sem a camisa.

-Nossa! O peitoral dele é mais forte que o seu! – Tomiko babava em cima do Naruto.

-Olha o que vai fazer, em? Lembre-se do plano.

-Sim, senhor!

-E pára de piadas.

-Sim, senhor!

Ele ficou com uma gota na cabeça e sai do apartamento.

Sakura chegava com as compras em mãos e ao cruzar com Sai, tremeu. Ela se assusta e apressa o passo para o apartamento.

Ela subia as escadas com muita agonia, seu coração estava a mil, pior ao ver Hinata sentada na escada.

-O que foi, Hinata?

-Tomiko...

-O que ela fez?

-E-ela... Ela veio para cá... E foi p-para o apartamento do Naruto-kun.

-Meu Deus! – Ela começa a correr, nem dando ouvidos ao que Hinata diria...

-Sakura!... _Não acredite no que ver..._

Ela correu até o elevador, onde subiu com o coração a mil.

Ao chegar na cobertura, saiu correndo, trombando em todo mundo e pedindo desculpas, até chegar no apartamento... Ela estranhou a porta aberta e entrou...

As compras caíram no chão, o que fez Naruto acordar.

-O que... O que aconteceu, dattebayo? – Ele virou-se para Sakura. – O que foi, Sakura-chan?

-Naruto... – Ela começou a chorar e correu, correu para o nada.

-Sakura-chan! Ai... – Ele notou Tomiko ao seu lado. – O quê?

-Hum? Naruto-kun! Pára de mexer!

Ele tremia... Não agüentou, correu, correu até chegar na saída do prédio, onde encontrava-se Sakura, em frente à fonte.

-Sakura-chan!

-...

-Você não pode acreditar naquilo, Sakura-chan! – Ele estava chorando. – Aquilo... Aquilo foi... Aquilo não foi o que você viu... – Ele se embaralhava no que falava. – Eu sei que... Eu sei que parece que nós...

Não deu tempo para terminar a fala, ele levou um tapa bem na cara, certeiro, o que não doeu muito fisicamente, mas rompeu a barreira psicológica e o deixou ferido emocionalmente.

-Sakura-chan? – Ele pergunta, ainda incrédulo, nunca levou um tapa de Sakura.

Ela deu vários socos nele, socos que não cessavam, o que lhe aumentavam as lágrimas.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! Por quê?! Por que fez isso comigo?! – Ela chorou. – Isso foi por quê?! Eu me tornei um peso!

Naruto ficou parado, apenas levando os diversos socos de Sakura, e quando cessaram, ela disse:

-Eu te odeio!

-Sakura-chan!

-Esqueça-me e nunca mais me adicione tal sufixo! – Ela ficou triste e saiu rua afora.

-Para onde vai?!

-Procurar um lugar melhor que esse! E um lugar melhor que esse é longe de você! – Ela gritou, já estava longe.

-Sakura-chan!

Ela escutou, mas não ligou, saiu chorando...

Naruto agachou no chão, ele soluçava e chorava muito, suas lágrimas caiam no chão e já formavam poças...

-(Sakura-chan... Eu... Não sei se continuarei a viver... Sem você!).

E continuou a chorar, até cair a noite...

**Parte 3: Tu não estas me ajudando!**

-Será que não entende! Ele não quer saber disso! – Gritava Gaara. – Sua porca! Foi culpa do seu namorado que ele está assim!

-Se você não sabe, seu rato do deserto! Não foi só culpa do Sai, não. E com ele eu já me acertei!

-É? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta ele curioso.

-E o que te interessa?

-Nada!

-Sei... – Sora estava com dúvida. – Aquele estranho já me encheu por muito tempo, terminei tudo com ele, e ele nem ligou!

-Puxa vida! Por que sempre os malvados se dão bem no fim? – Gaara zomba de Sora.

-O que disse, seu rato do deserto? – Sora ficou furiosa.

-Já chega! – Grita Kakashi. – Não é assim que deveríamos ajudar Naruto e Sakura...

-E eu fiquei triste por ter levado um fora de Tsunade. – Jiraiya fica meio triste com a lembrança. – Pego no flagra é o pior! – Ele lamenta.

-Hum... Sensei... Acho que não percebeu que nós aprovamos Naruto-kun como inocente. – Disse Kiba, ao lado de Hinata.

-A Sakura-chan foi idiota! – Ela lamenta. – Eu fui idiota! Eu deveria ter ido com ela!

-Pára de se lamentar, Hinata. O importante é que devemos de algum jeito acabar com essa confusão. (Se isso piorar, sobra para mim no fim do mês). – Lamenta Kakashi-san, até pelo seu bolso.

-Mas o que podemos fazer? – Pergunta Sora.

-O primeiro passo... Botar a Tomiko atrás das grades. – Foi o que disse Jiraiya. – E acima de tudo, salvar duas pessoas: Neji e Naruto.

-Não está faltando ninguém aqui, não? – Pergunta Gaara.

-Só o Lee, a Tenten - estes saíram em uma viagem, supomos algo tal como "Naruto e Sakura" no período de capítulos quatro a nove. – e... – Parou Kankurou na mesma hora.

-Sasuke... – Disse Kakashi.

-Maldição! Será que ele foi atrás de Sakura? – Pergunta Ino.

-Isso ainda vai dar problema. – Quem disse isso?

-Eu que o diga. – Acompanha Temari.

-Vou ver se o Naruto está com fome. – Disse Chouji.

-Não se mova daí, sua bola de carne! – Disse Ino.

-O mais importante é deixa-lo quieto por enquanto. – Disse Jiraiya. – Agora só nos resta esperar...

Em seu quarto, sentado na parede, ele se lembra de como confrontou com Tomiko ao se encontrar com ela... Não narrarei tal parte por questão de tempo, portanto continuarei coma história.

Na parede fria de seu quarto, ele procurava algum consolo, nenhum correto, suas lágrimas ainda saiam de seus olhos...

-Por quê?

Essa era a pergunta que ele fazia, e procurando uma resposta lógica para tal pergunta era seu hobby por enquanto, mas conforme esta pergunta era feita, mais parecia com que a resposta era inalcançável... Ele entrou em um estado de transe, onde o chão que ele pisava não era sólido, e até onde a parede fria a qual ele procurou consolo... Parecia uma gelatina onde ele se afundou assim como sua alma se afundou no desespero, tentando procurar, ainda, a resposta para aquela pergunta.

-Por que, dattebayo? – Sua palavra especial lhe saíra como uma qualquer, as únicas coisas que lhe davam forças para dize-la haviam evaporado... Seu filho e sua amada. – Por que isso só acontece comigo, dattebayo?

Ele apertou firme seu joelho, usou tanta força que as unhas perfuraram a carne e sangue começou a ser derramado, quantidade pequena era derramada conforme os minutos passavam. Aquilo de certa forma parecia te-lo acalmado, mas, ainda não havia encontrado sua tão procurada resposta:

-Por quê?

Sakura encontrou repouso nos braços de sua mãe, que ainda estava em choque com o aparecimento repentino da filha e tudo o que ela lhe contou com o pesar e derramamento exagerado de Sakura.

Ela conseguiu descansar um pouco, mas estava ofegante, estava claro pela sua expressão de medo e sua respiração que estava tendo um pesadelo.

A palavra que lhe saía toda hora da sua boca era estranha: "dattebayo", o que diabos aquilo significa?

-Sakura... – Sua mãe se preocupava.

Chega ao momento em que ela acorda no impulso, e senta no sofá, e logo abraça a sua mãe novamente...

-Mamãe! – Ela chora e se grua à mãe. – Por favor... Me fala que foi um pesadelo!

-Sakura...

-Mãe... – Ela chorou no ombro da mãe. – Então ele realmente... Ele realmente me traiu!

O coração dela estava partido, seus sentimentos feridos e sua alma sem descanso. Seu físico também estava atormentado pela noite má dormida que tivera... Ou melhor, noite que nem tivera, pois andou muito e só chegou à alguns minutos na casa da mãe.

-Sakura...

-Mãe! O Naruto...

-Pára com isso.

-Mãe? – Ela olhou para sua mãe.

-Como pretende realmente acreditar num fato que você viu que teria sido alertado e desacreditar no homem que te ajudou na situação mais difícil da sua vida! – A mãe chamou sua atenção. – Estou decepcionada, Sakura.

-Mas eu vi! Ele estava com ela... Estava dormindo ao lado dela! O que teria acontecido? "Olá, Naruto-kun! Eu vim te jogar na cama para quando aquela ''testa'' chegar ver a gente aqui e pensar que eu armei para nós!". – Sakura zomba de si mesma. – Grande bosta!

-Você sabe o que está fazendo... Ou melhor, espero que saiba o que está fazendo!

A campanhia toca.

-Será... Será que é ele? – A mãe se preocupa.

-Não... Eu sei quem é.

-Sério? E quem é?

-O pai biológico do meu filho, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke-san? – A senhora entende, mas percebe o objetivo de Sakura. – Entendo... Aguarde, por favor!

A mãe de Sakura caminhou até a porta e a abriu... Dando de cara com Sasuke-kun.

-Boa tarde, senhora! A Sakura está?! – Sasuke diz preocupado.

-Está sim, Sasuke-san. Pode entrar. – Ela diz.

-Sim... Obrigado... – Ele não sabe como a mãe de Sakura sabia seu nome.

Ele andou e viu os cabelos rosas reconhecíveis à distância:

-Sakura!

-Sasuke-kun! – Ela correu e o abraçou.

-O que quer? – Ele perguntou.

-Preciso... Eu preciso de sua ajuda...

-Pode contar comigo...

Perdão não poder continuar, mas só posso narrar até aqui, perdão.

Entrem nos site: http://groups. A propósito, obrigado por lerem a história, logo narrarei mais!

Beijos, boa noite e feliz Natal... De Uzumaki Kushina!


	22. Quando a Vida nos Abandona!

Capítulo 29: Quando nós nos acabamos.

Sério ficava o clima entre Sasuke e Sakura, ele estava preocupado com ela, até que ele tomou a coragem e iniciou a conversa:

-Por que acreditou naquilo, Sakura?

-Cala a boca!

-...

-Não está vendo a situação que estou? – Ela começou a chorar. – Eu o vi seminu abraçado com aquela vadia! Há quanto tempo ele estaria com ela!

-O mesmo tempo que a Hinata poderia ter lhe dito. – Sasuke disse isso friamente.

-...

-Nós conversamos sobre o Sai. Não conversamos?

-Sasuke...

-Sakura, você continua a mesma tola.

-Por quê? Por que isso acontece comigo? – Ela abraçou Sasuke.

Sasuke se assustou com a ação de Sakura, as lágrimas dela lhe escorriam o corpo, ele sentiu triste... Até que seus olhos abriram e ele ficou com uma expressão assustadora.

-Sakura, fique aqui! – Ele gritou.

-Sasuke?

-Eu tenho... Que resolver algo...

Ele sai da casa da mãe de Sakura, deixando ela sem entender nada.

Sasuke sai andando com o pensamento longe dele mesmo, tudo o que ele quer e Sakura, só pensa e Sakura... Mas seu outro lado ainda pensa em Naruto... Parece que o que ele quer é ver Naruto no fundo do poço... Sofrendo, derretendo-se por dentro... Ele quer que Naruto se acabe. Mas a questão é: por que ele quer isso?

Uma chuva fina começa a cair e ele olha para cima, os pingos caíam e secavam seus pensamentos, os congelavam, até que novamente... Seu coração ficou frio, e seu desejo de vencer Naruto acabou piorando...

Mas não podia negar que ele ainda o considera amigo, e o que ele queria era a confirmação... Sai estava realmente com Tomiko ou era mentira. Ele iria ter sua confirmação agora, e acreditaria. Tudo o que precisava era ter a confirmação da boca dela... De Tomiko.

Ele saiu andando em busca dela, seus olhos esbanjavam toda a escuridão em seu interior... Um desejo antigo acaba de voltar... O desejo de vingança... A obsessão sobre a mulher de seu próximo... Acaba de voltar!

-Hum? Se eu estava com o Sai naquela hora? – A garota Hyuuga de olhos perolados e cabelos negros pergunta. – E se eu estivesse, o que você faria, lindo?

-Cala a sua boca, sua vadia! – Sasuke grita. – Apenas me diga! – Ele a agarrou pela gola.

-Hum? – Ela olhou nos olhos dele, e viu a mais profunda escuridão. – Entendo... Você quer Haruno Sakura, estou certa? Bem... Não! O Naruto-kun marcou comigo! Sai não está envolvido!

-Oh? – Ele a largou. – Compreendo. – Um sorriso maléfico brotou de seu rosto. – Sua mentirosa. Não precisa mentir comigo aqui... Eu sei que estava com Sai, e não ligo. Sakura já largou Naruto, e isso é o que importa.

-Há, há, há! – Ela riu. – Quer dizer que o grande amigo de Naruto é na verdade um amigo-da-onça?

-Prefiro "amigo-da-anta". – Diz Sasuke. – Combina mais com aquela loira fresca.

-Não zombe de meu Naruto-kun assim! – Tomiko diz. – Ele é melhor que você em tudo!

-Olhe aqui, sua...

-... Não! Olhe aqui você, Uchiha Sasuke! Olhe com quem brinca antes de pedir a conta! Porque eu sou muito mais perigosa do que imagina! – Os olhos dela vibraram para ele.

-Sério? – Ele olha sem medo. – Não me parece.

Ele vai embora, deixando Tomiko ainda inconformada.

Sasuke retornou à casa de Sakura... Estava em frente à casa de Sakura, a luz estava acesa, era a ocasião perfeita, ele devia falar com ela.

-Sakura!

-Sasuke? – Ela pôs a cabeça para fora. – Eu fiquei preocupada...

-Tinha razão...

-O quê?

-O Sai realmente não estava com Tomiko na hora. – Ele disse. – Você não foi enganada... Quero dizer... O Naruto te enganou.

-Sasuke... – Ela começou a chorar. – Por favor, entre.

Ele entrou, e eles começaram a... Não contarei o resto agora... Tenho que me arrumar para uma festa, e o Minato me quer ver linda! Então não o desapontarei... E não se esqueçam: http://groups. e façam a comunidade NaruSaku crescer!

Tchau e até a volta!

Desculpem pela interrupção... Seguindo com a história...

Eles se abraçaram e começaram a conversar, Sasuke ficou tranqüilo até demais. Sakura sentiu suas lágrimas descerem pelo corpo quente de Sasuke, tal como lhe acolheu Naruto... Mas sentiu uma cerimônia... Algo de diferente, algo que fez ela querer Naruto perto dela, não Sasuke.

-Sinto muito, Sakura. – Ele disse, no tom seco e sarcástico, o qual geralmente usa quando quer se livrar de alguém. – Precisando de ajuda, estou aqui do seu lado.

-Obrigada, Sasuke.

-Olha... – Ele disse, se afastando dela. – Se... Se ainda for possível correr atrás... Eu quero assumir o meu filho.

-Sasuke... – Ela se sentiu meio desconfortável com a situação.

-Eu sinto tanta falta dos tempos em que você me chamava pelo sufixo "-kun", - Ele disse. – isso me trás boas memórias.

-Tudo bem, então, - Ela inda está desconfortável com a situação. – Sasuke-kun...

-Isso... – Ele diz chegando perto do pescoço dela. – E porque também não me chamaria de Sasuke-chan, como com o Naruto?

-Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... Eu...

-Não diga nada. – Sasuke a agarra e chega bem perto, a ponto de Sakura sentir a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço. – Apenas sinta.

Ele a toca com os lábios, e firmemente toma conta de sua cintura, pela qual chega a ser entrelaçada e jogada para perto dele... Ela sente bem, ela se sente muito bem! Ela queria continuar, não queria parar... Mas foi parado por Sasuke, e a única coisa que lhe saiu dos lábios foi...

-Naruto... – Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

-Quase. – Ele disse frio.

-Sasuke? Desculpe-me, Sasuke-kun! – Ela disse.

-Tudo bem. Eu sei que será um longo processo... – Ele sorri falsamente. – Agora vá dormir, amanhã eu te pego bem cedo para tomarmos um café juntos, topa?

-Topo... – Ela diz sem muita empolgação.

-Até amanhã. – E lhe dá um selinho.

Sasuke bateu a porta, e Sakura, ainda sentada, sonhava com Naruto, só que a decepção... Decepção?

-Espera aí... – Ela disse. – Decepção? Quando foi que... Ah! – Ela se lembrou da vez que Neji ajudou Tomiko a separa-los pela primeira vez. – Eu...

Ela se lembrou de Naruto ter a perdoado.

-Eu preciso conversar com ele. – Ela disse decidida. – Ele confiou em mim...

Sasuke ouviu tudo do lado de fora... E o melhor a ser feito?

-Vadia! Você tem que ficar comigo! – Sasuke arregala os olhos, esbaldando uma imensa escuridão em seus sentimentos.

-Oh? – Advinha quem é?

-Tomiko-san?

-"Sasuke-chan".– Ela provoca Sasuke, insinuando-se como Sakura.

-Já te contaram que você é simplesmente... Insuportável...

-Neji foi um deles. – Ela disse feliz. – Mas na hora do "bom", ele não reclamou.

-Você não é irmã dele coisa nenhuma. Aliás, tira esse nome "Hyuuga" daí, ele é demais para você, Rouga Tomiko.

-Como assim... "Demais"?

-Os Hyuuga são gente de bem... Doenças como você são gente como Orochimaru. – Ele disse.

-E que tal como Uchiha Sasuke... Ou... Uchiha Itachi?

Os olhos dele arregalam ainda mais, dilatando a pupila, exaltando um ódio intenso em seu coração...

-Sente-se sozinho porque o maninho ficou com a glória dos Uchiha? – Ela provoca. – Como é, Sasuke-chan?

-Humpf. – Ele diz e continua andando.

-Você é muito ignorante, mas não passa de um covarde... Que tem medo de enfrentar Uzumaki Naruto, e então quer usar Haruno Sakura como arma. Você é mais baixo do que eu, Sasuke-chan. – Ela se diz vitoriosa. – A verdade é que... Sua vontade de medir forças com Itachi superou fronteiras, a ponto de você ferir seus laços mais próximos para adquirir a força necessária para romper os laços com o seu irmão. Mas é aí onde meu lado humano entra...

-"Lado humano"? – Sasuke pergunta.

-Se você vencer o seu irmão, o que fará depois? – Ela pergunta. – Não terá Naruto e nem Sakura para lhe ajudar.

-Eu sei o que faço.

-Não parece. – Ela disse. – Pode me ter descoberto, mas eu também te descobri, Uchiha Sasuke. Você me ajudará... Senão eu te entrego para Naruto.

A oferta era tentadora... Sasuke não pôde negar.

-Tudo bem. Eu aceito... E como será essa "ajuda".

-Eu criei um plano em três estágios: Decepção...

-Humpf!

-Depois explico...

-Certo.

-Bem... Decepção, criação e...

-E? – Ele pergunta curioso.

-Morte.

Fim do capítulo 29!


	23. Além dos Limites!

Capítulo 30 – Além dos limites.

Naruto andava, e ainda sofria com o que sentia na sua pele, como várias navalhas lhe cortando a carne e fazendo com que parecesse desumano tal sofrimento, seus olhos inchados indicavam a todos que o fitavam... Ele não respondia... Ele não contactava... Queria apenas saber a causa daquilo tudo... O porquê de Sakura ter o abandonado... O motivo dela não ter confiado nele, como uma vez ele confiou nela...

-Entendeu o plano, vadia? – Disse o Uchiha no seu tom seco de sempre.

-Pára de me chamar assim! – Ela gritou. – E entendi sim, senhor.

-Hum... Naruto... Quero ver como sobreviverá depois dessa... Agora sim o seu motivo se foi. – Ele abre um sorriso maléfico.

Sasuke sente uma pontada na cabeça, algo que lhe perfurou o peito, e lhe fez sentir uma tontura terrível...

-O que houve...? – Ele perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

-Que isso? Seu maluco! – Tomiko o chamava atenção. – Ei? Está aqui? – Ela sacudia a mão na frente dos seus olhos.

-Hum? – Ele voltou ao mesmo instinto. – É claro que estou, sua idiota!

-Há! Você é ridículo! – Ela virou o rosto para longe.

-Vamos parar de gracinhas e continuar com o plano, - Sasuke dizia. – e tente ser mais discreta com esse seu decote, sua anta! Já pensou que isso pode facilitar uma categoria ridícula para você?

-E isso é da sua conta?

-Humpf...

-Esquece... Vamos logo com o plano. – Ela sorriu e olhou para Naruto. – Aí vou eu...

Enquanto isso...

-Seu covarde!

-Não quer acreditar em mim, não acredite.

-Seu covarde! Idiota! – Ela deu um tapa na cara dele.

-Não sinto nada com isso, - Ele alega, ainda no seu tom seco. – já lhe disse.

-Seu viado! – Disse Sora, nervosa como nunca.

-"Viado"?

-Como ousa trair o Naruto-kun? Ele não era seu amigo de infância? – Seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

-Esse Naruto-kun foi o mesmo que colocou o meu pai onde ele está.

-Não seja estúpido! – Ela comenta algo desconhecido. – Seu pai está onde ele merece estar! Na cadeia! Ele se juntou àquela cobra do Orochimaru porque quis!

-Porque Naruto-kun iria cortar as verbas do clube, fazendo com que a gerência caísse na desgraça. – Ele disse em disparada. – Nossos sentimentos foram massacrados, os meus pelo menos foram!

-O Naruto-kun não está envolvido nessa sujeira!

-O pai dele está! – Ele disse com os olhos vazios. – Minato-sama fez com que apenas os pobres pudessem ter os benefícios de uma associação como este condomínio! Como pode ver... Gente vive aqui... Gratuitamente!

-E isso é ruim?! – Ela revida a pergunta.

-Meu pai parou de receber seus benefícios! Sua renda fora cortada, e Jiraiya-sama ainda tentou o ajudar, mandando-o para aquele clube idiota na Kyushu, porém o que ele não sabia é...

-É que seu pai era um corrupto filho de égua!

Sai ia dar um tapa em Sora, mas este fora segurado por...

-Não tente fazer isso... Ela tem razão. – Disse Gaara.

-Não se meta nisso. – Disse Sai, seco como sempre.

-Gaara... – Sora não entendeu bem as intenções de Gaara, porém o apoiou. – Obrigada.

-Não tem por onde! – Ele sorriu. – Agora, saia daqui... Sua presença é uma vergonha para o nome desse condomínio. – Surpresa para o fim da história.

-O nome desse condomínio já é uma desonra, um nome que exprime extrema covardia.

-Se você não tomar cuidado com suas palavras, - Gaara aperta forte a mão de Sai, fazendo com que ela ficasse dolorida. – Vai sentir muito mais do que uma simples dor como essa...

-Vocês todos acreditam num velho juramento como aquele? – Ele pergunta retoricamente.

-Aquilo é muito mais do que um "velho juramento", - Disse Gaara. – Aquilo é a síntese da vida de uma pessoa séria, que luta pelos sonhos das outras... Esse era o...

-Gaara, por favor. – Disse Sora. – Deixe-o ir.

-Mas ele... – Gaara a fita, ainda surpreso, mas a expressão de Sora o retorna ao seu devido lugar. – Humpf... Você e de sorte, garoto.

-Por quê? – Disse Sai. – Com o pai na cadeia... E um juramento daqueles estampado na porta da casa... Me considero muito azarado.

Sai andou normalmente até a saída... Seja lá como for, eles não o veriam novamente, não como aquele Sai...

-Esse cara era mesmo o seu namorado? – Gaara zomba dela.

-Não é hora de piadas. – Ela disse. – Naruto-kun está...

-Por culpa daquele seu namoradinho.

-Sem me culpar! Eu pensei que eles fossem amigos! – Ela se defendeu. – E também não era assunto seu, não tinha nada que se intrometer!

-Tudo bem. – Ele saiu.

-(Ele é meio diferente, como um garoto normal... Talvez iria reclamar e exigir um agradecimento...). – Ela pensou e se sentiu um pouco arrependida.

-Com licença, estou indo. – Ele disse, e quando ia, ela disse:

-Espere.

-Precisa de algo?

-Bem... Obrigada. – Ela disse e sorriu.

-Não por isso... Mas você já não tinha agradecido?

-Eu acho que começamos do jeito errado naquele dia... – Ela suspirou.

-O que foi?

-Aceita jantar comigo? – Ela disse corada.

-Hum... – Ele corou e disse em seguida. – T-tudo bem!

-Ótimo! – Ela disse em disparada. – Eu vou me arrumar logo...

-Certo.

Enquanto isso... Naruto andou até a barraca de Ramen, e ao lado tinha duas pessoas, imaginam quem são, certo?

-Ali está ele, o que ele quer?

-Comer um Ramen é que não é. – Disse Sasuke, frio e seco.

-Hum... Pára de zombar dele, Sasuke!

-Eu sou melhor que aquele idiota.

-Você é um emo!

-Hum? – Ele olhou friamente. – E você é ridícula!

-Eh?

-Cala a boca, deixa eu escutar!

-Naruto-kun, meus pêsames.

-Sem problemas, tio... – Ele disse triste, mesmo assim forçou um sorriso.

-Vai querer um Ramen, esse sai de graça!

-Não, obrigado.

-O quê??? – O tio ficou de queixo caído. – Um Miso Ramen de graça, com muito churrasco de porco e carne extra?

-Também não.

-Nossa, você está mal mesmo. – Ele disse.

-Isso não vem ao caso. – Naruto disse. – Eu quero sake... O mais forte que tiver!

-Naruto, tem certeza? – O velho pergunta seriamente. – Algo forte como sake para você seria como queda... Uns dois copos e você já estaria bêbado. – Ele ainda se preocupa. – Não sei se te dou isso...

-Eu pago... Só quero me esquecer um pouco...

-A bebida não é o melhor caminho! – Disse o velho. – E onde está o seu "dattebayo"?

-Não tenho vontade de falar agora... – Ele cora e vira a cabeça. – Eu não consigo falar agora... Só quero me esquecer...

-Não te quero bêbado aqui! Escute... Tome cuidado... Só te darei essa vez para você ver que não adiantará nada!

-Eu sei que não adiantará. – Ele responde. – Não adiantará se eu falar com ela também...

-Não acha que está sendo precipitado demais? Ela deveria ter confiado em você, e você deveria ter cobrado isso dela! – Disse ele novamente sério.

-Não consigo nem cobrar a dívida do Ero-sennin... – Ele começou a chorar um pouco. – Quem dera da minha esposa...

-Ah... Você realmente é muito cabeça louca. Se eu não te der, você não sairá daqui... Não te darei nada de sake mais forte! Te darei o mais fraco, e como você já é de maior, não posso te impedir também... Mas saiba que isso custará!

-Eu pago o preciso...

O velho não gostou nenhum pouco da situação, simplesmente pegou o sake mais fraco possível da vitrine e o colocou no balcão para que Naruto se servisse, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de servi-lo... Fez questão que Naruto sofresse as conseqüências do seu erro, afinal, sempre aprendeu pela dor...

Em um outro local, sua chegada, – a menina dos cabelos róseos - aguardava fortemente até encontra-lo, na esperança de que o que ele tivesse a dizer fosse realmente sua chance... Ela desceu e seguiu seus passos rumo à barraca de Ramen...

-(É óbvio que ele estará lá...). – Sem renunciar cada passo, ela os executa, um a um, até chegar ao seu destino...

-Está pronta?

-Certamente.

-Ótimo, vá agir... Sakura estará aqui logo, tenho certeza.

-Ok.

Tomiko sai do seu esconderijo...

Naruto olha para o copo, e o segura, ainda pensando se realmente deveria faze-lo, porém, sua vontade de esquecer Sakura era maior que tudo... Ele deu o primeiro gole, e sentir o líquido ardente descer-lhe a garganta não foi uma das suas melhores experiências...

Gole por gole... Dois copos e suas olheiras já estavam no ponto, sua cabeça pesada e sua barriga mexiam para cada lado, parecendo que estavam a fim de sair e sentar em um outro lugar para que não precisasse fazer mais nada.

-Naruto-chan?

-Hum? – Ele a olhou bem... Não resistiu... Viu ela... Sua amada de cabelos róseos na sua frente. – Sakura-chan?

-Sou eu, Naruto-chan. – Ela disse. – Por favor, me perdoa, eu fui uma tola de abandona-lo!

-Sakura-chan... É claro que eu te perdôo... Sempre!

-Então me beije... – Ela o agarra. – Senti falta de você!

-Eu também! – Ele a beijou.

Ele a beijou... Beijou como se fosse perde-la a qualquer instante... Não a deixou sair... Mas houve algo de errado... Seu gosto estava diferente... Não sentia mais aquele cheiro de rosas da sua pele, e também não sentia o gosto doce de seus lábios ao se selarem com os seus... Ele nem a sentia...

-N-Naruto?

-Hum? – Ele se separou dela, e ao olhar de novo... Viu que não era Sakura. – Você...?

-Olá, Naruto-kun! – Disse ela. – Me fala, o que ela está fazendo aqui?

-Ela...? Você...? Ai! – Sua cabeça doía, ele olhou para a sua frente... E a figura em lágrimas não escapava do seu olhar azulado um instante sequer. – Sakura-chan...?

-Naruto... – Ela chorou e saiu correndo.

-Sakura-chan!

-Ei, Naruto! Você não vai me deixar aqui, vai? – Ela disse o agarrando.

-Cala a boca! – Ele tirou a pata... Desculpe... A mão dela da sua. – Me larga! Você não entende o que é isso? Eu corri a minha vida toda para poder ser reconhecido... Ser reconhecido por ela, em especial! E você vem e atrapalha tudo! Não se importa comigo de verdade! Só com você! – Ele deu uma pausa, e depois gritou: - Eu te odeio!

Ela apenas arregalou os olhos marejados, e largou o seu braço.

-Vai logo... – Ela disse com a cabeça baixa.

-... – Ele parou, mas logo correu.

Ela apenas o fitou correndo... Mas logo parou, virou para Sasuke, e não disse nada, apenas saiu de onde estava...

-Sakura-chan!

-Me deixa! – Ela gritou.

-Espere, o que você viu...

-Que bafo! – Ela gritou.

-Sakura-chan...

-Me solta! – Ela disse, e se virou para ir embora. – Eu já sofri demais, Naruto. Por favor, me deixe em paz agora...

-Sakura-chan, você não me entende? Eu te amo!

-Eu também! – Ela gritou.

-Perdoe-me, por favor... Eu fui fraco... Eu bebi, eu...

-Cala a boca, Naruto! Você me traiu... Duas vezes!

-Eu não te traí! – Ele gritou, e ela observou calada. – Eu confiei em você, acreditei em você, aquela vez... Você realmente se entregou a alguém!

-...

-E eu fui enganado! Eu te esperei... Liguei para o meu avô que precisava de ajuda... E fui atacado! – Ele gritou, já em lágrimas. – Mas se prefere acreditar em alguém como a Tomiko e o Sai... Tudo bem! Eu saio e te deixo em paz!

-Eu te vi aos beijos com ela, aqui e agora!

-Novamente prefere acreditar nela do que em mim!

-Porque você se acha tão certo das coisas? – Ela gritou.

-Quem sabe porque eu realmente esteja certo! Afinal, não foi eu quem correu atrás de um cara que sempre me rejeitou e ainda fiquei grávida dele aos 18 anos de idade!

Isso foi demais para Sakura, ela deu um tapa nele, logo depois do rosto vermelho de Naruto virar para mira-la diretamente nos olhos... Ele começou a secar as lágrimas, e disse...

-Talvez eu realmente tenha sido um idiota... – Ele pausou. – Em realmente acreditar que ainda tínhamos tempo de correr atrás, "Sakura"?

-...

Ele foi embora, cabisbaixo. E ela, ficou com suas lágrimas, e quem sabe, com o seu arrependimento...

Fim do capítulo 30.


	24. Traição determinada! Separados!

Capítulo 31 e 32 – Traição (Penúltimo Capítulo).

Eles estavam meio constrangidos com a situação atual, todos olhavam aqueles dois que um dia brigavam feito cão e gato e agora estavam juntinhos como marido e mulher.

-Sora-chan...

-O que foi?! – Ela pergunta desesperada.

-Calma! Só quero perguntar o porquê desse nervosismo todo!

-Se não percebeu, todo mundo está nos olhando...

-E o que tem com isso? – Ele pergunta. – Se não percebeu, eu sou lindo e...

-E? – Ela ficou corada.

-Você também está linda... – Ele corou e olhou para o outro lado.

-Estou? – Ela pergunta.

-Está bem! Você é muito bonita! – Ele disse em disparada.

-Sério? Você acha? – Ela pergunta corada. – Bem... Obrigada.

-He, he. - Ele põe a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Como conheceu o pessoal daqui?

-Bem... Eu não era o melhor tipo de cara. – Ele se lembra do passado. – Mas digamos que eu dei conta de correr atrás e reconstruir a minha vida aqui nesse condomínio.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta. – Me responda só se quiser! Não quero causar problemas!

-Imagina. – Ele colocou novamente a mão atrás da cabeça. – Eu era um egoísta, nunca tive amigos verdadeiros... Kankurou e Temari me odiavam por eu ser o favorito do meu pai e tal...

-Quem era seu pai?

-Sabaku no Nadare. Era um homem um tanto que assustador... Um dia, ele tentou comprar esse condomínio, mas falhou...

-O diretor naquela época era quem...

-Era o Sarutobi-sama.

-Entendo... Dizem que os pais dele foram os criadores desse condomínio, e eles ajudaram várias pessoas, dando abrigo e comida de graça, e essas pessoas em agradecimento, fizeram dele uma espécie de líder, e lhe deram também um manto...

-Isso mesmo, e é nesse manto que a nossa frase está gravada. – Disse Gaara.

-Pois é. Mas por que o seu pai não teve sucesso em comprar o condomínio?

-Sarutobi-sama não permitiu, e também o seu neto: Namikaze Minato, foi nessa época também que o Danzou-sama veio para cá com seu filho, o Sai.

-É... Mas tem tanta confusão que eu não consigo entender! Qual o propósito disso tudo, e o que isso tem haver com o seu pai? – Disse Sora confusa.

-Tudo haver. Sarutobi não quis colocar seu filho, Orochimaru, no controle de sua corporação, e colocou Minato-sama, ele ficou furioso e desertou e jurou vingança aos fundamentos de Sarutobi... Naquela época, de Minato. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Ele soube do interesse do meu pai e fez com que alguns dos documentos de Sarutobi-sama fossem corrompidos, o que garantiu ao meu pai ter algum direito sobre essa corporação inteira.

-Abrange pelo menos uma rede de 900 bilhões de dólares. – Disse Sora.

-Pelo visto a monstrenga andou estudando. – Disse ele.

-Pára de piadas! E eu não sou monstrenga! Continua logo!

-Certo, certo. – Ele disse. – Meu pai conseguiu o dinheiro e fez o pacto com Orochimaru para que conseguisse dar um jeito no velho Sarutobi, e ele conseguiu... Depois disso, Orochimaru abandonou o meu pai e ele ficou na merda com a polícia.

-Seu pai está vivo? – Disse Sora, um pouco receosa com a pergunta.

-Não. Ele se suicidou. – Disse Gaara, um pouco receoso. – Mas, no fim, eu mudei... Eles me mudaram, consegui novos amigos e aqui estou!

-He, he. Nada mal! – Disse Sora.

-... – Ele põe a mão na nuca e fala: Eu sei disso!

-Idiota.

-He, he!

De repente, eles escutam um barulho estranho...

"... Quem sabe porque eu realmente esteja certo! Afinal, não foi eu quem correu atrás de um cara que sempre me rejeitou e ainda fiquei grávida dele aos 18 anos de idade!".

O estalo do tapa foi perfeitamente ouvido, e então escuta-se o fim da discussão:

"Talvez eu realmente tenha sido um idiota... – Ele pausou. – Em realmente acreditar que ainda tínhamos tempo de correr atrás, "Sakura"!

Aquela voz era conhecida.

-Naruto-kun! – Disse Sora se levantado e correndo.

-Ei, Sora! – Disse Gaara levantando-se e correndo atrás dela.

Ao chegar próxima da saída, Gaara viu uma pessoa familiar, mas não quis envolver Sora naquilo tudo.

-Sora, vou precisar sair um pouco...

-O que houve?! – Disse ela.

-Encontrei algo importante, vá logo que daqui a pouco eu chego lá!

-Certo! – Ela confirma e segue o seu rumo.

Gaara chegou bem perto da pessoa que ele tinha reconhecido, e lhe faz a pergunta:

-Você tem algo com isso tudo... Sai? – Pergunta ele.

-Hum, Gaara-kun? – Pergunta Sai.

-Não! O Papai Noel! Anda, desembucha! – Grita Gaara.

-Humpf... Com isso aqui, não.

-Como assim "com isso aqui, não"? – Pergunta ele. – Então você realmente estava com a Tomiko naquele flagra do quarto?!

-Não era óbvio? – Diz ele com aquele sorriso falso. – Só mesmo a tola da Sakura-san para não acreditar em Naruto-kun.

-Você não tem direito de falar isso de ninguém aqui! – Grita ele. – E eu te vi indo embora hoje, o que faz aqui?!

-Vim justamente para impedir aquilo. – Disse ele.

-Então realmente não tinha motivos para aquele sorriso falso.

-Acredita em mim?

-Depois do que ando vendo... Nada mais me parece mentira. – Disse ele. – Mas me fala logo, Tomiko está envolvida nessa briga?!

-Lógico que está.

-Eu sabia... Eu preciso...

-Não adiantará a não ser que eu fale com ela pessoalmente. – Disse Sai. - Só há mais um problema...

-Mais um? Grande coisa! – Zomba ele.

-Sasuke-kun está envolvido nessa bagunça. – Ele sorriu falsamente.

-O quê?! – Gaara estressou e segurou Sai pela gola e o bateu na parede. – O que está querendo dizer com isso, seu gay?!

-Que Sasuke-kun está fingindo tudo... E eu não sou gay.

-Sasuke! – Gaara pensa bem, e reflete que sim... Era possível, no dia em que Naruto e Sakura se separaram, Sasuke era o único que não estava presente. – Aquele viado filho de puta!

-O que pretende fazer? – Sai pergunta.

-Você eu não sei... Eu quero dar um basta nessa história!

-Eu te ajudo. – Disse Sai.

-Hum... – A cara de Gaara-kun era mais ou menos esta: ¬¬.

-Está duvidando.

-Tá, fala logo, seu cretino. O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Gaara.

-Sora tinha razão... Meu pai foi realmente culpado...

_Decidi visitar o meu pai na cadeia para confirmar se o que disseram foi verdade..._

-_Pai..._

-_Sai, o que faz aqui? – Disse o velho Danzou preocupado. – Já te disse para não vir aqui!_

-_Preciso que me responda algo urgente!_

-_O que foi? – Pergunta o senhor._

-_É verdade que... Minato não cortou as suas verbas?_

-

-_É verdade que você ficou com inveja das políticas do Sarutobi-sama a ponto de querer juntar-se ao Orochimaru para roubar o condomínio._

-

-_Você liderou o partido radical que assassinou o Sarutobi-sama?_

-_Sim._

-_... – Sai ficou chocado._

-_Não é verdade que ele me deixou na miséria, por isso aprontei para ele. – Disse meu pai. – Sarutobi foi meu amigo de infância... Ele nunca foi melhor que eu em nada, sempre foi o palhaço... E quando me deparei por mim mesmo, ele tinha construído um império..._

-_Não pode ser..._

-_Sabe, Sai? O Orochimaru nunca se pareceu com Sarutobi-sama... Na verdade, Orochimaru nunca teve nada do Sarutobi-sama, e sim Jiraiya, alguém tão palhaço e ridículo quanto ele... Mas quem realmente se parece com Sarutobi é Minato..._

-_Hã?_

-_Ele nos enviou ao condomínio para que pudéssemos ficar em um lugar melhor, termos uma vida melhor... E eu arruinei tudo isso. Peço desculpas a você, Sai, por isso._

-_Pai..._

-_Sai, eu te disse uma vez que sorrir, chorar e ser feliz é coisa para fracos, que o que nós precisamos é dinheiro, é poder... Eu estava errado... – Disse seu pai. – E a vida me ensinou da forma mais dura possível..._

-_Com a prisão?_

-_Não... – Disse ele. – Com a consciência de que eu matei o meu melhor amigo._

-_Pai! – Sai ficou triste, o primeiro sentimento que lhe veio depois de tantos anos de sofrimento e culpa. – Eu..._

-_Sai... Não mate os seus sentimentos... Solte-os... Não os prenda como eu lhe ensinei, agradeça pela vida por ter te dado uma chance de ser feliz... Agradeça a Minato por isso..._

-_Pai... – Ele começa a chorar._

-_Ótimo. Agora, vá! Suma daqui! E não venha em dentro de seis anos! Quando eu estiver fora daqui, entendeu?! – Grita Danzou, também chorando._

-_Sim, senhor..._

_E assim deixei o local... Com um compromisso em mãos..._

-E isso aconteceu, mesmo? – Pergunta Gaara.

-Foi. – Disse Sai, com a cabeça baixa. – Meu pai foi arruinado, mas não por Minato, e sim por ele mesmo.

-Entendo...

-Gaara! – Sora gritou.

-Sora? – Pergunta Sai.

-Sim, vamos logo! – Disse Gaara.

Ao chegarem lá, viram Naruto sentado no chão, e Sora ao seu lado...

-Ele andou bebendo...

-Droga! – Disse Gaara.

-Onde está Sakura-san? – Pergunta Sai.

-Sai! – Grita Sora.

-Não temos tempo para isso! – Grita Gaara. – Naruto? Consegue me ouvir?

-G... Gaara? – Pergunta Naruto.

-Cara, que bafo!

-Desculpe por isso...

-Isso não é o pior...

-O quê? – Pergunta Naruto, novamente energético. – O que houve agora?!

-Sasuke-kun está envolvido nisso tudo... – Disse Sai.

-Seu viado... O que disse?! – Naruto o pega pela gola.

-Já chega, Naruto! – Disse Gaara. – Ele está do nosso lado agora!

-Humpf... – Naruto o largou.

-Que bafo. – Disse Sai.

-Hum... – Naruto disse. – Certo! O que prova que Sasuke está envolvido?!

-Eu. – Disse Sai.

-Idiota... – Naruto sai correndo.

-Hei, Naruto! – Grita Gaara.

-Naruto-kun!

-Eu acho que ele estava nervoso. – Falou Sai.

Naruto correu até onde Sasuke provavelmente estaria: a mansão dos Uchiha.

Ao chegar em frente ao portão, ele nem ligou, como da primeira vez, chutou o portão e o derrubou...

-Oh, ele chegou? – Pergunta Sasuke, sorrindo.

-O que foi isso?! – Pergunta Sakura, ao seu lado.

-Calma, Sakura. O show começa agora.

-Show? Do que está falan... – Sakura recebe uma pancada na cabeça, o que a fez desmaiar.

-Ótimo! – Sasuke respirou fundo e sorriu novamente.

Depois de despir Sakura e coloca-la na cama, ele se deitou, só que seminu, diferente da situação atual de Sakura.

-Sasuke!

-Hum? – Sasuke fingiu estar acordando, e quando viu a luz do corredor acender, ouviu o grito.

-Seu viado, cadê você?! Eu sei que está aí!

-Quem é? – Pergunta Sasuke. – Quem está aí? – Ele visava uma falsa impressão de medo.

-Seu viado... O quê... – Naruto viu aquela cena. – Mas... Isso é...

-Naruto? – Sasuke o fita.

-Hum... O que... – Pergunta Sakura, levantando-se e sentindo uma dor na cabeça. – O que aconteceu?

-Sakura? – Naruto a viu, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas...

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, e ao perceber onde estava... Ela começou a sentir as lágrimas escorrerem...

-Sasuke! – Seus olhos encheram de fúria, e ele partiu para cima de Sasuke.

Sasuke não teve tempo de se defender, sentiu o soco no canto da boca fazer o corpo todo dormir... E ao cair no chão, sentiu Naruto sentar na sua barriga...

E uma sessão interminável de socos começam, e Sasuke apenas podia sentir os socos doloridos na sua boca, face... Até o grito...

-Naruto, pára! – Grita Sakura indo em sua direção, apenas com o lençol da cama.

-Sakura... – Os olhos do Naruto estavam direcionados para ela, e ela nunca tinha presenciado tamanho ódio.

-Naruto, por favor, pára! – Ela gritou em lágrimas.

Naruto sentiu os olhos marejarem, deu um soco novamente em Sasuke e se levantou, ele foi em direção a porta, e disse...

-Eu te odeio. – Lentamente, e Sakura sentiu uma faca atravessar o seu peito, mas logo em seguida... – Mas te amo um milhão de vezes mais da quantidade que te odeio...

E logo seu corpo não era mais visível...

Ela olhou para Sasuke, e viu que ele estava inconsciente... Também, com tantos socos...

-Mas isso... O que aconteceu? E por que o Naruto veio aqui? – Sakura pensou... Sentiu os olhos marejarem... Talvez eles realmente tivessem "feito". Mas ela não tinha cabeça para nada...

Ela se vestiu e foi embora... Longe... Foi para a casa de sua mãe novamente, talvez ela pudesse aconselha-la a fazer o melhor naquela situação...

E novamente, Naruto fora abandonado... E ao chegar na sua casa, teve uma surpresa...

-Jiraiya! – Gritou Naruto.

-Então já chegou? – Disse Gaara saindo do seu quarto.

-O que estão fazendo aqui?! – Pergunta Naruto.

-Então você realmente bebeu... Que vergonha! – Disse Jiraiya, e assim, Naruto abaixa a cabeça... – Mas estou aqui para ajuda-lo, assim como Gaara.

-Hum? – Naruto os fita.

-Você fez um estrago na cara do Sasuke, no mínimo... – Disse Gaara.

-Hum... – Naruto abaixa a cabeça.

-He, he. Talvez você sofra muito, Naruto, mas uma hora isso acontece.

-E é por isso que também estou aqui. – Disse Kakashi, saindo do banheiro.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Bem... Fiz uns exames no Sasuke e vi algo bem interessante... – Disse Kakashi.

-O quê? – Naruto pergunta curioso.

-Há 12 anos ele atacou o próprio pai, por esse ter negado ele de ter jogado computador. Resultado: O pai saiu com uma facada no braço.

-Hã?! – Naruto se assustou.

-Sasuke não se lembra disso. – Falou Kakashi. – Por isso concluí que ele tem dupla personalidade.

-Dupla personalidade?

-O irmão dele também tem, e o avô tinha também, ele era o Uchiha Madara. – Disse Jiraiya.

-Interessante... – Disse Naruto.

-Isso pode variar desde a simples respostas inúteis a comportamento agressivo e insano. – Retorna Kakashi.

-Isso indica que... Temos alguém para salvar. – Disse Naruto.

-Isso mesmo. – Disse Jiraiya.

-Vá dormir, seu palhaço. – Disse Gaara. – Deve estar cansado...

-Certo.

E então Naruto adormeceu, e foi assim, que neste dia... Ele começou a melhorar ainda mais sua conduta...

Fim dos capítulos 31 e 32.


	25. Correrei Atrás! Namikaze Minato

Último Capítulo: Correndo Atrás!

Três meses depois...

Olá! Sou eu de novo, Namikaze Minato-sama! O que eu vim fazer é narrar o último capítulo junto a Kushina-chan! Mas fazer o quê? Três meses se passaram na mesma: Naruto e Sakura continuaram brigando, Sasuke e Sakura estavam juntos, Gaara e Sora continuavam brigando, Kakashi procurava a filha do Tio do Ramen, Jiraiya-sensei sofreu nas mãos da Tsunade-sama, e por aí vão as novidades!

Sakura estava com seus nove meses quase completos... Sua barriga estava enorme, mas sua tristeza a seguia por toda parte, e falando na Tomiko... Ninguém a viu nesses meses... E surpresa! Advinha quem voltou? Vou contar as duas cenas mais importantes desses inesquecíveis dias na vida do pessoal do condomínio de Konoha!

Hinata estava com Kiba ao seu lado, ela estava feliz, sentia-se bem... Mas ainda sentia falta de te-lo ao seu lado... O seu primo, Hyuuga Neji... Ele estava pagando uma pena de um ano na prisão... Todos torciam para que ele saísse logo... E a situação estava favorável para ele.

-Hinata...

-O que foi, Kiba-kun? – Pergunta Hinata.

-Você está pensando no Neji, estou certo?

-Sim. – Ela disse.

-Não se preocupe, ele sairá bem dessa, a pena da tentativa de homicídio já foi paga, e ele está sendo inocentado pelo tráfico de...

Ele não pôde terminar de dizer o que iria dizer... Há, há! Essa foi legal! O que aconteceu foi que a campainha tocou...

-Eu irei, Kiba-kun, fique aqui. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

-Certo!

Hinata continuou caminhando até a porta, e quando abriu...

-Shino-kun? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu agradeço pelo modo carinho pelo qual me chamou usando o sufixo "-kun", porém, os amigos geralmente não se cumprimentam com um "oi" ou algo do tipo antes de perguntarem o que eles desejam ao baterem na porta de uma velha amiga? – Pergunta ele.

-Ah, sim!... Me desculpe... Olá, Shino-kun! Como vai?

-Muito triste. Por quê? Porque você esqueceu de me cumprimentar, eu pensei que os amigos sempre se cumprimentavam... Mas se é assim, venho logo dar a notícia!

-Shino? O que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Kiba, aparecendo atrás de Hinata.

-Você também? Eu já disse que os amigos geralmente não se cumprimentam com um "oi" ou algo do tipo antes de perguntarem o que eles desejam ao baterem na porta de uma velha amiga? – Shino se vira para a parede e fala: Pensei que éramos amigos.

-Ele tá bolado? – Pergunta Kiba com uma gota na cabeça. – Ah, esquece! Olá, Shino! Como está? – Pergunta Kiba alegre, para ver se anima Shino.

-Muito triste. Por quê? Porque você esqueceu de me cumprimentar, eu pensei que os amigos sempre se cumprimentavam... Mas se é assim, venho logo dar a notícia!

-Ele ainda está bolado. – Fala Hinata tímida.

-Ah, que coisa idiota! Se você está bolado com isso, porque não se cumprimenta também? – Pergunta Kiba.

-Hum? – Pergunta Shino. – Tem razão. Como concluí isso? Simples. Eu cometi o mesmo erro que vocês.

-Erro? – Kiba pergunta. – Você aparece aqui parecendo um terrorista e ainda fica bolado com a gente. Ah, Shino! Dá logo a notícia!

-Não me apresse. Por quê? Porque senão qualquer informação transmitida pela minha notícia dada a você pode sair errada ou algo do tipo.

-Ah... – Hinata agora está cansada também... Assim como eu.

-Ah, meu Deus! Respire e fala logo!

-Tudo bem... Sigam-me. Por quê? Porque vocês precisam ver a notícia ao vivo. – Disse Shino indo rumo ao elevador.

Kiba e Hinata ficam se olhando.

-Esse cara é muito esquisito. – Fala Kiba.

-He, he... – Hinata dá um risinho, se abraça a Kiba e sai atrás de Shino.

-Andem logo. Por quê? Porque senão a notícia se cansa.

Então eles pegaram o elevador e chegaram até a recepção, Hinata estava nervosa... Ela queria saber o que era essa notícia tão surpreendente, de repente, passaram por Lee e Gai.

-Quando eu vê-lo, vou querer desafia-lo novamente, Gai-sensei!

-Ótimo, Lee! O poder da juventude à flor da pele!

-Isso mesmo, Gai-sensei!

Hinata pensou no que Lee estaria fazendo aqui, e onde estaria Tenten... Quando foi que eles retornaram?

-Oh, Hinata? – Disse Lee. – Então veio vê-lo também!? – Disse Lee.

-Quem? – Pergunta Hinata.

-Meu caro Lee, não está vendo que é uma surpresa? – Disse Gai colocando a mão no ombro do pupilo.

-Ah, sim! Gai-sensei, você é tão esperto! – Disse o garoto com o fogo no olhar.

Eles passaram também por Naruto e Jiraiya-sensei, que passavam pela recepção, e ao ver Hinata e Kiba passando, Naruto e Jiraiya começaram a cochichar.

-Tá bom, todos estão muito estranhos! – Disse Kiba.

-Eh... Também acho. – Disse Hinata. – M... Mas quem será essa pessoa de que tanto falam? – Hinata parou junto com Kiba. – Será que...?

-Não pode ser...

Ambos aceleram o passo até chegar na fonte, olham para todos os lados, e só escutam aquela voz conhecida os chamarem...

-Hinata-sama?

-Uh... – Hinata parou e virou o olhar lentamente para trás. – Não pode ser...

-Você! – Kiba o olhava forte.

-Neji-kun? – Pergunta Hinata para confirmar.

-Não me reconhece? – Pergunta ele sorrindo, e, do seu lado aparece...

-Olá! – Disse Kakashi.

-Kakashi-senpai? – Disse Hinata.

-Entendo... Então você fez isso. – Disse Kiba.

-Há quanto tempo, Kiba. – Disse Neji.

-É mesmo, Neji. – Disse Kiba, ambos se fitavam fortemente, até que Neji olhou para Hinata.

-E você também, Hinata-sama. Mudou muito. – Disse ele.

-Hum... Obrigada... – Disse ela corada.

-He, he. Você não mudou nada, Neji. – Disse Kiba.

-Está enganado. Aprendi muitas coisas... Como por exemplo, que eu posso mudar o meu destino... E até correr atrás do que eu quero, e também do meu futuro... Eu monto o meu destino, e vaia o meu destino modifica o meu futuro...

-Hum... – Disse Kiba. – Não precisava ser tão detalhado.

-Está com ciúmes? – Pergunta Neji.

-Sim. – Disse Kiba. – Estou, mas sei que você não ficará com Hinata no fim de contas.

-Hum... Realmente... Eu não a amo assim como ela não me ama. – Disse Neji.

-Sei... Mesmo assim, Neji, seja bem vindo. – Disse ele.

-Obrigado.

De repente, ouve-se a voz ao longe...

-E não é apenas ele quem lhe dá as boas vindas, dattebayo! – Disse Naruto.

-(Ele pode dizer isso, mas está sofrendo). – Pensa Jiraiya-sensei. – Seja bem vindo, Neji!

-Nós estamos aqui, Neji! – Disse Lee. – E vamos ver mesmo se você está melhor!

-Veja se ele realmente não retornou... – Disse Shino.

-Ora, ora... Hyuuga Neji... – Disse Tenten. – Você não cresceu muito!

-Hum... Realmente, Neji! – Disse Tenten.

-Será que ainda é o mesmo estúpido? – Pergunta Gaara.

-Então... Hyuuga Neji está solto? – Disse Sora.

-Ele parece meio estúpido. – Disse Sai.

-Ele acabou de ser solto, o que queria?! – Disse Ino. – Ainda mais com uma recepção dessa!

-Sério? – Pergunta ele.

-Como está, Neji, dattebayo? – Pergunta Naruto.

Neji abaixa a cabeça... E percebe-se suas lágrimas escorrendo... Ele sussurra...

-Pessoal... Todos vocês... – Disse Neji.

-Neji-kun... – Sussurra Hinata.

-Hum... – Kiba sorri em seu canto.

-Eu... Agradeço a todos... Especialmente a você, Uzumaki Naruto. – Disse Neji. – Foi você quem me deu a principal lição e me ensinou que eu posso mudar o meu destino... Eu saí do meu destino de solidão, e fui salvo graças a você! – Ele chorou alto, e todos sorriram com sua declaração. – Eu... Estou aqui hoje graças a você, muito obrigado, Uzumaki Naruto!

-Neji... Não precisa disso, dattebayo. – Neji o olhou agora. – Você está aqui pelo seu esforço em mudar o seu destino... Você se esforçou para sair daquela merda e agora está aqui, dattebayo. – Ele sorriu forte e mostrou o jóia para Neji. – Você é o cara, Neji! He, he!

Todos riram com Naruto, até Neji... Uma pessoa presa a um destino de solidão... Cujo destino fora mudado por ele mesmo, agora não era preso... Ele voava, não com as nuvens... E sim com os pássaros.

Na mesma noite...

Sai não entendia muito bem o porquê dos vários sorrisos de seus amigos ou o porquê de estarem tristes, pelo menos era isso o que ele sentia vindo de Naruto... Tristeza... Ele já sentiu isso antes... Não sabe onde ou quando... Sabe que sentiu...

-Estudando nas férias? – Disse ela.

-Hum? – Ele virou para o lado... E viu... – Ino?

-Olá, Sai! – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Esse sorriso... Por que ele?

-Sorriso... Bem... É porque estou feliz, você nunca sorri quando está feliz?

-De vez em quando me dá vontade de sorrir, mas eu não sei o porquê!

-Entendo... Soube da sua história... – Ela se sentou ao seu lado. – Bem, antes de tudo, tenha certeza do que você está procurando.

-Por quê?

-Ás vezes procuramos algo que não queremos na verdade... Depois quando vamos correr atrás, acaba não dando certo como imaginávamos. – Disse Ino.

-Está se inspirando no Naruto-kun e na Sakura-san? – Pergunta Sai.

-Na verdade... Me inspirei em mim mesma... He, he. – Ela sorriu e mostrou a língua.

-Essa expressão... Por que ela agora? – Pergunta ele.

-Ah! Não sei... A Sakura que vive usando ela... Pelo menos vivia... Ela fazia isso toda hora que tentava dar ênfase em algo, assim como o "dattebayo" do Naruto... – Ino sorriu.

-Entendo. – Sai deu uma pausa. – Me fale algo, Ino.

-O que foi?

-Por que você sorri?

-Bem... – Ela deu uma pausa e uma coçada na cabeça. – Geralmente eu sorrio porque estou feliz, ou porque me sinto bem.

-E como você se sente feliz? – Pergunta Sai.

-Essa é uma pergunta complicada... Para eu te responder preciso antes saber como você é quando se sente bem... – Disse ele.

-Acho que sou mais ou menos como estou agora! – Ele sorriu.

-Sério? Quer dizer que eu sou uma boa companhia? – Pergunta Ino.

-Bem... Eu acho que é... Conforme o livro disse, quando me sinto bem e minhas bochechas queimarem é porque estou presenciando um momento prazeroso.

-Bochechas... Arderem? – Ino fica corada.

-É... Mas isso acontece muito é quando eu olho para você... Talvez porque você é uma gracinha! – Ele sorriu, não sorria mais em falso, pelo menos agora ele podia sorrir de verdade.

-Gracinha? – Ela estava pior que um pimentão! – Bem... Geralmente... O que você olha em mim para ficar com as bochechas ardendo?

-Eu...? – Ele pausa e olha bem para ela. – Hum... Os seios e as pernas.

-Ah! – Não acreditem em qualquer palavra dita a seguir. – Isso é muita safadeza, seu escroto! – Grita ela. – Seu safado! E eu tentando te ajudar!

Ela deu um soco nele e começou a caminhar.

-Por que eu apanhei agora? – Ele fica com uma cara triste. – Acho que é assim que acontece quando eu estou triste. – Ela parou e o fitou diretamente.

-Nunca diga a uma garota que gosta dos seios e das pernas dela... É muita safadeza! – E ela é do tipo que gosta! – Por causa disso te obrigarei a algo!

-Algo... O quê?

-Você terá que me levar para sair? – Ela disse sorrindo e um pouco corada.

-É isso que é um encontro? – Pergunta Sai. – Se é tudo bem.

Na noite seguinte eles saíram, passaram uma noite juntos, ficaram por dois meses (Sai pensou que fosse casamento), namoraram por mais quatro, noivaram por mais dois e se casaram e tiveram dois filhos: Yamato e Kabuto. Yamato é um moreno assustador e meio atirado, e Kabuto um garoto afeminado e louro, que pintou os cabelos de branco (parece que virou um fã do Kakashi-houkai) e usa óculos porque acha que fica maneiro assim (eles viveram a vida toda felizes).

Jiraiya-sensei caminhou até chegar ao hospital, ao passar pela porta ele viu Kakashi.

-O que faz aqui até agora, Kakashi? – Pergunta Jiraiya.

-Meu olho esquerdo está doendo de novo.

-Tsunade não pôde cura-lo depois de tudo, não é? – Pergunta ele.

-Falando em Tsunade-sama...

-Sim... É por isso que estou aqui! – Sempre levou um fora, e quando chegava para mim dando uma de galã eu cortava o barato dele falando da Tsunade-kaachan!

-Toma cuidado para não ter que fazer outra cirurgia, Jiraiya-sama. – Disse lê no mesmo tom de preguiçoso e que não liga para nada.

-Ho, ho, ho! Assim eu perderia tudo agora mesmo! Há, há, há! – Ele riu tão alto que assustou a vizinhança.

-Hum... Vai logo... E boa sorte. – Disse Kakashi.

-Até logo!

Ao chegar lá dentro, ele logo procura a médica Tsunade!

-O que quer, Jiraiya? – Pergunta ela.

-Você sabe! – Ele sorriu com safadeza.

-Nunca conseguirá.

-Por que o Naruto conseguiu e eu não consigo? – Pergunta Jiraiya.

-O Naruto é muito melhor que você, seu tarado. – Falou ela dando as costas.

-Dessa vez não, Tsunade. – Jiraiya sorri, e no mesmo instante ele diz: Te pego que horas?

-As oito, e se atrasar se ferrou o encontro, certo?

-Há, há! Tudo bem! – Ele gritou e saiu correndo pelo hospital.

-Sua anta! Isso aqui é um hospital, não pode correr assim!

-Sério? E nem você gritar. – Disse ele.

-Cara... Que chato! – Ela virou-se e deixou com que ele fosse embora.

Tsunade viu que Jiraiya tinha ido embora e abriu um sorriso, no fundo, bem no fundo, ela sempre gostou das paqueras dele...

Naquele encontro, Tsunade ficou bêbada e acabou beijando Jiraiya, e foi para casa dele... Os detalhes não precisam saber... Ela gritou e esperneou, mas três anos depois eles se casaram e tiveram um filho: Nawaki.

Neji caminhou até a cabana que existia apenas nos fundos dos quintais do morro do tráfico... Ele realmente queria saber como ela estava, algo curioso para se saber...

-Então... Você realmente sumiu por três meses...

-Você? – Ela olhou para ele.

-Deixe-me imaginar: Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sim. Ele me disse aquilo... E até agora não entendi... Mas parece doer, aqui. – Ela aponta para o coração.

-Você também... Você se parece muito com aquele tal de Sai... Ambos não sabem o que sentem! – Ele sorriu.

-He, he... Talvez...

-Sabe, Tomiko... Eu nunca te odiei. – Neji caminhou até ela. – Afinal, nada disso foi culpa sua.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Orochimaru... Ele vai matar aquele garoto... Uzumaki Naruto... – Ela pôs novamente a mão no peito.

-E só por causa disso você tinha que toma-lo da Sakura? – Disse Neji.

-Realmente... Não foi algo correto...

-Orochimaru fez algo muito ruim com você... Foi marginalizada e não sabe o porquê. Seu destino e sua existência pareceu ser uma mera coisa para esse mundo, a ponto de você desistir e ninguém te notar.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos marejados.

-O Naruto... Sentiu a mesma dor na vida. – Ele sorriu.

-Nós não podemos permitir...

-Hum? – Neji olhou bem para Tomiko.

-... Que o Orochimaru mate o Naruto! – Gritou ela.

-... – Neji ficou com a cabeça baixa. – Eu sei... E nós faremos o possível...

-Neji...?

-Vamos? – Ele apontou a mão para ela.

Tomiko olhou a mão de um jeito estranho, mas logo a aceitou... E levantou, foi em direção a Neji, logo saiu de lá...

Tomiko se entregou a polícia uma semana depois, todos os crimes que Orochimaru estava envolvido foram retirados, e sobrou algumas questões particulares... Ela foi condenada a dois anos... Passou um e meio, e logo se casou com Neji e teve dois filhos e duas filhas: Sarutobi, Kurenai, Asuma e Konan.

Bem... Digamos que a primeira parte esteja resolvida... E daqui a pouco a próxima parte, e com vocês, a linda, a maravilhosa, a gostosa: Uzumaki Kushina!!

Beijos, abraços e um Feliz Ano Novo!

Cortesia de Namikaze Minato

* * *

É... Chegamos ao último capítulo... xD Beijos! 


	26. Correrei Atrás! Uzumaki Kushina

Capítulo 33 – O Último – Correrei Atrás!

Sora se olhava no espelho... Iria jantar com ele... Estavam ficando fazia uns dois meses... Eles tinham algumas crises... Brigavam muito, mas se amavam, descobriram isso da forma mais engraçada o possível!

Olá, sou eu de novo, Uzumaki Kushina! Eu vim aqui narrar a última parte de "Correndo Atrás", o que se passa é que o Minato tá com sono e o Naruto-kun vai viajar amanha com o Minato, então ambos estão dormindo... O que me deixa aqui! Bem... Continuando...

-Sora-chan! – Grita Gaara lá do fundo.

-Já vou, Gaa-chan! – Simpatia demais, não acham?

-Espero você aqui na sala.

-Certo!

Não demorou muito... Apenas uma hora e doze minutos e Sora estava lá na sala, linda e radiante, como um botão de lua que cai no mar... Ai! Que romântico! Err... Desculpem... Continuando...

-Nossa, Sora! – Gaara-kun quase babou. – Bem... Você tá simplesmente linda!

-Obrigada, Gaa-chan. – Ela sorriu e deu um beijinho no rosto dele. – Vamos?

-Lógico!

Quando eles passaram pela porta, Gaara-kun fez o sinal para que Sora passasse primeiro, e ao passar... Ele pensou o seguinte:

-(Yes, yes, yes, yes! Tirei sorte grande!). – E foi assim...

Ao chegarem no restaurante, Gaara-kun deu o nome ao porteiro... Nome bem conhecido até. E depois, ao chegarem à mesa reservada, Gaara-kun foi um cavalheiro e puxou a cadeira para que Sora sentasse.

-Muito obrigada, Gaa-chan! – Sora sorriu.

-De nada, senhorita Sabaku no Sora. – Gaara sorriu.

-Sabaku... No... Sora...? – Ela não entendeu bem... Ou pelo menos achou que não entendeu bem. – O que quis dizer com isso?

-Bem... Acho que dois meses de namoro são demais... Por isso lhe entrego aqui o meu pedido... – Gaara-kun tirou do bolso do paletó, uma caixinha bonitinha revestida com um pano delicado colorido a vermelho e com detalhes amarelos, e ao abri-la, via-se um anel de brilhantes, que deve custar os olhos, os rins... E mais um tanto lá que não tô nem um pouco afim de citar! – Isso aqui... É para você!

-Gaara-chan... – Sora se emocionou ao ver o anel dentro da caixinha tão delicada, inclusive na situação atual: velas, champagne, um luar romântico... Tudo o que dá direito a um pedido do gênero...

-Aceita se casar com esse estúpido ser? – Pergunta Gaara sorrindo.

-Estúpido ser... – Ela começa a chorar. – Sim, aceito me casar com esse idiota problemático e tarado! Aceito mil vezes se preciso!

-Tarado?

-Ontem você estava bastante...

-Olha onde comenta sobre essas coisas, por favor... – Sem comentários. – Mas que você estava muito bonita naquela...

-Por favor! – Sora grita. – Aquela vez foi ontem... E não comente sobre isso aqui... _Hoje terá mais!_ – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Ho, ho, ho! – Ele sorriu. – Presente de Ano Novo ótimo!

-Te amo...

-Eu também! – Gaara sorriu, e eles se beijaram.

Bem... Ao chegarem em casa eles fizeram o que planejaram e Sora ficou grávida, e o nome da filha foi Temari, em homenagem à irmã de Gaara...

Eles se casaram cinco meses depois e tiveram mais um filho: Naruto. Eles também tiveram uma vida tranqüila e não se separaram... Ah! E o filho Naruto conheceu a filha da Temari e do Shikamaru: Sakura, se apaixonou e se casou com ela... Mas ela só tinha olhos para "Sasuke", que por sua vez amava essa Temari.

E agora devem estar se perguntando... E o Lee e a Tenten e o Shikamaru com a Temari? Resulta num... Já estão casados! Sim, lua-de-mel! E o Chouji e o Shino? Bem... Eles decidiram sair para uma balada... A história aconteceu um dia após o pedido do Gaara-kun...

-Por que só nós ficamos sozinhos? – Pergunta Shino.

-Eu me pergunto por que só eu sou o gordo do time... – Pergunta Chouji.

-Bem... Se decepcionar não funcionará... Quer sair comigo a uma festa?

-Ótimo! – Chouji se animou.

Na festa... Shino conheceu uma CDF que era louca por insetos: Karen. Já Chouji viu uma garota comendo fritas (ela era gordinha) e se apaixonou por ela perdidamente... Tiveram apenas um filho, mas os filhos de Shino e Chouji: Hinata e Neji se casaram e tiveram uma linda filha e um lindo filho: Tomiko e Kiba.

E agora... Resolvido... Hora de entrar no arquivo final da história... Onde de repente, Sasuke andava no local escuro, um beco... E entra numa porta...

-Então você veio, Sasuke-kun.

-Só vim para dizer que não farei nada para você. E não se aproxime do Naruto ou da Sakura, Orochimaru. – Disse Sasuke.

-Sua coragem realmente me assusta, Sasuke-kun. Tal é o destino do clã Uchiha, o clã mais poderoso e descente de Konoha... E seu poder chega a ser tão assustador como era o de seu irmão: Uchiha Itachi.

-Itachi virou um louco e pulou no mar, achando que a terra estava pegando fogo. – Disse Sasuke.

-He, he. Obviamente o meu estase fez muito mais efeito do que eu imaginava. – Disse Orochimaru.

-Droga... Você realmente foi o assassino dele, então. – Disse Sasuke. – Você realmente fez algo que presta, Orochimaru.

-Mas em compensação, também tive que matar o seu pai e sua mãe... Assim você botaria a culpa no seu irmão!

Sasuke olhou para Orochimaru com ódio.

-Isso é mentira!

-He, he... Vive se culpando por não ter feito nada, quando realmente nem mesmo aquele quem seus olhos assassinos são... Eram direcionados... Fez algo...

-Você não...

-Meus experimentos superaram o nível de Itachi... E chegaram ao nível de Uchiha Madara, qual faleceu não por causa da dupla personalidade, mas qual pelo que meus experimentos lhe fizeram...

-Seu monstro! – Logo Sasuke sentiu sua cabeça doer.

-Você também é um que não pode fazer nada, Sasuke-kun, pois seu irmão mesmo te entregou... E aquele se padrasto quis se livrar de um problema como você... No fim, você não soube o resultado da sua existência... Procurou e procurou, até que chegou onde está Naruto-kun atualmente... – Ele fez uma pausa com uma risada maléfica. – Você pôde correr atrás e mudar seu destino de solidão com Sakura e Naruto... Mas... Meus experimentos superaram mais uma vez... E novamente, você é apenas um boneco que eu quero usar para atingir o meu objetivo... Vingar-me de Sarutobi... E Namikaze Minato!

-Você não encostará um dedo... Em Naruto! – Ele saiu correndo.

-Ainda tem forças para me atacar?... Legal. – Ele parou, assim como Sasuke. – Está pronto?

-Sim, senhor.

-Ótimo... Comece o plano!

Sakura não podia negar... Sentia falta dos beijos de Naruto e de seus carinhos, ela cometeu um erro... E esse não poderia ser socorrido... Sua barriga pesava, e se fosse o Naruto, não estaria pesando como pesava com Sasuke, talvez, no fim, ela cometeu mais um de seus estúpidos erros.

-Como pude ser tão idiota.

Ela escutou a porta abrir... A mansão Uchiha não renasceu como o apartamento renascia ao ver ele passar por ela.

-Sakura, siga-me. – O tom seco dele não era tão usual, ele era mais carinhoso, sim... Mas não deixou de ser frio... E agora, estava congelando o coração...

-Sim.

Ao chegar no escritório... Ela parou ao perceber a presença de mais alguma coisa.

-Está precisando de algo, Sasuke?

-Eu não. Apenas conversar...

-Novamente esse lugar... – Ela se lembra da primeira vez que foi rejeitada.

-Foi aqui que aconteceu... E é agora... Que tudo terminará... Mas do meu jeito.

-Sasuke...? – Sakura se assustou.

-Não seja tão frio, Sasuke-kun. – A sombra surgiu detrás da escrivaninha, aquilo fez Sakura congelar.

-Você... Quem é você?

-A moça que já vai ter o bebê e que é a paixão do herdeiro dos Namikaze? Que patética. – Disse Orochimaru.

-Farei a ligação, Orochimaru-sama. – Sasuke sorriu maléficamente.

-Orochimaru... – Sakura tremeu.

Em seu quarto... Naruto esperava encontrar alguma solução para o seu estado... Seu avô estava com Tsunade... Nada parecia como antes... Nada... Até que seu telefone tocou...

-Hum? – Ele olhou o número... – Não pode ser... Alô?

-_Naruto..._

-Sakura-ch... Sakura! O que você quer?

-_Me ajude, Naruto... Ele... O Orochimaru... Está aqui..._

-Sakura... Orochimaru... Onde?

-_Sasuke... Mansão Uchiha... _– Sakura-san estava chorando muito.

-Acalme-se! Eu já vou!

A linha caiu... Naruto-kun não pensou direito, ele perdeu a cabeça novamente e saiu correndo...

Ele chegou em frente a mansão e viu apenas uma luz acesa, que logo se apagou, ele apressou e subiu o muro, pelo qual logo descia com tanta pressa que ele se esfolou todo... Bem... Pelo menos agora ele poupou o portão...

Ele correu e correu, até chegar a entrada traseira... Já era estranho a fiação elétrica ter sido retirada... Então ele acelerou até chegar na sala escura. Seu coração estava a mil, ele ouviu um grito e seguiu ele...

-Sakura!

Ao cegar no escritório, ouviu duas respirações, de repente, a luz acende e ele vê Sakura sentada e amarrada, e ao olhar para a escrivaninha, vê Sasuke sentado...

-Há quanto tempo, Naruto.

-Então aconteceu de novo, dattebayo. – Naruto se preocupou.

-Então já sabe do selo de Juggo? – Sasuke fala com malícia excessiva na voz. – O selo que Orochimaru criou com seus experimentos genéticos?

-Você é... Por que está no jogo daquele maldito!? Sabe o que ele fará, dattebayo!? – Naruto grita. – Sasuke!

-A razão é simples de novo, Naruto. Não é que eu esteja no jogo dele... Sou obrigado a isso... Na verdade, nem sei o que estou dizendo... Para você parece ser um choque, mas para mim... São só palavras. – Ele disse isso muito friamente.

-Isso mesmo. – A sombra saiu e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

-Não pode ser...

-He, he, he. Ha, ha, ha, ha! – Orochimaru ria zombatoriamente tanto para Naruto quanto para Sakura. – Vocês... Subordinados do Sarutobi são ridículos...

-Ridículos... – Naruto fechou os olhos e forçou o punho. – Você sim é um ridículo! Eu te matarei... Sua cobra!

-Pára aí, Naruto. – Disse Sasuke. – Não dê mais nenhum passo... – Disse Sasuke sacando uma arma.

-Você... Teria mesmo a coragem, Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, sorriu, e logo se virou para Orochimaru com a arma apontada, ainda com o sorriso.

-É lógico que teria! – Sasuke continuou com a arma apontada.

-Sasuke-kun...? – Orochimaru se impressionou. – Entendo... Então é isso... O meu selo foi quebrado, significa que os meus experimentos com você estão finalizados... Mas você não teria coragem, teria?

Orochimaru olhou rapidamente para Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke seguiram o olhar, e com o descuido, Orochimaru sacou outra arma e atirou em direção a Sakura, que estava amarrada...

-(Não posso sair...) – Ela fechou os olhos e...

O silencio era total, o corpo jogado no meio da sala, e com o sangue encontrado nas mãos era em demasiada quantidade... Sasuke recebeu o tiro que era para Sakura... Com isso, talvez...

-Eu possa ter me redimido, nem que seja um pouco, certo, Sakura e Naruto? – Sasuke sorriu.

-Sasuke! – Naruto gritou e foi em direção a Sasuke, mas ele logo se virou para Orochimaru, e começou a caminhar calmamente...

-Moleque maluco, eu vou atirar! – Orochimaru apontou a arma e apertou o gatilho... – Que droga! Travou! – Ele abriu a arma, e no desespero deixou o cartucho cair... – Maldição!

-Não vai escapar dessa... – Naruto bateu a mão na arma, ele já tinha pego Orochimaru com as mãos, só que, no final. – Não faz sentido perder meu tempo com um pacote de cocô como você... Mas um soco não faz mal a ninguém... Claro, exceto você!

E Orochimaru leva um soco bem dado na cara...

-Naruto! – Sakura gritou o chamando.

-Sakura-chan...

-Você... – Ela iria dizer sobre o sufixo, mas percebeu logo a situação.

-Um idiota... Como eu... Deveria ter tido um final mais digno? Não... Acho que no fim nunca me redimirei contigo, Naruto. – Sasuke agarrou a mão de Naruto.

Do lado de fora ouviu o sinal da polícia.

-Orochimaru! Saia com as mãos para cima!

-Eu não irei para a prisão... – Ele disse isso mas mal conseguiu levantar do chão.

E Sasuke continuou falando...

-Eu acho que meu filho não poderia ter tido um pai melhor... Do que você, Naruto... – Sasuke agarrou a mão dele ainda mais forte.

-Pára com esse papo derrotista! – Naruto começou a chorar... – Você ainda vai viver!

-Eu acreditaria se você dissesse o seu "dattebayo"... Aqui e agora... – Sasuke o desafiou, mas Naruto ficou calado. – Ótimo... Eu sabia que você era sincero demais... Só tenho mais um pedido, Naruto...

-Sasuke...

-Por favor... Cuide do meu filho... Senão, eu puxo a sua perna... – Ele sorriu.

-He, he... Sim... Eu cuidarei do meu filho! – Ele olhou para Sakura. – E eu não volto com as minhas palavras... Esse é o meu jeito de ser, dattebayo! – Disse Naruto, com um sorriso triste.

-Dattebayo... Sim... Eu sei... – Ele olhou para Sakura. – Me perdoe... Mas agora, vocês estarão em paz... Naruto e Sakura... Adeus...

E a mão de Sasuke caiu lentamente da mão de Naruto... E logo, sua cabeça estava de lado, e seu pulso... Não respondia mais aos sinais cardíacos fracos... Sasuke faleceu...

-Sasuke? – Naruto o chamou na tentativa, e suas lágrimas eram tantas, assim como as de Sakura. – Sasuke? Seu maldito... Responda! Sasuke! – E ele abraçou o corpo do amigo... Assim como Sakura fez em seguida...

-Naruto...

-Sakura-chan... – Naruto disse se levantando lentamente. – Eu...

-Não acabou! – Orochimaru disse com a arma em mãos.

-Droga! – Naruto se pôs na frente de Sakura.

-Eu não irei para a prisão. – Ele pôs a arma no ouvido e atirou, logo o seu corpo estava jogado no quarto...

-Ah! Uh... Naruto... – Sakura chorou e abraçou Naruto, chorava alto... E Naruto estava chocado, e ele respondeu o abraço...

Um dia depois...

O velório de Sasuke foi muito triste... Tomiko teve permissão a saída, e aproveitou e pediu desculpas a todos... Assim como Naruto e Sakura... Sakura não perdoou tão fácil, mas ela tem um bom coração no fim de contas, assim como Sasuke... Em algum lugar em toda aquela frieza tinha...

Todos tinham ido embora, estavam apenas os dois no santuário do condomínio, onde os nomes dos heróis se encontravam, e em cima dos nomes dos quatro maiores se encontrava o juramento feito por Sarutobi...

-Ele tem um nome bonito.

-É, dattebayo. – Confirma Naruto abraçado a ela.

-Sabe, Naruto, estive pensando...

-Se for o mesmo que eu... Eu confirmo, dattebayo. – Ele sorriu, ainda que estivesse triste.

-O nome dele... Do nosso filho... Uzumaki Sasuke... O que acha? – Ela sorriu.

-Muito legal, senhora Uzumaki Sakura. – Ele sorriu e a beijou.

-Naruto...

-Sim?

-Desculpe-me por não ter confiado em você. – Ela falou, e chorou muito. – Eu... Fui covarde! Tive medo de que... Você não pudesse mais me aceitar!

-Eu sei disso, dattebayo... – Ele sorriu. – Mas é por causa disso que você deveria ter falado comigo, aí eu te diria o mesmo que está escrito aqui...

-É mesmo... – Sakura sorri e o abraça ainda mais forte. – "Correrás atrás do que deseja, não voltarás atrás no que prometes e, acima de tudo, confiarás no destino... Porque vaias mudar o destino, vaias mudar o teu futuro, Asuma Sarutobi III".O velho...

-Velhote... Eu ainda me lembro dele...

-Sim...

-Sabe de uma coisa, Sakura-chan? Ainda tem algo a ser feito, o nosso casamento, e ele será bem depois de nós termos o nosso filho!

-Sim, de nós termos o nosso Sasuke! – Ela sorriu e abraçou ele, e lhe deu um beijo.

-No fim de contas... Pude correr atrás, papai e mamãe... Não voltei no que prometi... E também, mudei o meu destino, tenho um filho, e tenho agora... Uma responsabilidade... Por isso, nós sempre corremos atrás... Não importa o que aconteça... Sempre... É, ou não é, Sasuke? – Naruto pergunta, e põe a mão sobre o símbolo do nome de Sasuke.

Duas semanas depois, eles tiveram um filho com o DNA de um Uchiha, e também como o nome de um... Só que houve algo de estranho... O garoto nasceu louro e com olhos azuis... Vaia a mudar o destino assim tão longe!

Fim!

Feliz Ano Novo a todos, e desejo do fundo do meu coração muito sucesso. Espero que tenham gostado!

By, Uzumaki Kushina!

* * *

_Bem, pessoal. Eu acho que é aqui que nos dispidimos... Eu chamo essa FIC de "Primogenita"... Ela foi e é minha primeira FanFic NaruSaku. Mas ela já estava terminada e atualmente tenho outra FIC em progresso._

_Uma Batalha Interior._

_Ela logo chegará aqui.  
Já tive experiências com outras FICs que não deram certo... Mas pelo visto me chegaram nesse ponto que todos estão vendo, qual não considero muito ruim._

_http:// groups . msn . com / Naruto e Sakura Lovers_

_O nosso grupo naruSAKU na WEB! E logo em domínio nacionar .com.br! Beijos e agradeço a todos os reviews do fundo do meu coração! Adorei conhecer vocês e que Deus te protejam e seus sonhos se realizem!_

_**NaruSaku: Porque é assim que tem que ser!**_


End file.
